We Set The Sun
by oceanblues496
Summary: Two years after her brother's death, Orihime is the only surviving Inoue. When her aunt comes to visit, she proposes the idea of a competition for Orihime's husband. Five men, one princess. Will the peasant with the bright orange hair accidentally win her over?
1. Preface

_**Author's Note: **I've always been a big fan of Bleach, and especially for Ichigo and Orihime. This is the first Bleach fanfiction I have ever written and it's still a work in progress. I hope that I can truly deliver my best for this couple. Please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:** All characters belong respectfully to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach._

* * *

><p><em><span>Preface <span>_

_It was the dead of winter. The coldest season Japan had to endure all year long. The season of death and despair, where people like him barely got by. The village he had come to known as home had quieted down for the night after the excitement that had ensued earlier in the day. At a time where people always seemed to worry, it seemed this information hadn't brought any peace of mind for the peasants. Ichigo Kurosaki had been out on an small errand for his father - Isshin Kurosaki - when he had first heard the news. One of the village gossipers had rounded up a small group of woman who had 'free' time on their hands to listen to the lady's crazy encounter. As the fifteen year old gentleman handed the cashier he had bought bread from his money, he couldn't help but not overhear the gossiper's enthusiasm._

_"I saw it with my very own eyes!" the lady shrilled, "The Prince was struck down from his horse! I couldn't see who attacked him from the angle I was at, so there is much to be speculated. What could this mean if he's seriously injured?"_

_Ichigo Kurosaki grumbled at the group of women as he passed them by with his purchase in one arm. His mother had never been like this when she was alive. She kept to herself, took care of the family, and most certainly did not look for a thrill in rumors and gossip. That was before she passed. Now it was up to his father and him to provide for the family. His twin sisters - Yuzu and Karin - didn't need to worry about the current affairs of the kingdom's political state. Even if that current political state was now endanger of falling._

* * *

><p><em>Orihime Inoue waited outside her brother's corridors impatiently as she prayed for Sora's well being. She had been napping when her messenger and chef, Sado, had came barging through her doors out of breath. Orihime didn't need to ask the young man what had happened, for her attention had been shaken when she noticed a visible rusty color on his overcoat. She had arisen from her bed, darting past her friend, and began to run in the direction of her brother's room. The teenager knew Rukia would have scolded her for her improper lady-like behavior - however - higher stakes had now become top priority. Her brother was now at risk of dying.<em>

_As time crawled by, many people had moved in and out of Sora's room. Orihime Inoue was not one of those people. At the moment, Rukia Kuchiki had joined her mistress' side to offer moral support and Tatsuki Ariwasa had gone to fetch Sado for dinner preparations. How much longer, Orihime confided to herself. Out of all the maids and doctors who had entered Sora's corridors during the day, she had not heard her brother's voice once._

_"Oh, Kuchiki-san...why has no one said anything to me? How am I suppose to know if Nii-sama is alright?" Orihime asked her caretaker, staring at her straight into her heart. Rukia could not look her friend in the eye for quite some time. She knew that the outcome could not have been good if not one doctor had taken the time to inform Ms. Inoue of her brother's condition. The petite girl sighed, knowing full-well she needed to say something to ease the princess' mind._

_"Inoue-sama, please do not worry over your brother. I'm sure he will overcome this just like every other illness that's been brought upon him," Rukia reassured. However, Orihime did not seem quite so convinced on the matter._

_A half hour later, one of the doctors had emerged out of Sora's room, looking rather exhausted and solemn. Orihime had known this man for many years, playfully calling him her adopted father because of how often he was around for her when she was sick. The beautiful teenager got onto her feet and walked over to greet the doctor._

_"Dr. Haichi, how is Nii-sama? May I go see him?" the princess nervously questioned while lacing her fingers together._

_The large man's gaze went straight down towards the marble flooring, feeling the need to avoid Princess Inoue's eye contact. He feared his expression might reveal away too much for the girl. Yet he knew she could not be left out in the dark pertaining to the startling information._

_"I'm very sorry Inoue-san...we tried our very best to resuscitate him, but we were unable to revive your brother," Haichi spoke truthfully to the princess. Orihime felt the world stop in place. Sora was dead and he wasn't coming back. What about his promise he had made to her after their parents had died?_

_**"I will always be by your side, forever...Orihime. I shall protect you with my life."**_

_Who was going to protect her now? The princess could feel warm water start to trickle down her face, and she had a feeling that her legs were going to give way any moment._

_"Inoue-san, there is something you should know," Dr. Haichi stated with an unsettling tone in his voice. Orihime glanced up from her hair while wiping the tears from her eyes. She couldn't bear anymore terrible news from this man._

_"Inoue-sama wasn't sick...he was murdered."_


	2. Breaking and Entering

**Author's Note**: Oh my gosh, thank you guys so much for the encouraging comments! The positive feedback helped me through this chapter, and I hope I don't disappoint! As for **PolystyreneTears'** question: Yes, the italics will only be used for flashbacks :) Please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1 - Breaking and Entering<span>

_2 years later..._

It was a temperate summer evening in the village. A few lurking clouds still occupied the crimson sky, and that was how Ichigo Kurosaki liked to return home from a hard day at work. As he entered his house, he found one of his sisters - Yuzu - waiting for him in what little kitchen space they had, a steaming bowl of cooked rice resting in her hand. Ichigo's other sibling was nowhere to be seen.

"Yuzu, did Karin go out?" the oldest Kurosaki asked as he took a seat at their outmoded table. As if on cue, the other half appeared suddenly in the doorway with a sac of potatoes slung over one of her shoulders. Without saying a word, Karin closed the aged door - which barely managed to stay hinged to the house - and threw the package onto Ichigo's eating surface.

"Where the hell have you been?" Ichigo demanded. Karin lifted a lone black eyebrow at her brother and crossed her arms over her small chest.

"Dad doesn't know when he'll be back, so he asked me to pick these up for dinner," she coolly explained. Ichigo never liked the idea of having his sisters leave the house when him or his father were not presently at home. Although the village they lived in was small, crimes still managed to take place. There was always a constant worry over his sisters - nothing would ever change that. If only he could say the same thing about the raging conflict inside of him.

"Where did Dad go?" the adolescent wanted to know. Karin shrugged her shoulders, only remembering that her father had said he'd ordered a package from one of the locals, and needed someone to pick up the delivery. As much as it seemed things were dire in their area, things were not dismal in the Kurosaki household. Isshin Kurosaki always seemed to have an upper hand when it came to money matters. The middle-aged man worked as a minor doctor, helping in towns and cities whenever he could. On rare occasions, Isshin was asked to assist in foreign places, which would usually take more than one day to arrive there. Ichigo knew his father wasn't fond of the trips sometimes, however his parent was also fully aware of the commitment he made of being a physician.

"Hey Nii-chan, did you hear about the Princess?" Yuzu asked of her brother, after Karin had gone into the twin's bedroom. As she cleared away his empty bowl in front of him, Ichigo did not say a thing. After Prince Sora's passing, that was all anybody could talk about - even two years after the fact. In all honesty, Ichigo had never been too fond of Prince Sora. He rarely had made appearances outside the palace, and the controversy that constantly surrounded him about his "good deeds" seemed to go unnoticed by the people in his village. All the Prince had been was an icon for little kids to ogle at - just like his sister.

"I didn't," the teenager finally responded to Yuzu.

"Inoue-sama is throwing a Masquerade Ball for our late Prince's birthday. Komora said Princess Inoue is allowing everyone from the kingdom to be there!" his younger sibling deemed with excitement, "Don't you think that's great Nii-chan?"

No, he didn't find that particularly 'great'. What were the royals thinking? Inviting troublesome criminals from all over the kingdom into the palace, was a terrible idea! Who could predict the kind of actions that would occur?

**Since when did you care about the higher ups, huh? Get a grip on reality, King.**

Dammit. Couldn't **he** just keep his own thoughts concealed from him for once? It seemed bad enough Ichigo had to listen to him without any sign of a warning. However, he was unfortunately right. When did the teenager even begin to think the Inoue family as equals? Ichigo politely excused himself from the table, Yuzu watching him confused as he rose from his chair and started to walk in the direction of their door.

"Where are you going?" the girl called, adjusting her short brown hair to the right side of her face. Ichigo casted a glance over his shoulder, the setting sun bathing his face in its golden light.

"Renji and I are suppose to meet up soon," he briefly explained, "Make sure to lock the door after I leave. See ya, Yuzu."

Before the youngest twin had the chance to say goodbye, Ichigo had slammed the door behind him, leaving a cloud of dirt stirring in his wake.

* * *

><p>She didn't know what to make of the little world she knew outside of the palace. Sora had only ever taken her to visit the less fortunate when she was just nine years old, and to this day she only remembered a brief amount of the excursion. Now that she was the only surviving Inoue, her staff members tried limiting her experiences outside of the castle walls. She knew very well that they were only trying to keep her safety at heart, however, she found it quite hard to stay entertained.<p>

Not shortly after, a soft rap was at her door. Orihime moved her attention over to the visitor who had silently entered her room, standing up-right in the straightest position possible. Her butler, Uryu Ishida stood properly before his mistress as she delicately slipped off the window sill she had been sitting upon. On the man's slender nose rested a pair of square framed glasses, one side of his fair black hair overlapping them. He had rather pasty skin, yet Orihime had never known him to be a sick child as they grew up together.

"Ishida-kun, what brings you here?" the Princess greeted him. Uryu cleared his throat modestly and bowed before the girl. His grandfather had always taught him to be the utmost respectful when it came to the Inoues, for they had a long-standing relationship with the royal family. The butler never aimed to displease his employers or friends.

"It seems Mastumoto-sama has decided to unexpectedly drop by for a visit with you," he told her, lifting his head to speak with her. Orihime blinked absently, her russet eyes absorbing this simple statement. Her aunt who was related to her deceased mother was in town? The last she had heard from Rangiku was that she was moving into the country where her new husband had taken the throne over his new kingdom. That was about the same time Sora had passed away...

"I wonder why she's here," the seventeen year old wondered out loud, "Ishida-kun, may we please go? I don't want to keep her waiting."

The butler retracted from his bent position and swept a hand out in front of him. Orihime first smoothed her dress of any wrinkles and exited her bedroom with Uryu shutting the door shortly after her. Her dedicated friend never wavered from the girl's side, escorting her from the top of the grand staircase that twisted into a single extensive curve, and into the parlor room where the woman from not to long ago, sat impatiently for her niece. As soon as the big-breasted woman caught a glimpse of Orihime's entrance, she pulled away from the sweets she had been snacking on and rushed over to hug her only kin.

"Orihime, my gosh, how splendid you look! You're still ageless as ever!" Rangiku teased with jealously. In comparison, the noble wasn't much older than Orihime. She had just celebrated her twenty- fourth birthday as of last month. She always insisted that the Princess had inherited the nicer assets from her sister - Queen Inoue - while from the King, she had been ill-fated to receive his unusual hair color. Sora constantly reassured Orihime when she was little that her hair represented who she was as a person...different, but unique in her own way.

When Rangiku released the Princess from her arms, the royal strode back over to her spot on the beige and plump cushions of a couch. Her wispy blond hair curled effortlessly around her gifted chest and her hazel eyes lit up the room with energy. She patted a hand next to her, indicating for her niece to sit alongside her. Orihime reluctantly agreed, carefully glancing at Uryu from the corner of her eye. He nodded for her to move forwards, mutely telling her to listen to Rangiku. The girl could feel an odd sensation stirring in her stomach as she situated herself next to her family member.

"I've got the best idea! Why don't we throw a Masquerade Ball for all the people in the land, in honor of Sora's birthday? Think about it Orihime...the kingdom has been in a state of unrest since your brother's passing. If we prove to them that the Inoues aren't half as bad as they think you are, then maybe you'll be able to please their expectations. What do you think?" Rangiku beamed with pleasure to her niece as she clapped her hands together with cheerfulness.

Uryu grunted in response to the woman's trecherous idea. What did Matsumoto-sama think she was doing? If they invited people that were of aristocrat background and nobility, then he could not see a problem with it. However, if the butler listened in between the lines, he could certainly conclude she literally meant _everyone_ in the existing kingdom.

"Umm...I'm not sure Auntie. Even when he was alive, Nii-sama never celebrated his birthday. He said he saw no need to make a large spectacle of it."

The Princess could only remember the parties that had been thrown for her own special day every year. There were no recollections of Sora ever receiving one. Her brother always spoiled her with the most wonderful gifts on her birthday. As much as he probably wouldn't want this for himself, Orihime wanted it for Sora to commemorate his importance in her life. His body may not physically be with her for the rest of the girl's duration, but his presence will always be near by.

After a few short minutes of contemplating the idea inside of her head, she turned back to Rangiku with a small smile dancing on her lips.

"My brother was the closest thing I had to a father. Oto-sama never loved me like a true parent would - Sora did just that. He tried his best to protect me from the both of them...what I'm trying to say is that I'd like to have the Masquerade Ball, Auntie. As long as you'll help me organize it," the Princess graciously confided to her relative.

Immediately, Rangiku sprang to her feet with her honey curls flying all over the place. She couldn't have hoped for a better response! Her niece certainty didn't need much persuasion.

"Oh sweetie, I would never let you go through this alone! I've got your back a hundred steps of the way."

Uryu didn't like where this was leading to one bit. Could his mistress really be that naive? Matsumoto-sama wasn't just here to visit her only family member. She was at the Inoue palace for a far more different reason. The butler didn't know how to approach this new situation that had started to quickly formulate. However, he didn't want to ruin Orihime's happiness at the current moment either, visibly noting that it had been months since he had seen her vibrant smile. He supposed he'd talk to the other staff members about it after the aristocrat took her leave.

"This is going to be so much fun! I'll get to dress up and Tatsuki can do my hair - she'll love doing that! Oh, but wait. Who exactly are we going to invite to this event?" Orihime paused in her rambling, titling her head at Rangiku. Her aunt gave a cheeky smile and flicked her chin out to the side with her thumb. It was finally time to get down to business.

"Don't worry. I've already sent out the invitations."


	3. Don't Wander Far

**Author Note: **Sorry for the late update everyone. I had planned to finish writing this chapter earlier in the month, but school kept me from doing so. I'm so happy I don't have to wake up early anymore! Again, thank you for your reviews. I always look forward to seeing them. Without further adieu, please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2 - Don't Wander Far<span>

Rangiku had stayed late into the night after her sudden visit to the Inoues' palace. Uryu couldn't wait until the noble took her leave and went back home to her individual kingdom and husband. Around eleven o'clock, the butler's wish had been granted. With the snacks Sado had prepared for the Princess and her guest cleared away, Mastumoto stood up and politely explained to Orihime that she needed to make tracks back to her own residence. Although the Princess would have preferred her aunt to stay the night, Rangiku reassured her young niece that she would be back some time later in the week. The two relatives hugged each other goodbye, and the beauty left the parlor room.

After escorting Matsumoto to her awaiting carriage and hoping her a safe ride home, Uryu quickly (but charmingly) ran back inside his mistress' castle. On the first floor, he began to head in the direction of the dining hall, where he had a feeling he would find someone slacking on their job. He had to talk to someone who was trusting enough of listening. He needed to get this unsettling feeling off his chest. As he opened the doorway into the polished area, the butler wasn't surprised to find Rukia Kuchiki and Tatsuki Arisawa occupying two of the thirty chairs that surrounded a luxurious mahogany table. Both women paused their conversation they had been having with each other upon Uryu quietly entering the room, and glanced up to meet his worried azure eyes.

"Good evening Kuchiki-san, Arisawa-san. I expect you've finished your chores," Uryu calmly stated. The caretaker and the maid both said they had and Rukia slid out from her seat. The young woman had a petite figure, with black shoulder-length hair that protruded out at the ends. A single strip of bangs rested between her lilac eyes. She was about the most reserved person Uryu had ever met.

"Is something wrong, Ishida? You look like you're in a rush," the twenty-year old pointed out. The butler shortly scanned the area, making sure none of the other staff members were present at the time. He'd have the chance to talk to Sado after everyone had settled down for the night.

"Mastumoto-sama just left. I fear she's withholding some important information," he admitted. Tatsuki - who had quite a temper if you annoyed her to some degree - pushed herself away from the table and rose onto her feet. The butler and the caretaker had almost forgotten she was there. Rukia and Uryu both turned their attention over to the maid.

"Where's Orihime?" Tatsuki demanded.

Uryu blinked his eyes, curious as to why the young woman would want to know about the Princess' whereabouts. Tatsuki was privileged to be there. A few months after Sora's death, his Highness had still been in a state of depression. Rukia was barely able to get her out of bed. It didn't help that any food that Sado made, Orihime barely managed to eat. For a while, Uryu and the rest of the personnel had to treat their mistress with baby gloves.

However, one day, Princess Inoue was feeling a little higher in spirits than most she had. Rukia was able to wake her up with ease and Orihime didn't refuse Sado's cooking either. Uryu had found her behavior peculiar, considering how her attitude wasn't borderline miserable or exhausted. He couldn't place his finger on what exactly was making his Highness so beautifully glowing.

"_Inoue-sama, if I may ask, what's gotten into you today_?", the butler curtly wondered. Orihime had been busy rearranging the fresh picked strawberries on her breakfast plate as her friend stated his question. At first, she didn't respond to him. She couldn't let go of the detailed dream she had from the previous night. However, it hadn't been imaginary - it had been real because it really occurred six years ago. It had been when she first met her...Tatsuki Arisawa.

* * *

><p>Sora wasn't on a business trip this time around. He simply wanted to show his sister the troubling lifestyle other people lived compared to their very own. The Princess had only been nine years of age, and she didn't understand the logic of her protector during the time either. Yet, if her brother desired to show her the outside world, she saw not a single problem with it. Her sibling and she went in disguise, not wanting to attract any unnecessary attention to themselves. They covered their faces in straw cloaks and made sure to dress down for their excursion. Thankfully, they were not seen for most of the day.<p>

When Sora wanted to buy some jewelry from a shop owner, Orihime's observant eye caught attention to a spunky girl across the marketplace, which looked to be causing a commotion. It seemed to the Princess that the child was arguing with a peasant, who did not seem pleased. The royal girl glanced over her shoulder at her brother. He was busy making a deal with the jeweler, he wouldn't notice her being gone for just a _few_ moments.

Orihime took her chances. She cautiously examined the alleyway of passing people, and slipped within the crowd. She still had a clear visual on the girl and then prayed that Sora wouldn't be upset with her for doing this. However, she herself couldn't even come close to a conclusion of why she had to help the child with the short spiky black hair. What seemed most intriguing was that she felt she needed to get involved. Maybe because she could relate to her on some level, or a least make a friend outside the palace walls. The cluster of people didn't seem to care whether Orihime was a child or not. They pushed her aside as they rushed past her down their own path. _If they had known I was a princess, my treatment might be a little different_, Orihime thought.

After seeing an opening spacious enough for her, the royal girl jogged straight towards the struggling female.

"Arisawa, this is the third time this week I've caught you stealing from my carts! Where are your parents? Don't they know how to keep you under control?" the groveler yelled at the girl whose last name had to be Arisawa. It was too strange of a name to be a first name.

"Shut your trap, old man! I'll punch your teeth out. Now hand over the food I paid for!" Arisawa retorted. Orihime silently sauntered up to the scene, the two of the peasants not even looking in her direction. The argument was now becoming heated. She hadn't been able to translate the conversation Arisawa and the shopkeeper were having from a distance. Now it seemed the man was falsely accusing of her soon-to-be friend of stealing. That was a serious crime in her kingdom. You were often whipped for such acts of criminal rank.

"E-excuse me," Orihime tried to get a word in before one of the two picked up again.

The girl and the grumpy shopkeeper turned in the direction of the shaking Princess' voice. Orihime felt her heart skip a beat from their quick reaction. She no longer seemed confident with their agitated demeanor becoming noticeably present.

"Beat it kid! I'm busy right now!" the adult yelled in a snappy tone.

"Hey, don't talk to her like that! She's just as hungry as everybody else in this joint," the girl barked back. Actually, she wasn't hungry in the very least. Sora had made sure she'd eaten breakfast before they left for their outing. Orihime had never known her people were starving so poorly in her kingdom. Somehow, she felt guilty for their sufferings. The Princess only wanted to see if she could talk to a person she's never met before, yet now she sensed she needed to understand everyone else first.

This wasn't what Orihime had imagined her confrontation with outsiders to be like. Arisawa was standing up for her...why couldn't she say anything in defense to the man? Since birth, she had always been protected. Moreover, it wasn't because people truly cared for her well being, it was for the royal blood she had coursing through her body. If that weren't the case, she most certainly would not survive a day in this environment - even at nine years old.

The shopkeeper's voice brought Orihime back to the situation.

"I don't care, now hand over the bread. You didn't pay for it!" he continued to jest. The adult began to raise his hand towards Arisawa and Orihime couldn't believe what she was about to witness. How could someone touch a child in that manner? That was when she heard his voice; the voice that belonged to her brother.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, sir. I'm sure I could charge you on some account of cruelty towards this young lady." Sora stood behind the man, his cloak still worn and shadowing his identity. The shopkeeper seemed so much bulkier when in comparison to Sora. His height just barely reached the man's broad shoulders. Orihime hadn't noticed Sora's grip on the creep's arm until the man himself jerked away from the Prince.

"Orihime, I was looking everywhere for you. Why did you leave my side?" Sora knelt down on his knees while speaking to her. Tears began to cloud her vision from clearly viewing her only sibling and she darted straight into his chest. Sora who always saved her, no matter how much of an inconvenience she was to him.

"Did you just say Orihime? There's only one person I've heard of with that name. You're not-?"

"I am. However, if you could sir, lower your voice to a minimum. My sister is scared enough as it is. I don't want people flocking over to us," Sora explained with authority. Without having the time to process what her brother had implied, Orihime was lifted off the ground at his control and nestled herself closer to him. Next, Sora shuffled around in his trouser pockets for a few seconds until he found the object he was looking for. He pulled out a velvet red bag, enclosed with a gold chain slung around it. He dropped it into the shopkeeper's hand and slipped Arisawa away from the nasty salesperson.

"I believe these will cover the cost for your troubles. Please do not bother this child ever again," the Prince chastised. Orihime couldn't suspect what her brother had given the man. The only sensible offerings would have been coins or jewels. Wait! What if the jewelry he had just purchased, were the items he'd just given away? There was a sickly churning beginning to form in the bottom of her stomach at this realization. A princess is taught never to humiliate herself while in public appearances; however, Orihime didn't know how long she would be able to abide by that certain rule. She felt bile making its way up her throat.

In roughly two minutes, Sora had taken Orihime and Arisawa away from the frightening scene of the marketplace. She asked if her brother could put her back down - which he did - and she reaffirmed the bout of nausea from before, still lingering. In a swift motion, someone's small cold hand bucked to the Princess' forehead without any implication of a warning.

"Geez, you're burning up like a tomato Highness Inoue! You should really rest once you arrive home," a familiar scratchy voice pointed out. The hand dropped back to its owner's side and Orihime found herself oddly surprised to see Arisawa causing such a fuss over her health. Although, she couldn't ignore this girl's wishes either. A nice, warm bed did sound quite comforting after the crazy day she had.

"I will. I promise," the royal girl finally answered. Arisawa seemed satisfied with her response, being how she gave her new friend a wide smile in return.

"Good. I'm Tatsuki Arisawa by the way. Nice to meet you for the first time your Excellency."

After returning home that afternoon, the Princess didn't slip into bed first thing like her friend had asked of her to do. She wanted to seek out Ishida before heading in for the rest of the day. The boy had been aware of her adventure as of late last night, when her big brother had told Ishida's grandfather the idea. If anything were to happen to Sora and Orihime, the faithful man would know their whereabouts. She didn't have to travel far. Ishida was in the kitchen, his white gloves being neatly put on by his elder. When he turned to exit the cooking area, Orihime had been waiting anxiously by the door frame for his attention.

"Princess, what are you doing here?" Uryu abruptly felt the need to ask.

"I just came back from the village, Ishida-kun. It was fantastic! I met a girl named Tatsuki and I think she wanted to be friends! I even made a promise with her," Orihime enthusiastically went on about her day. Although the boy did argue that Highness Sora's outing had been a rather rash decision, Uryu could clearly see the happiness emitting off his friend.

"What promise would that be?"

"To sleep so I can get well!" Orihime slammed a tight fist into her open palm. It was like making Tatsuki's promise real, and sealing it with her word. Today wouldn't be the last time she saw the girl from the marketplace.

* * *

><p>Quite fondly, Uryu remembered that story. He recalled it so easily because Tatsuki Arisawa was the only friend Princess Inoue made outside the castle. In addition, when he went back to that morning two years ago, he could never overlook the answer his mistress had given him so faintly.<p>

"_Inoue-sama, if I may ask, what's gotten into you today?_"

_"I had a dream about my trip to the village when I was little. It was more or less like a weak memory trying to communicate with me. Tatsuki was there and Oni-sama, everyone from that day that I met. I know I've been rather diffucult lately to deal with and I apologize for that, however, I think my suggestion might help me feel better."_

_"Which is what?" _Uryu impatiently pondered.

_"I want Tatsuki to work here as my staff."_

Consequently, when Tatsuki wanted to know Orihime's location, Uryu respected the girl's distress over her friend. Even though Rukia and the Princess had an established relationship, the maid from the village was far more resourceful in getting the regal teenager to talk. Ishida was well aware he'd better give the ex-peasant an answer short and fast!

"Inoue-sama has retreated to her chambers. I'm sure she'd be willing to see you at this late hour," Uryu told her. The short caretaker glanced back at the seventeen-year- old boy. Rukia still wasn't able to comprehend the butler's urgency from before when he had entered the dining hall. True, she had always been suspicious of Matsumoto following their first meeting at Sora's death...but did her visit this evening truly raise flags and concern for the head of personnel?

"Thanks. I'll be leaving now. See you later, Kuchiki-san," Tatsuki said, giving a brief wave to the woman. The two of the Princess's friends watched Arisawa leave for the night - and once she was out of hearing range - Rukia cornered Uryu down into a chair.

"I swear if Matsumoto hurts the Princess, there's going to be hell to pay." If Uryu had to describe Rukia in two words, he'd say she acted like an overprotective mother when it came to Orihime. With just a three-year difference in age, the petite woman made sure their Highness had everything she could possibly need without over spoiling her. However, pampering her had never been a problem. Orihime never demanded for things that deemed useless. Rukia always wanted to keep their Princess happy, especially after the tragic loss of Inoue-sama. Uryu only yearned for the same.

"Well wait until you hear about this ball she's throwing," Ishida piqued the woman's interest.

* * *

><p>Walking up the last stair of the grand staircase, Tatsuki made a turn to the left and downward to Orihime's bed corridors. The childhood friend hadn't seen much of the Princess during the day. She herself was a busy person, helping put together beds for guests, preparing the dinner table, cleaning the furniture. However, she always had time to spare when it came to the royal Highness.<p>

As she approached closer to Inoue's room, Tatsuki could hear a lighthearted humming voice carrying itself into the hallway. The maid shook her head knowingly. It wasn't too often the Princess' singing could be heard throughout the castle during the wee hours of night. Staff members said it could put them to sleep if they weren't working. _I don't know a single person who wouldn't want to listen to that voice all night long_, Tatsuki divulged to herself. Even now as she stepped up to Orihime's door quietly, she had the impression that most of her worries were washed away by the consoling influence.

The spunky teenager knocked on the slightly creaked door. This caused Orihime's singing to come to an abrupt halt as she stopped mid-chorus.

A little shaken by the sudden disturbance, the Princess cautiously raised her voice.

"W-who is it?"

The door to her room pushed aside, a tired-looking Tatsuki occupying herself out in the hall. Immediately, the ends of Orihime's mouth curled into a smile and she ran over to greet the maid with a hug. The former peasant returned the gesture and the two friends released their holds of one another. Inoue grabbed both of Tatsuki's hands and dragged her over to her king-sized bed, which had a four poster canopy hanging above it. Upon doing this, Tatsuki noticed that the ladies-in-waiting had already properly dressed Orihime for bed, yet they had forgotten to let the Princess' hair down for the night.

"Do you want me to comb your hair, Orihime?" Tatsuki inquired. The Princess hadn't even begun talking and her friend already wanted to help sooth her nerves?

"I would love for you to," she responded. Getting off the mattress, Orihime walked herself over to a silver vanity mirror. Everything a girl could possibly aspire to have in her make up of assortments, the royal was bound to have it. Shortly following behind, Tatsuki picked up a maple comb with bristles for teeth. The first thing she did was untie Orihime's bun situated on the top of her head. When that was taken care of, her hair unraveled into a long curtain and the smell of lavender became noticeable.

Tatsuki collected a chunky part of Orihime's caramel hair and softly began to comb it back and forth. The Princess had the most beautiful hair Tatsuki had ever seen before and the most unique. She had frequently been aware upon her arrival at the castle, that people often judged her friend wrongly for the unusual color. A small amount of the population in the world was graced with such an abnormal shade, in her opinion**.**

Meanwhile, as her childhood companion continued to glide the comb down her head, Orihime had been thinking about the past events that took place during her aunt's stay. She was excited for the Masquerade Ball Rangiku had brought up, but she couldn't help and believe that something could possibly go wrong during the special celebration. It had been quite some time since her palace had thrown a party. The last affair honored guests had been apart of wasn't for a very happy reason - it had been the funereal for her deceased brother. Now she was inviting people she's never met before in her entire lifetime into her home. She didn't know how she exactly felt about that. Yet, she secretly had a plan stirring in the back of her own mind. A pretty clever idea if she said so herself.

"Tatsuki, I have a favor," the Princess spoke softly at first.

"What?"

"I want to go back to your village," Orihime securely voiced her decision.

The combing of her hair came to a stop at the favor. This girl had to be way out in the danger zone after what she was implying. Didn't she understand how ridiculous she sounded?

"Orihime...no, just...It's a bad idea. I can already feel it giving me a headache."

The Princess turned around in her cushion seat, immediately concerned about friend's sickness that was forthcoming. However, Tatsuki waved her off and forced her to face the mirror once again.

"Do you need to sit down?" Orihime asked, staring at her friend's reflection as she picked up the activity once more.

"I'm fine. What I'm trying to say is that it's going to get us into trouble."

**"**But imagine, Tatsuki!" the fair skinned girl flailed her arms, "You'll get to see your family again. You know, the people you haven't seen in two years?**"**

Her family was an important part of her life, however, they had respected her choice to leave with Ishida in order to pay for the bills. She didn't know what had changed since then. Maybe because she was scared of what_ would_ be different. Yet, she did have a sudden aching in her heart to see her parents and younger siblings.

* * *

><p>As he forged the last piece of metal for the afternoon, Ichigo wiped away the collected sweat on his forehead with the back of his arm. Sometimes, he hated his job. Especially on hot summer days like the one today. He was fully coherent of all the passing women taking in an eyeful of his chiseled body. While others, just stopped to talk to him and comment on how being a blacksmith's assistant had to be excruciating work. It really wasn't. The only part of the profession you had to have at least some knowledge about was the tools that are used. Besides, it paid him decent money.<p>

After handing over his boss his materials and grabbing the shirt he had taken off (because of the heat) down from the hanger, Ichigo yelled over his shoulder he'd return on Monday to his employer. He stepped back out into the darkening atmosphere and proceeded to make his way back to his family's small cottage. Yuzu was probably making dinner by now. He always preferred entering his home with a nice smell of food welcoming him at the door. It seemed like everyone else in the village had been leaving their work as well. The streets definitely didn't look as crowded as they had this morning. Ichigo had to admit the traffic of bustling peasants did seem abnormally larger than usual at dawn today. He wondered why that had been.

In less than five short minutes, Ichigo had set foot into the Kurosaki household. Just as the teenager had predicted, his youngest sister was at the fireplace preparing their meal.

"Ichi-nii! Welcome home!" Yuzu greeted him. He acknowledged her, then kicked off his shoes and put down his workbag. The teenager gave her a warm smile as he joined her company on the floor. He ruffled her short light brown hair, and leaned his body on the back of his hands. As his sister continued to stir the pot in front of her, Ichigo found himself encountering a strange feeling. He examined the small living space where he currently resided, and narrowed his russet eyes low to the floor. Something didn't look like it belonged in the midst of the items close to the door. He took note to Karin's dodge ball, Yuzu's handbag from their mother, and his dad's... medical equipment. Since when had that been there?

"Um...Yuzu...did-?"

"Ichiiiiiiigooooo!" first went the screeching obnoxious voice. The hot-tempered boy didn't even need to turn around to see who its recipient was. Why did_ he_ have to do this every time _he_ came home from one of _his_ jobs? Next came the pounding footsteps that shook the entire structure of the cottage, meaning Ichigo was already preparing himself for what he knew would be subsequently following that. Taking a course of action before his elder had the chance to tackle him; Ichigo had sprung onto his feet and wrestled Isshin into a headlock.

"Alright, that hurts my boy! Are you trying to strangle your dear old, dad?" Isshin grunted against his son's unrelenting grip. If he really wanted to, Ichigo would probably have continued to squeeze his parent if Yuzu hadn't cried at him to stop. Not particularly wanting to let Isshin go, the teenager slowly loosened his tight hold on the man before drastically dropping him to the floor altogether.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Quit attacking me without a warning!" Ichigo shouted at his father. As he got up on all fours, the doctor painfully rubbed the bottom of his hairy chin. His son clearly was already in a bad mood, which didn't necessarily surprise him. It seemed during these past few days he had been rather distant to the family. Maybe all he needed was a little outing to get things off his mind for a while. After all, Isshin did plan to be attending the Masquerade Ball this upcoming Monday.

When Ichigo had situated himself at their dinner table, the man had cautiously moved across the room to him. Now as he got a closer look, his son seemed to be in an even more agitated state than he was in before their encounter moments ago.

"Ichigo, what's going on? Something upsetting you?" the older Kurosaki sternly addressed. The boy heavily lifted his head to lock eyes with his father. Why was he asking these stupid questions? They were petty and frankly didn't need to be answered. The only thing he wanted to do was head down to the river and sleep for the rest of the evening, away from the people he loved.

"I can feel** him **getting more restless. I don't want to be around Yuzu and Karin if something were to happen," Ichigo whispered to his father. Ah, there was the real truth to the matter. The doctor took a peak out of the corner of his eye, making sure his youngest daughter was still busying herself with dinner. Yuzu was - thankfully - and he returned his attention back over to the orange haired boy. The parent placed his hand on Ichigo's shoulder and gave it a small grasp.

"You're not working tomorrow, right? Take the day to do some errands for me."

Ichigo didn't like the sound of that idea. He sighed, bored at the suggestion.

"Errands?" he deadpanned.

"Yeah! I've decided you and I are going to that ball thingy on Monday. Maybe you'll meet the girl of your dreams there and fall into a whirlwind romance-"

That had been the wrong move to make, considering the circumstances he now felt pressured to keep secret to the people close to him. The Masquerade Ball had been the thing farthest from his mind. He hadn't planned on going when his sister had told him about it at dinner yesterday, and he still didn't plan to attend it even at his father's request.

"Hell no!" Ichigo crashed his fist down, "I'm not going anywhere near that palace, you can just forget it!"

At the sound of his angered tone, Yuzu scooted herself around to see what her brother's uproar had been about. He was standing with his hands clutched at his side. His entire body seemed to be shaking with an unknown rage she's never quite known before.

"Yuzu," came her father's doctor voice, "Go get ready for dinner. Ichigo and I will be done in a few moments." In other words, she'd better hurry herself into another part of the house unless she didn't want to be punished for disobeying. Yuzu took the bucket of water she had sitting next to her and poured it over the fire to douse its flames. Then she grabbed the pot of food that had been hanging on a wire and settled it on the dinner table across from Ichigo. The girl whisked herself into the room she shared with Karin before she could unfortunately witness more of her brother's fury.

"I will not be forced against my will to go to some stupid ball where everyone flaunts over the patriarchs! It's a waste of time if you ask me!" With what he felt needed to be said to his father, Ichigo whirled around on his footing and stepped towards the door. Maybe he'd be lucky enough to find Renji lurking in one of the few "bars" they had in their pathetic village. He swore this living style was beginning to suffocate him. How was it fair that the royals were allowed to live such carefree lives, while his family and everyone else among them was trying to earn a decent penny? The Masquerade Ball was getting people's hopes up. A chance was presenting itself and his neighbors think there's enough room for them to finally be accepted, and not feel like an outcast like the rest of the peasant population did.

"Ichigo," Isshin called, "I don't remember allowing to let you leave."

The teenager quickly rotated back in the direction of his father's voice and crossed his arms over his chest. He didn't need to go further into an argument with this man. His decision was only one and final.

"And I don't remember agreeing to your ludicrous idea either," he retorted brashly. Isshin dropped his head as he shook it and ran a hand through his black hair, now at a loss of words. _If Masaki were here, she would have been able to calm him down to some degree_, the father confided to himself. Regrettably, his wife wasn't present or alive at the time to deal with their troublesome son they had brought into the world seventeen years ago. He'd have to come to some compromise before Ichigo walked out once again during their conversations.

"If you go on Monday, I won't bother you for anything else. Alright? I just think that by you attending the ball, it might help keep your other ego at bay for just a bit."

While his father's negotiation seemed a little of a stretch, at least it would get the doctor off his back for a few weeks. That was all Ichigo needed. By then, he'd have figured out a plan on what to do with **him**.

"Yeah, whatever," Ichigo said out of the side of his mouth, "But I'm going to hold you to that promise."

Isshin's face suddenly brightened at hearing his son's settlement and immediately rushed over to give him a fatherly hug. Still, he should have learned his lesson the first time. Not giving him the chance to attack him again, Ichigo rushed out of the house and shut the door behind him. Isshin face-planted the door in an instant and painfully slid down to meet the ground. Ichigo was going to pay for that later.


	4. Mindset Smile

**Author's Note: **This chapter shouldn't have been hard for me to write, yet it was. I knew the interaction I wanted to have between the characters and still, I don't feel like I was truly expressing the thought and meaning I was trying to show through the words. Overall, as a whole, I'm satisfied. Would you be so kind as to read, review - and most importantly - enjoy? Your support means a lot! I think we all know what's going to happen in this chapter. *wink*wink*

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong respectfully to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3 - Mindset Smile <span>

Uryu hadn't crossed paths with either Tatsuki or Rukia at all during the next morning. That little factor seemed to throw him off his regular course of chores that took place during the first half of the day. Most indefinitely, he would have already had an argument with Arisawa about properly arranging the table's utensils. That took place almost every meal they had. Then there was Rukia, who awoke around the same time each day he did, and helped keep the staff members in check with their duties. Baring those activities in mind, the butler was seemingly becoming annoyed as the minutes ticked by and there was still no sight of them. Princess Inoue's slumber shouldn't have to be disturbed. However, if there was no one else to assist him in doing so, he was the only available option.

With the staff working in their proper places, the young man left Sado to tend to the kitchen and began to journey upstairs to the second floor. He hoped something terrible hadn't happened. That was all Orihime had needed, more stress added onto her heavy pile of concerns. She might put on a happy front for everyone else, but Uryu knew not a single person could be joyous all the time. She still tried to put the past behind her - that was important. The matter of her attempting to bury what had been lost, at least gave him and the rest of her trusted friends a peace of mind. Now on the upper level, Uryu moved down the dimming hallway where the Princess (he assumed) was withheld in her room, waiting for someone to prepare her bath and ready her for a new day. As he passed an open window, the smell of freshly made bread drifted upwards to him. That wasn't coming from the kitchen. The cooking area was on the opposite side of the castle, in the differing path of the carrying wind. The butler stopped himself from proceeding much further. He took that moment to retract his footing and returned to the open casement. The weather was indeed being generous, the sun shining ever so brightly among the azure sky. There wasn't even a solitary cloud lurking in the heavens somewhere with the star. He could already feel the heat starting to circulate in the air.

Not only did Ishida have a clear outlook of the outside, he also had the perfect viewing of several pillars of smoke rising above the forest trees. That had to be the source of the smell. One of the countless villages surrounding Inoue's palace must be having a celebration for a holiday. Otherwise, what could explain the aroma of baked commodities? He had never noticed it before...well; he's actually never had to wake up the Princess before either. It was new to him and possibly something he could find himself taking a liking.

The butler smiled lazily and returned his falling glasses back onto the bridge of his nose. _Look at me, caught up on the simple smell of bread_, Uryu reflected in his head. He continued on his way to Princess Inoue's bedchambers, and then waited outside of her door when he arrived shortly there after. The teenager couldn't hear any noises coming from the opposing side of the door, which may perhaps mean Orihime was still sleeping. She did have a tendency to sleep late after nine o'clock. He brought his fisted hand to the door, subsequently rapping on the hard wood. There wasn't a sound. He tried once more, this time calling her name.

"Inoue-sama, may I come in? I don't mean to intrude, however it would seem Matsumoto-sama wants to return today to sort out some details regarding the ball and-?"

The door to Orihime's room opened mechanically without Uryu having the need to push it sideways. The butler warily stepped inside, first observing that the Princess wasn't even in her massive bed. Her curtains were still drawn, a speck of sunlight peaking past a small gap between the fabric. It relatively looked as if the room hadn't been touched. The bathroom was wide open, which meant she couldn't be in there either. Next, Ishida treaded over to the Princess' bed, its sheets and pillows being suitably propped and had been fluffed for the Highness. Finding nothing of interest, the butler was about to make his exit when from the corner of his eye, he spotted a folded piece of paper lying in the center of the bed. He found this to be stranger than Orihime not being in her bedroom. What possibly was there written in the little lone note? Uryu didn't ponder long about it, for then he had lifted one side of the canopy up with his arm and grabbed at the paper with his fingers. He brought it to his face and read the memento his mistress and co-workers had left for him.

_"Dear Ishida-kun,_

_As you can see, Tatsuki-chan, Kuchiki-san, and I aren't present in the palace this morning. That's because the two of them agreed to come with me to see Tatsuki-chan's parents and family. It's been a while, and even though my own blood is no longer with me, it doesn't mean I should stop other people from being with their family. I promise we will be back by sun down. If not, call a search party! The little blue men might have captured us, or worse even killed us! I hope that doesn't happen. Bye Ishida-kun!_

_Love, Princess Inoue_

_P.S. Kuchiki-san here. Don't worry; I'll make sure she stays out of trouble while we're visiting. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner._"

That explained why the morning had been so quiet. The three "bubbly" ones of the household weren't even anywhere near the palace walls, much less inside them. He should be mad with rage. The Princess should be reprimanded, and he should immediately notify the guards. However, Uryu Ishida did none of the following. Instead, he laughed. A chortle that was so very unnatural for him because of how little he showed that side of himself to others. He found himself shortly calming down and drew in a deep breath of air. Crumbling the letter into a stiff ball, he walked out of Inoue's room and shut the entryway.

"Silly girl, you never cease to amaze me," the butler mumbled with enjoyment, shaking his head. As he turned, he caught attention to a young woman - dressed in maid attire - running madly down the corridor to him and continually echoing his name. He waited patiently for the distressed individual to make his acquaintance (which she did) and listened intently to her between huffs of air.

"Mats...umoto...sama...is here...early...Ishida...She would like...to...speak with...Inoue-sama...right now," the poor girl belted out. At hearing this, Uryu tensed on the spot. He had almost forgotten. Why had he almost forgotten?_ I'm too busy wrapping my mind around other things. I got distracted._ Nevertheless, a butler wouldn't be doing his job if he didn't take part in it. He got his legs moving once again, the maid trailing at his heels as he yelled orders to her for seating and snacking for their royal guest. He could only hope Princess Inoue made it back in time, or else he'd be stuck dealing with the overly loud aunt she was regrettably related to by blood.

"Hurry home," Uryu whispered, barely enough for the maid behind him to hear.

"Did you say something, sir?"

"No. Now get back to work!" This was going to be a long day, he could already tell.

* * *

><p>The winding road that led to Tatsuki's village had been most certainly a bumpy one. The carriage they had borrowed from the castle was trying its hardest to avoid any mischievous rocks and branches that placed themselves in their path. Two hefty horses and their henchman pulled the three passengers inside to their approaching destination. Princess Inoue was swinging her covered legs back and forth, as she hummed a little tune of her own. She desperately wanted to sneak a peak from behind the little curtain that was concealing them, however, Rukia advised her not to. If they happened to pass by stragglers on the road, it might give way about the truth of who they really were.<p>

"Aw, but Kuchiki-san!" the noble pouted, "It would be a tiny glimpse! I only want to try and remember more about the wonderful trip I took with Nii-sama a couple of years ago."

Tatsuki grunted in response to her friend's commentary. She was in the same boat with the sensible caretaker, Orihime clearly being the only one who did not understand the reason for her own protection. Rukia and Tatsuki were of no importance to the village, while their precious Princess - if seen - could stir some unnecessary mayhem and then that would be the last time Uryu would ever allow the royal girl to leave the palace grounds. The spunky maid could only imagine the annoyance the butler was experiencing against them. Surely, by now, he had found the note left by the trio. Moreover, if there was one thing Tatsuki had become aware about Uryu, he did not like surprises.

"Listen to her Orihime. If you don't, then our little 'adventure' - as you would call it - is going to end quickly in the process. We're already taking chances by bringing you along, and it's because of Kuchiki-san that we were able to go. I'm not trying to spoil your fun, but just sit still until we get there, okay?" Tatsuki lightly urged her.

Inoue reluctantly moved back into her cushioned bench that she shared with Rukia, and rested her chin into the palm of her hand. As the carriage hauled them along in route, the rustling of the leaves they kicked up only intensified Orihime's desire to look out. She rarely was able to leave the presence of the castle. Now with the opportunity presented before her, she found herself wanting even more. The Princess felt claustrophobic inside the coach and she was unsure how much longer she would be able to handle the ride to the village. After two years of assisting the noble's personal needs, Tatsuki deserved to be with her family, even if it was for one day. Orihime vaguely remembered Tatsuki mentioning that her friend occasionally wrote letters to her mother - who would fret and cause herself a fever in the process. Mrs. Arisawa would be so pleased to see her daughter back home; Inoue could already picture the reunion.

A few minutes after Tatsuki's scolding, the carriage came to a halt. The horses that had been pulling them moments ago were snorting in frustration. Then suddenly, there was a bang on the side of the cart. It was only an indication that the henchman wanted to talk to the three women within. Rukia was the one who decided to take action and poked her head out the window to speak with the man.

"Is there something wrong?" the petite caretaker questioned. The operate turned around in his seat - positioned on the top of the carriage - and politely pointed out where they currently were resting.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but it seems this is as far as I can go. If I proceed any further, the locals would catch sight of the carriage," he explained. Rukia's eyebrows hitched together into a thin line at hearing the man's cautious advice. They were close. Exiting the coach would mean they'd leave to wander the streets of a village they weren't entirely secure about entering. Even with a cover up provided, it would only take a single person to point out whom Princess Inoue truly was if they recognized her from an appearance she made during the Prince's funeral.

Rukia settled back into her seat and told Tatsuki and Orihime they needed to prepare for their departure. It wasn't a problem for the both of them to get ready. The two friends lifted their hoods over their heads, with Rukia following the same motion. The first to step down from the wagon was the maid, who waited patiently for the Princess and caretaker to trail behind her. When the royal party gathered off to the side of the road, Tatsuki spoke to the henchman upfront. She told him to return to the exact location they were still standing by once the sun began to dip below the horizon line. They would make sure they'd be back before it got too dark.

Tatsuki led the two women she had brought along with her down to the edge of the road. Orihime was as silent as ever, observing every little detail she could capture with her gray eyes. On both sides of the dirty path, there were several humongous elm trees. The sizes of the branches provided a decent amount of shade from the summer's strong rays of warmth. This is what she had been anxiously awaiting for eight years. To return to the place where she had her fondest and most important memories of her brother, when he rescued Tatsuki and her from a cruel shopkeeper that was ready to punish the child for stealing.

"Orihime, hurry up or we'll leave without you!" her best friend shouted down to her as the Princess pulled away from her daydreaming.

"Y-yes! Coming!" she responded, picking up the pace and gleefully joined back with her two traveling companions, walking towards a large iron gate that looked accessible for the women.

* * *

><p>"So...why am I here again?" a scarlet-haired man asked from behind Ichigo. The teenager was now beginning to regret ever inviting Renji Abarai to join him in some mundane chores. After all, the nineteen-year-old didn't have much of anything to do at the time. Besides for the fact that he'd drink himself to sleep before twelve o'clock even reared its ugly head for him. If there was one fact that was apparent, it was that Renji hadn't been born into a loving family, unlike Ichigo's very own. His mother abandoned him when he was only three years of age. He had lived with his father for most of his life, up until last year when he turned eighteen. Mr. Abarai wasn't particularly much of a caring father either. Ichigo could recollect a few accounts of where Renji would return the next day after just seeing him, and he'd be wearing a black eye or a scrape somewhere on his face.<p>

"Just shut up, would you? You're not making this any easier," the adolescent grumbled towards Renji. His best friend sounded as if Ichigo wanted to be doing errands for his father - and under the current circumstances regarding Isshin's concern over him - he was slightly happier not to be in the presence of the Kurosaki's cramped cottage. As much as he loved his sisters, there only so much tolerance he could handle being around them without the persisting voice of his other ego talking maliciously in his head. Renji understood him the best out of everyone in the village, considering the two of them had been good friends since early childhood. The tattooed man was only two years older than Ichigo and surprisingly, had been able to endure the teenager's grumpy attitude most of his life. Somehow, he knew there was secretly an underlying reason why Ichigo really wanted him to tag along for errands. However, Renji decided to keep mum about the issue that was hovering between them.

The two friends continued to descend into the mass of peasants that were crowding the narrow street ways, occasionally bumping into strangers' shoulders and then cursed out by them. They had grown accustomed to their cruel words ever since they had permission to walk the village by themselves without adult supervision. As if the people he didn't already have to be civilized with were getting on his nerves, the excruciating heat was making it even more unbearable to be in close assortments with the harassing mob. Moreover, the dirt that a group of annoying children had flung into the air wasn't helping Ichigo in spotting the little cart he needed to find before the end of the day. He had completed most of his father's demands before the sun had the chance to rise to its highest point in the sky, and now he had his own agenda he wanted to finish so he could leave the craziness of the market place.

After a little silence from Ichigo, Renji contemplated to open his mouth about the upcoming event that had every one in a whirl of excitement. His hot-blooded friend didn't know of his plans for the Masquerade Ball - and maybe he didn't care - however, Abarai felt obligated to let Ichigo know that he would be attending the noble gathering with what little money he possessed from his job.

"Hey Ichigo!" the nineteen-year-old shouted over the noise of a group of peasants arguing close by, "How much longer until we get there? I'm ready to melt here."

The younger man didn't hear him, his head wrapped around other things not pertaining to his friend. He could have sworn the flower shop was approximately around the area they were walking in the direction of. There was a slim chance the old man could have moved and changed residence, however, Ichigo found that highly unlikely. If you had trouble making a living in the village, it would be an even greater effort to earn money somewhere else. Typically, once a person established themselves in the common community, they were there to stay. No one would go through the hustle and bustle of leaving unless he really had a purpose for traveling to another location.

Just as the orange-haired teenager prepared himself to turn around and head back to his part of the village, Ichigo spotted a frail looking man (around seventies in age) supporting a beaten umbrella in the air with one of his hands. Judging by the way the umbrella titled, if the shopkeeper released his hold on the pole, it might have well had toppled onto the moss-covered ground. From where the seventeen-year-old stood, he noticed that the man's cart was customer free. It would be the perfect chance for Renji and he to buy flowers from the good civilian and then run as fast as they possibly could; away from the stares and whispers that would begin to surface once they had strolled over.

"Dumbass, I found it," Ichigo whirled his head around at Renji, and then pointed, "We have to cross over from where we are." Renji followed his friend's finger that directed across the passageway, where on the opposite side of the road a few feet upwards, stood a stout man setting up his business. Ichigo began to move diagonally through the crowd, with Renji following at his heel. He couldn't even begin to comprehend as to why his childhood friend was heading in the direction of a flower stand. Exactly what purpose did he have there? With June behind them, visiting Mrs. Kurosaki's grave was out of the question. It left Renji stumbling through all the possibilities as Ichigo and himself maneuvered around the body of overheated people.

"What's going on, Mr. Toyama? I haven't seen you in awhile," Ichigo greeted the kind soul upon arrival. The old man slowly dipped his head at the teenager, and then brought a hand to his face to shield his eyes from the barreling sun, even though the umbrella clearly protected him. Mr. Toyama's pale eyes held a gentle expression as he studied the gentleman in front of him. There was a sense of familiarity from the unusually color haired boy. He faintly remembered two small girls that usually joined him while another man - much younger than Mr. Toyama himself - supervised.

"Kurosaki? That's you, isn't it?" the shopkeeper took a shot at the name. Surprised by his answer, Ichigo faltered for a second before responding to the elder. Mr. Toyama wasn't particularly known for his memory or lack there of.

"You got it. I came by to have a look at your flowers - if you don't mind," he quickly elaborated. Even at the notion, Renji still didn't understand Ichigo's need to buy plants. Heaven forbid he buys any and keep them for himself. That would raise even more eyebrows, especially from his own father. To Renji, Ichigo and flowers simply did not belong in the same sentence. The teenager seemed unaffected by his friend's visible fright and began to examine the blossoming vegetation in front of him. It would seem Mr. Toyama had grown a small collection of floras over the course of the cool months. There were some flowers Ichigo couldn't ever recall seeing from the wrinkled man. Each one he gently touched with his fingertips held a different aura.

When he came across a cup-shaped, four-petal yellow flower in the compartments of the cart, Kurosaki recognized it as the Japanese Wood Poppy. The flower was simple and yet, the perfect choice Ichigo was looking for. Then again, he wasn't entirely positive on what type of gift he should be getting for the Princess of the kingdom. She was highly respected and people knew not a thing about her. Her whole life - except for two years ago - had been a secret from the public. Even at that, there were very few who knew what had happened to the Inoues' parents years ago. The noble shrouded herself in mystery and Ichigo didn't feel comfortable entering the palace in being aware of the fact.

Ichigo circled the other side of the man's cart, his eyes wandering at a glimpse of an unusual color of blue. Renji moved off from the path and walked up to the flowers his friend was recently observing. The wood poppy was quite small and could probably be crushed in the palm of his hand if he decided to pick it from it's stem.

Abarai took the available opportunity to question his friend's motives on the expedition that he had been forced to be apart of.

"Ichigo," he said deeply, "Why ya looking at these for?" Renji pointed to the collection of plants.

"Moron, I'm not buying them for myself," he grunted, "Dad mentioned something to me about 'Gentlemen 101' of where the men who attend royal events buy their partners flowers for the night. I really see no point in getting them for just a single party, but I also don't need to be ruled out any more than I already am for my hair or the fact I'm poorer than them."

He should have known Ichigo's father would have made some sort of comment regarding proper educate. Being a doctor, Renji was assured the man traveled more often than people who didn't have a job. He was probably invited to special parties at every trip he took away from his family. It only made sense for Isshin to tell his son how to treat a lady with the chance riding his back he could be further ridiculed for being a peasant. Obviously, it applied to himself as well. _Maybe I should reconsider going Monday._

While his pal seemed lost in thought across from him, Ichigo continued to absorb the blue flower that he had reached out to grab. It was much larger compared to the poppy he had just looked at. The leaves on it clearly hairier and the stem three feet longer in length. The flower's middle was an explosion of golden with the stigma spread out in little orbs from the core of the plant.

"Are you getting that for a special someone?" a sweet, feminine voice asked from the flank of Ichigo. The boy hastily pulled back from the unspecified floral and snapped his head to the side of where a figure was standing rather...closely to him. The figure's facial appearance was masked by the cloak she had over her head. Besides for her upper face being concealed from him, Ichigo's attention had solely focused on the ample lips the woman possessed. Her wavy and ginger hair carelessly hung down to her obviously well endowed chest that was visible from underneath the cloth. This person didn't seem to belong in the village. She appeared to be too clean and far too nice to live in a place like Ichigo's home.

**Hey Kingy, did you forget how to talk? The little lady asked you a question.**

Not **him** again. He'd been quiet up until this point and the exact moment he saw fit for an opening, he touched the ground. Ichigo's stomach began to stir at the realization that his alter ego had come out to play. He tried to push the thought and the disturbing voice in the back of his mind, that way he could remain calm to the best of his ability.

"What?" he inquired. The stranger showed displeasure on her lips, and then crossed her arms over her chest. She pointed as if that were the only way to get the young man's attention off her, remembering her caretaker's watchfulness about speaking with random people she recently met. Rukia beyond doubt would not even allow the Princess to be within centimeters of an unknown man.

"I noticed you were looking at the flowers. Are they for someone?" Orihime persisted in finding the answer. She thought how peculiar it had seemed that a teenager like himself would find an interest in flowers. The activity of pruning plants was more directed towards a woman. Perhaps jobs in the village were different. The little she knew about the unusual outside world, the greater passion her heart swelled to understand what day-to-day activities people did. Finally the young man beside her answered, with a slight blush raised on his cheeks.

"You could say that...," Ichigo uncomfortably swallowed. Why was this girl suddenly taking an interest in his business? She didn't seem scared by his presence, as so many other people in his little town did. In fact, she huddled even closer to him. She turned her eyes in the direction of the cart and outstretched her small hand to the blue flower he was currently holding.

"Would it be all right if I helped you?"

He wasn't expecting her generosity to be so quick. Ichigo simply concluded the stranger would look at her own accord, while he went about his own errand. _People like her don't exist here_, he confided. He continued to study her, watching as she slipped her auburn hair behind her ear. It glistened even in the shade. At that point in time, he decided he would let the girl assist him in finding a present in regards for the Princess. Her mere gender only told him she'd be far more successful than Renji in purchasing one.

"Sure, if you have some time to spare," as he narrowly watched her.

Orihime laughed, "I don't think my friend would mind if I'm gone for a little while. She's visiting her family and I wouldn't want to spoil her time with them. So what's her favorite color?"

How does one explain his situation to an outsider? He doubted she knew very little about the upcoming gala. It might have been useless to explain it to her, while at the same being a waste his time. The Princess was just as much as a stranger as the woman. Still, he attempted to relay his problem to Orihime.

"I don't know. I've never met her," he seemingly summed it. A little startled by his cutting answer, the noble's heart begin to race from the annoyed tone she heard out of Ichigo. If she was becoming an inconvenience for the adolescent, she didn't want to put herself further in his way.

With additional information presented before her, Princess Inoue found it to be even more bizarre that the boy was looking to give a flower to a person he's never made conversation with. She suddenly was beginning to wish she had listened to Rukia - where ever she may be. The caretaker would most certainly scold her once she found her after she had slipped away in secrecy. Furthermore, if she were to be discovered and kidnapped that would only cause for more damage control on Tatsuki and Rukia's part. The two of them already knew the punishment that was waiting for them at the return of the palace.

When the stranger hadn't said a word to him for the next few moments, Ichigo began getting anxious. Sure, he knew what he had just shared with her did seem a little odd. However, it wasn't as if it were the most absurd. He was plainly searching for an item that could please not only the likes of his father, but appeal to the parasites he would be partying together. As long as he wasn't spoken to or bothered at the ball, he'd be contempt until he'd have to leave. Nothing else mattered.

After some time went by, Orihime finally found the courage within herself to ask the man what he had meant from his earlier statement.

"I'm sorry," she gently shook her head, as if what she were about to say was going to lead her into trouble, "But...what did you mean? About not meeting the girl?"

For some outlandish reason, Ichigo felt the tension on his forehead lift. _She's not giving up_, he thought, _she wants to know_. With her, he'd be able to complain about the unlucky situation that he had found himself in without any judgment. Renji showed no interest, except for the mention of why Ichigo had brought him along in the first place. The young woman seemed to care. Alternatively, perhaps was still curious. He'd never see her again, which wouldn't work against him.

Ichigo twirled the stem between his index finger and thumb. Even now, he couldn't exactly figure out what type of plant it was. He supposed he'd have to wait in knowing. He put the flower back from where he had initially taken it.

With his focus on the stragglers who shuffled along the road opposite of him, Kurosaki let out a drawled sigh and explained the Masquerade event to Orihime. While he did this, she shifted over to the next compartment of flowers. The blue floral was still possessed in her hand.

"I've never seen her because she's royalty. I'm being forced to go to a party on Monday by my father. We'll be chumming it up with rich folks that are attending, including some people from my village. The whole thing seems too strange for me. I mean, do they think they can resolve the issues between the peasants and the others by simply joining them together in a room? There's just bound to be a fight."

As he concluded, Orihime began to attempt to put the missing pieces together into Ichigo's story. The ladder had referred to the mystery girl as being of royal association. In addition, he said he would be attending a festivity during the upcoming week. A third class denizen being connected to an aristocrat seemed highly improbable. Then again, his explanation sounded familiar to her. Wasn't her event inviting people from all over the land and welcoming peasants into her palace? It couldn't be a coincidence. A person of lower rank and a person of quality would not encounter each other inside the walls of a castle. Unless, it was from Orihime's summon.

Her aunt had never discussed with her about an official date. Hence the reason she was deeply confused. Had Rangiku advanced forward in the plans without her?

The Princess' throat tightened at realizing the possibility that the truth had been hidden from her by her relative. However, she knew she shouldn't jump to conclusions. She may be wrong in assuming the worst from Rangiku. Orihime needed to linger just a little longer.

Quietness fell over the two once again, both avoiding direct eye contact with the other. Ichigo took the moment to glance to the side as the stranger searched the draw that was in front of her. This time pink flowers were adorned inside it. Renji had seemed to be occupying himself with casual chatter between Mr. Toyama and himself. The nineteen-year-old's vibe wasn't threatening. More or less...respectful to the fragile soul. Seeing that his friend wasn't causing any harm, Ichigo's focus went back over to Orihime, who now held a Maiden Lily tightly between her fingers - along with the blue flower from before. The Maiden Lily had a pink tint, with it's main body in the shape of a trumpet and the petals bloomed outward.

"I didn't even get the chance to see those," he truthfully spoke. He joined the Princess at the section of plants and took one of his own. Ichigo had recognized the lily fairly well because of his sisters, Yuzu and Karin. Every year on the anniversary of their mother's death, the girls would personally purchase them to put on Masaki's tombstone. It had never been a different option.

Orihime could hear a small tenor of pleasantness in the boy's voice at her results. Cautiously, she snuck a peak at Ichigo from underneath her heavy hood. She noticed the light smile that had graciously decorated his perfect lips. The teenager looked quite attractive when his forehead wasn't constantly in a scowl. However, even when it was, the Princess found her heart fluttering at the sight. Not wanting to stare, she turned from Ichigo and brought her concentration onto the cart once more.

"It sounds as if you're familiar with those in particular," she said. When her delicate voice had spoken, Ichigo broke apart from his reminiscing. He whisked his head towards her, his mouth somewhat parted from his astonishment of the young woman's receptiveness. Ichigo hadn't mentioned a single reference to the Maiden Lily, besides that he hadn't noticed them. There was no remark of his mother or his sisters for that matter. Yet, she had known in some form what the flower meant in private regards to himself. Was he recklessly letting important substance slip through his tough exterior? On the other hand, was she naturally good at reading people?

As he opened his mouth to question Orihime's comment, another feminine voice that did not belong to the Princess intruded him from further examination.

"Hey, Lady! Excuse me, I'm deeply sorry. Would you move? _You_! Over _there_ at the cart! Could I have a word with _you_?"

There was no misinterpreting the voice. Especially when it reached Orihime's ears. It was her caretaker - Rukia Kuchiki - shouting from across the marketplace. The noble easily identified Rukia barreling towards her in the crowd and the Princess knew she had been caught. The petite woman still had on her cape and her hood drawn over. She was creating a center of attention around her loud outburst. Immediately, every imaginable pair of eyes rested on the caretaker and Orihime's mind began to spin uncontrollably. She didn't want to abandon the teenager - whose help she had offered - without guiding him towards a decision he felt comfortable to make. Unfortunately for her, Rukia was approaching closer to her position. If she had to say something to the boy, she had to do it now!

"Do you still want my opinion?" she attempted to ignore the yelling; which was coming her way.

"Um, is that woman talking to you?" Ichigo asked, catching sight of the stranger's uneasiness. By the expression on the other woman's face, he could visibly see she wasn't sporting a happy demeanor. If he didn't intervene, Ichigo sensed something disastrous might occur against the young girl who was helping him. He saw Renji's attention pull away from Mr. Toyama, his hands suspended in air as if he were explaining an intense subject with the aged man.

Suddenly, there was a weak grasp on his forearm. It was the kind stranger, her focus glued onto the little lady quickly coming nearer to the cart. It was difficult to read her own face - especially for the fact that it was hidden from him in the first place. However, he swore he noticed a tremble tread down her back.

Then she whispered to him, in the quietest voice she had since her first word with Ichigo.

"If you want to surprise the royal mistress, get her the Himalayan Blue Poppy. It's unique and very hard to find in these areas. However, if you want to show you have an idea of what girls like and that you know what you're talking about, then I suggest you purchase her the Maiden Lily."

What nonsense was she spouting? She was making it more complicated than it needed to be! He only wished for a single flower. Furthermore, who said anything about trying to impress the Princess? Did he seem desperate?

Before Rukia had the chance to humiliate her any further, Orihime carefully placed the two flowers she had in her hands back into the rightful compartments and politely bowed to Ichigo as she started to retreat to her caretaker.

"I hope I was some assistance to you, Scowl face-kun" she tenderly beamed.

With nothing else to be said, the Princess swiftly turned her back on Ichigo and not long after, joined Rukia in the middle of the road. The peasants - no longer finding interest in the personal matter - slowly, but surely began to depart from the circle that had formed and went back to their business. Orihime's caretaker seemed pleased at the Princess for beckoning so fast. She thought she'd have to do at least a little tugging on her behalf to get the Highness away from the man she had been conversing.

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime guiltily smiled, "You found me!"

The twenty-year-old puffed out her non-existent chest. As much as the dear noble might try to cover up her disappearance, Rukia knew the truth. She had her eyes turned for one moment and Orihime had taken advantage of it. When Kuchiki immediately reported the Princess' vanishing act to Tatsuki, the maid - who would normally be furious at the carelessness - told Rukia to leave Orihime alone for an hour in the village. Clearly, the maid put too much faith in her birthplace. Every turn you made, there was a huge risk you could be robbed of all your possessions.

Pushing her jet-black hair out of her face, Rukia responded, "I hope you know I'm not happy! If I ever have to chase you down again, I'm going to make someone else do it. I think I've lost some weight after all this traveling."

"You don't need lose anything, Kuchiki-san. You're so skinny to begin with."

Rukia waved off her polite comment, murmuring 'nonsense' under her breath. The two women exchanged a few more words with each other as Ichigo moved up besides Renji, back at the cart. His friend's eyes seemed attached to the littler one of the duo. If he didn't stop soon, Kurosaki feared he might be subjected to see the drool pool from Abarai's mouth.

"I'd like to get to know her better," Renji grinned devilishly, elbowing Ichigo in the ribs, "If ya know what I mean."

"She looks like a kid!" the orange-haired one retorted. However, his words didn't seem to phase Renji in the slightest. Ichigo shook his head in disgust. He had no idea the type of girl his pal took to an interest in. Rarely they talked about personal relationships in regarding the opposite sex. Because neither of them had ever had a significant other in their lifetime. Most of the women in the village weren't even half-decent in appearance, which made it very hard to think of a possibility of having any kind of relationship with one. And this time, there apparently was an exception.

As Ichigo stepped towards Mr. Toyama, he began to replay the entire conversation that had occurred with the unknown girl. She didn't seemed frightened by him nor was she apprehensive in holding a discussion with him. It was almost as if he was meeting up with an old friend. He felt strangely comfortable to be around her, and his alter ego had seemed to behave himself as well. He hadn't heard the voice since the beginning of the whole tribulation.

Another issue that he couldn't wrap his mind around was what she had called him. He was always aware he had a distinct facial impression on people. His own father said he was born with his eyebrows permanently formed in a scowl. Obviously, the fact remained to be true. Even a complete stranger had noticed.

"Are you reading to buy something, Kurosaki?" Mr. Toyama asked the adolescent. Ichigo curtly nodded and handed the shopkeeper the proper amount of change for his purchase.

"The Maiden Lily is a perfect choice. Is it for the missy you were talking to with earlier?" the old man wriggled his silver eyebrows. Ichigo couldn't help but feel his face begin to sweat. He wanted to believe it was the weather that was making him flush, not the flower man's comment.

"Hey, old man. I'll take another one of those."

Renji had interrupted. Ichigo glanced behind his shoulder, watching as his friend reached across for the lily on the other side of the cart. After it was in his hold, he shuffled around his pockets for a short minute. Once he found the money that he needed, the tattooed individual placed it in Mr. Toyama's hand and wished him a good day. The red-head wasted no time in leaving the shop and began to head back into the heap of peasants moving along the road they had come from. Ichigo hurriedly walked next to him, taken aback by Renji's gesture. He also took note that the two outsiders had already fled from the scene of the marketplace.

"Do you actually plan to attend the Masquerade Ball?" Ichigo snorted.

Renji grumbled, "Yeah," then he pivoted his body, "And what if I am? Does it bother you?"

Kurosaki knew better than to start a fight with the childhood friend. It wasn't the intention. He just wanted to poke a little fun at the older half. Almost to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He decided to leave Renji's inquiry unreciprocated for the moment.

Overall, Ichigo concluded that his day had been far different from what he had expected it to be. Yes, he had completed all of the errands he was set out to do. In addition, he dealt with the extra weight of meeting someone new. Never did he imagine himself actually enjoying the presence of another person besides his family and the occasional Renji. Now with the wisdom of knowing the nineteen-year-old would be joining along with him at the Inoue palace, Ichigo didn't feel so much alone. Still, he could not wait for the event to be over and behind him. He could foresee the entire charade ending terribly. Many of the peasants didn't have money, but there were a select few. They were the ones who could obtain resources to make outfits for the special excursion. Either way, there would be some sort of conflict. Ichigo didn't doubt it in the least.

Nobles despise the lower class.

Peasants resent the nobles.

The entire evening would have to be carefully observed by the palace. The Princess clearly didn't see the possible afflictions that could occur on the approaching day.

Ichigo sighed, sensing an arising headache. Renji and himself continued to progress further away from the market place and he was happy to be out of the chaos.

"You never answered my question," came his friend's husky voice alongside him. Ichigo's head swiveled and his face broke out into a grin.

"Oh, do you mean if it worries me that you're coming with my father and I on Monday?" he put casually.

Abarai grunted, "You make it sound as if I don't exist."

"Maybe it's better that you think that," and Ichigo took the lead from his friend. He could hear Renji's footsteps recede in the dirt, with the kick of his heels planting themselves in the ground. Ichigo waited. A smart remark should be heading his way.

"Asshole."

Ah, and there it was.

* * *

><p><em>Oh my goodness! Orihime in Chapter 462 just took my breath away! She's such an amazing character. My heart ached with her! I advise all IchixHime fans to read the chapter, if you haven't already!<em>


	5. Through the Motion

**Author's Note: **First of all, a big thank you for the people who read and reviewed. I'm at twenty-one reviews, and for me, that is an accomplishment. It's all because of you that I find the ability to write a chapter. School has ended which means my time to write is limitless. Please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Magdalena88 - It's listed as a tragedy because of Orihime's brother. His death (or shall I say murder) is what will impact a good portion of the story. **

**nypsy - I'm glad you thought Uryu was adorable! I don't think he gets enough appreciation. And don't worry, there will be far more interaction between Ichigo and Orihime throughout chapters.**

**ichihime shaz - Thanks! I also feel the same way regarding Tsukishima.**

**sorakun9 - Yeah, I would have preferred it if Orihime had been able to break away from the mind control, but unfortunately, that did not happen. Also, thank you! I will try my best to deliver the romance when the arrival of the ball comes around.**

**Thank you for everyone else who commented. **

**Disclaimer****: **All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4 - Through the Motion<span>

If the decision had been for her to make, Princess Inoue would have preferred to stay in the tiny village she had intruded on for just a moment longer. It wasn't for which her heart belonged somewhere else. No, she was fully lucid of where her rightful home had always been. However, the essential element paraded the back of her mind of not knowing when she'd be able to return to Tatsuki's birthplace. Everything her dear friend had worked hard for and held close to her, resided in the village, a good distance away from the palace.

If any sort of tragedy were to be brought upon the maid's family, Tatsuki may not so easily be able to attain access to a carriage. Although, her being one of Orihime's dearest friends gave the young woman an advantage during emergencies. Hopefully, nothing of those extremes would ever happen. Although, the bad always seems to strike when it is least expected. Still, the beautiful girl would not allow such thoughts to ruin her end to a perfect day! Even if being in the village brought back old memories of her brother.

_Stop, don't even go any further_. She wouldn't allow herself to bear any more painful remembrances of Sora. However, she found it quite difficult not to think about him in that particular instance. Eespecially since Rukia and she were waiting across from Tatsuki's dwelling as the spiked-haired girl kissed each of her parent a goodbye. The maid's younger siblings stood only a few centimeters behind their guardians, cautiously awaiting a turn for their big sis.

Once Rukia and Orihime arrived at the noisy household after their slight detour, the trio of women stayed at the Arisawas' for two full gracious hours.

Her lovely caretaker promised she wouldn't say a word about the Princess' interaction with the outsiders as long as her Highness behaved herself the rest of their trip - which Rukia assumed, would not be a problem. The twenty-year-old stole a glance to the side of her, conjuring in her own mindset that the beautiful teenager she was assigned to look after, didn't seem none too fazed by the encounter she had had with the two strange men from earlier. Speaking of which, she realized her silly mistake of not keeping her guard up now that the Princess had descended far from the chaotic mess of the marketplace. It was still easy enough for the commoners to follow her if they had the least suspicion of who she ultimately was in the real hierarchy. Thankfully, as she studied the area, the redhead and the strangely colored haired one were nowhere in sight, and hopefully, their presence would stay far enough away from Orihime.

Rukia couldn't grasp the strange situation at all in her head. What was the royal mistress even doing, speaking to two lowly beasts? They could have easily taken advantage of her if they truly wanted! Moreover, there was something "odd" about the carrot-top one the Princess mostly had been talking to, based on what Rukia's lilac eyes could access from afar. He had an unsettling aura about him that was questioning and it certainly bugged Rukia as to what the reason could possibly be as she thought back. Just the thought of the Princess being kidnapped or worse - killed - made Kuchiki's anger rise even further. She had mentally swore to herself that she wouldn't get bothered by the nauseating sensation in which Orihime had abandoned her side and went off exploring in a place she (Rukia) hadn't ever been to.

Her intense thinking was broken by the sniffles of the previously mentioned ladder. Kuchiki's eyes darted to their corners, only to notice Orihime's excitement from her excursion had officially ceased. Instead, the Princess' well-known smile was flipped into the exact opposite of a gentle expression. Her face had succumbed to sadness. Rukia knew the touching moment presented before Orihime's eyes were quite difficult for the royal Highness to watch and process. Tatsuki had a significantly large family; there was no doubt because Rukia had heard all the stories about them from Arisawa's mouth. That most in dubiously stung Orihime's heart each time her best friend mentioned any one of kin. All who Princess Inoue had was that annoying aunt of her's, Rangiku Matsusmoto. _She must loath for moments like these_, Rukia thought quickly. It certainly made Rukia think of her own family at home.

"Okay, I have to leave now," Tatsuki's voice shattered the caretaker's cloud of thoughts. The petite lady hadn't even been aware of Tatsuki hugging her brother and sister until she pulled away after speaking. The two women standing by straightened their attention onto Arisawa as she briskly wiped away the stray tears that had rolled down her cheeks.

"Tatsuki-chan, please don't cry," Orihime suddenly stepped forward, resting a comforting hand over the tomboy's shoulder. It was best not to interrupt a touching moment such as the one in front of her, but she hated seeing Tatsuki in distress.

Mrs. Arisawa moved closer to her daughter, limping to Tatsuki to hug and comfort her one last time. Her face had broken out into a fever, sheen of sweat covering her forehead. The middle-aged woman was stressing her body more than it needed to. Her midnight colored hair was tightly pulled back into a bun, her face visible for anyone to see. Orihime didn't need to be close enough to her only to observe her skin lacked a glowing color. The mother of three looked about ready to faint if given the opportunity. It wasn't reassuring either to Tatsuki that her father was beginning to form similar sick-like symptoms.

As the maid's mother wrapped her in an embrace, Princess Inoue took a step backwards. She would let the endearing woman speak privately to her eldest without her eavesdropping. The mother and daughter stood still in place as one whispered into the other's ear.

Time passed for two more minutes, until finally, the Arisawa women broke their squeeze. Tatsuki turned to Orihime and Rukia, gave them a tight encouraging smile, and began to descend down the pathway they had first laid their feet on in the village. Rukia immediately followed after, however, the Princess found unable to move her body. She couldn't budge or will her feet to shift into gear. She needed to stay...just to absorb all the activity that had happened in the tiring day. Yet, there was no time for dawdling, the trio needed to depart for their carriage that waited to bring them back home, to the hill that overlooked Tatsuki's village and others. And her mind couldn't help but think - remember - of the young man she had helped decide which flower to buy for the party he was attending. She wondered where he lived; if he had a family just as big as Tatsuki's.

"Excuse me, Princess," a dry voice whispered. Orihime veined her head, her attention brought onto the face of Mrs. Arisawa. She realized the woman's warm fingers were held around her individual wrist, waiting for the aristocrat to be back to the present time.

"Uh, yes?" Orihime blinked in curiosity.

"Thank you, for everything. I can tell Tatsuki is very happy at where she is, and that she takes her job as being your friend very seriously. I just hope that you treat her with the same respect and that you keep a close eye on her just as she would you. My daughter is my world, so is the rest of my family. Your brother was a wonderful man; I pray that you will assume his role. So please, take care Your Highness," Mrs. Arisawa gently evoked.

Orihime didn't know how to respond to such comforting and meaningful words. She felt like wrapping the woman in a giant blanket (even though it was summer), just for her to get better quicker and for the fever to die down. She felt incredibly guilty for taking her daughter away from her. She knew if she thought about the difficult situation any further, she might as well have broken down and cried, and then they'd never be able to make it back to home on time. The Princess politely bowed at her waist and told Mrs. Arisawa that Tatsuki, she would return no matter, and that she needn't worry.

Eventually, the Princess managed to catch up with Tatsuki and Rukia - who were only a few feet down the road. Orihime re-adjusted her cloak as she walked, starting to get itchy from the material that draped over her body, and continued onwards bound with her two trusted companions. As they began to reach the gates they had broken (well, more like Tatsuki had), Orihime's mind shifted over to thoughts of Ishida. She speculated whether or not he would be mad or upset with them for leaving the palace so suddenly, and if Sado was making his delicious dinner dishes for her to eat. She had only had a little piece of bread for lunch at the Arisawa's household. Her energy level was starting to deteriorate at the sudden reflection of warm, tasty food.

As the women exited the village, grew further, and further apart from the location, the air surrounding the group formed strained and tense as the sun stooped below the horizon line. The silence was uncomfortable, especially to Rukia. She was waiting. The person she had her focus on was Tatsuki, the maid leading the other two women to the area the carriage was last seen. She was positive the seventeen-year-old had possible scolding to do on her behalf to Orihime. Rukia had after all, told her the Princess had gone missing, but later did not reveal where she had specifically found her.

Rukia was wrong to assume **_so_** early.

"Hey, Orihime," Arisawa's tough voice cut through the quietness.

The Princess felt her shoulders tense on cue, already preparing themselves for harsh remarks. She noticed Kuchiki slightly turn her head in the direction of her, only to whirl face front to not indicate she held the secret of Orihime's whereabouts from the first part of the afternoon.

"Yes, Tatsuki-chan. What is it?" Orihime's voice faltered.

"Wanna tell me where you went after we arrived?"

"Ahh, sure!" the Highness tried covering up the truth, "I went to the marketplace to see if our old friend the shopkeeper still worked at his little station from six years ago."

Tatsuki stopped in her walking; her back faced to her best friend and Rukia. She held her head low and her fists tightly bawled at her sides. She fondly remembered the shopkeeper who - at numerous times - chased her out when she took food from his cart. She silently hoped he wasn't even alive.

"Was he there?" she grunted out through her teeth.

Orihime nervously shifted in her place, knowing she hadn't even been looking for the aged shopkeeper in the first place! She had simply just been exploring, however, she didn't further want a punishment and lecture from Tatsuki if she could salvage herself for telling a lie.

Timidly, she responded back.

"No, he was not. I asked around, and apparently, he passed away in another village."

The maid let out a chuckle. A short, yet disturbing one Orihime found it to be. The outing for her friend had obliviously exhausted her both physically and mentally, and she hoped Tatsuki wasn't coming down with a fever herself.

* * *

><p>"See ya tomorrow, Renji," Ichigo waved goodbye as he and Renji went their separate ways once in front of the Kurosaki cottage. For a few seconds the tough adolescent watched as his friend drifted further from his hut until he could not be seen entirely. Sometimes he worried about that guy - even if he didn't admit it aloud for the rest of the world to hear.<p>

Turning away from the changing night sky, Ichigo entered his house as silently as possible. He didn't want his father to notice his presence and he'd consider himself lucky if he weren't tumbled down to the floor the second his foot graced the ground. As Ichigo preceded into the dwindling darkness of his home, he was greeted by the voice of his least favorite person. Just as his feet were about to advance, his father grabbed his shoulder abruptly and began to yell insane things into his ear. To hear his father's annoying shouting after such a tiresome day, only agitated Ichigo to no end.

"My son, how are-?", the rest of his speech was cut off, for Isshin's teenaged son had kneed him in the stomach as he whirled around and dealt him with a blow. Then the boiling Kurosaki continued into the kitchen, not giving a particular care in the world if his primary guardian was seriously injured. The packages and materials he purchased from the market place earlier were laid on their misbalanced table that had been swept clean. Yuzu and Karin's voices weren't visible from where Ichigo stood in the dwelling.

As he used the back of his hand to wipe away his perspiration, Ichigo watched his father limp in the direction of the kitchen. He immediately scowled in favor of his parent, "Are you stupid or something? I can't believe you made me do your errands in this unforeseeable heat!"

Isshin deposited his son a goofy smile, meanwhile stroking his goat chin. He didn't expect anything less of Ichigo. He may have complained about the chores he was forced to do; yet deep down, without admitting it he was glad to have gotten out of the house.

"Did you get everything I asked for?" the doctor asked.

Ichigo nodded his head, sealing his answer with a grumble. He thought back to every item on the list, double-checking that all the materials were in his possessions and not some thief's. He also couldn't help but reflect on his strange encounter with the woman at the flower shop. Ichigo kept wondering what her face may have looked like if her hood hadn't been up from the very start. The whole ordeal seemed completely outlandish.

Leaning his backside against the wall, Ichigo gave his father a quizzical stare. Isshin was rummaging through the baskets noisily, not connecting his eyes with the other person standing in the same room as him. He was desperately searching for something as he removed each item and sat it off to the side.

Ichigo cleared his throat, "Is there something I forgot?"

The doctor peeked up, his eyebrows pushed together with intense panic.

"What about the **flowers**? Did you get them?" his father demanded.

From behind him, the seventeen-year-old handed his crazed-old man the plants he had purchased an hour ago. His father's eyes glazed over with delight and satisfaction, almost as if his son wasn't a complete failure.

The father of three stole them out of Ichigo's hands and studied them from head to toe within seconds. Ichigo's curiosity was starting to wean as Isshin stood in silence. What was so extremely important about the flowers? Besides, it wasn't as if he had exactly picked them out himself. He had some assistance from the mysterious woman.

Leaving the wall he had rested on, Ichigo mutely approached the head of the Kurosaki clan. His father's almond eyes subtly shifted between the flowers and his son.

"Dad," Ichigo sighed, "Why are you so concerned about whether or not I bought these?" His own eyes latching onto Maiden Lilies.

At last, his father stopped toying with the flowers long enough to give an answer to the teenager.

Smirking, Isshin murmured, "My son, this little thing right here, is a direct invitation to dance with the Princess."

* * *

><p>After what had seemed like years since leaving the village, the trio of girls finally pulled into the gravel entryway of the Inoue palace. As the carriage came near to the glistening staircase, the sounds of heavy footsteps were heard rushing towards the horse and buggy. Orihime, her interest piqued, moved aside the curtain to catch a glimpse of who was coming out to greet the exhausted women.<p>

"Hello there, Sado-kun!" the Princess squealed in favor. The door to the carriage was whisked open in a heated rush, with the master chef adorned in his kitchen attire standing aside for Orihime, Tatsuki, and Rukia to make their exit. One by one, they stepped down from the carriage and proceeded up the staircase. Sado, after shutting the door after them, quickly caught up with Orihime, who was already halfway to her home.

Having taken aware of his presence, Ms. Inoue glanced once to her bulky messenger, and then whispered, "Did Ishida-kun see the letter?"

Chad nodded with a deep rumble coming from his broad chest as he replied, "He did, Inoue-sama. Quite frankly, he isn't very pleased that you didn't talk with him in advance. However, there are bigger pro-."

"Inoue-sama!" a new voice interjected, "Come inside, right now."

The Princess stopped in her tracks at the demand. There was urgency in the tone and one that Orihime had never quite heard before until now. She lifted her head to see who was calling her as she ascended again. As she arrived at the curved, pallid doorway to her palace, Orihime was taken by the hand of her butler. Before the royal could even catch her breath from walking up the flight of stairs, she was being pulled into the palace by aggressive means.

Rukia immediately entered protective mode upon witnessing Uryu drag the Princess along side him, and took Orihime by the wrist before she could get very far with the stressed individual.

"Ishida, what's the rush?" Rukia hollered, "We just got back."

The man of topic cast a dirty look over his shoulder to the petite woman and jolted the Highness from her standstill between the two. Rukia did not let his poor attitude slide. She reaffirmed her strength on the Princess's hand and refused her from following Uryu.

Orihime - who was literally stuck in the middle - tried to loosen both of her friends' grips on her. However, despite their size and frame, they certainly held their own. The sleepy songstress was beginning to wonder what had caused all the fuss in the first place.

"What's going on?" her Majesty asked innocently, "Did someone get hurt?"

The butler of the palace could never stay mute when it was related to the Princess. On way of another, she was going to discover who was waiting for her in a different room. She could perceive it one of two ways, and which either one she chooses, Uryu was agreeable with both.

With crimson color on his cheeks, Ishida released Orihime and honorably bowed beneath her, "Inoue-sama, please allow me to accompany you to the dining room. There, Matsumoto-sama has been patiently waiting for you since her arrival early this morning."

At hearing her aunt's name, the adolescent tensed underneath the butler's troubled stare. From what she had remembered, Rangiku said she'd visit in a couple of days. This didn't make any sense to her. Why was she here? What didn't make the situation any easier was her absence all day long, the Princess was surely going to have to explain it to her relative...unless Uryu had offered the truth.

"Tatsuki-chan and Kuchiki-san will take me to my bedroom for me to change clothes," Orihime commanded precisely, "Once I am done, please escort me to my aunt."

Not getting a word in edge wise, Ishida let the Princess depart to his own discomfort. The longer Rangiku knew that her niece was absent from her presence, the more he figured she would start wondering the palace looking for Orihime herself. For certain, he wanted to avoid such a plan from happening at all costs.

* * *

><p>After having taken a short, yet refreshing bath, Highness Inoue was ready to confront her only family member on a few crucial questions she had reeling in her head since talking to the orange-haired gentlemen from this morning. Stepping out into the familiar hallway from her bedroom, Orihime glanced around for Ishida. As if on cue, the well-groomed man stepped forward and offered his hand to the Princess. She grabbed it with familiar appease and together, the two walked down the majestic staircase.<p>

When they reached the bottom, Uryu guided Orihime to the dining hall where her aunt had been held up all day. At the arrival of the doors, the butler dropped the royal's hand and stepped off to the side.

"Inoue-sama," Ishida breathed," If I may be so frank, if you feel at all uncomfortable talking to Matsumoto-sama...just let me know. We can end it when ever you need."

The Princess blinked absent-mindedly, not quite sure what the man was advising. Was there reason for her to be cautious with her aunt? She hoped the answer for that question would never have to be approached. Then, without much of a warning, Ishida grabbed the door handle and guided it open. At the far end of the room, Rangiku Matsumoto relaxed contentedly in a polished chair at the front of a grand table. Upon laying eyes on her niece, a smile perked onto her lips and thus heaved her arms into the air with excitement.

Orihime walked forward, however not much, and pulled out her chair from the opposite end of the table. She wanted to remain at a safe distance, enough where she could be heard, yet not enough were Matsumoto could make out her facial expressions.

The rowdy beauty inclined over the table, her large breasts practically spilling out of her dress. Her eyes sparkled with some unknown amusement, although Orihime had an some form of an idea of how they become that way.

"My lovely little niece," she giggled, "What's this I hear? You leaving the palace during the wee hours of the morning to go adventuring?"

The royal stiffened in her seat. It did seem Uryu had let on to her little secret. She really didn't expect anything less, yet it made things a bit difficult. She had questions that had aroused from the day's excursion. Mainly, it all referenced back to the boy at the marketplace. The gala he was discussing about was occurring on Monday, which was two days from now. If everything he mentioned was accurate, how in the world had her aunt organized a complete event in such a short amount of time if what he was saying was even true?

Orihime needed the truth. She had to stop acting like a timid child who didn't know any better. This was her kingdom and she didn't have many people she could rely on besides her staff, and hopefully, her only living family member.

She lifted a clenched hand to her mouth and coughed into it, clearing her throat as she prepared herself for confrontation.

"A-Auntie, did you or did you not set an official date for the Masquerade Ball?" the Highness blurted, then turned her eyes to the ground. _So much for the confidence,_ she snarled in her head. After having said the question, she immediately wished she could take it back. How could she be so judgmental of her Rangiku? The woman had never broken her trust before, therefore why would she start now?

A flirtatious laugh traveled down to her from the other end of the table, and it belonged to only one person, "You must have discovered my lethal plans, Hime."

The Princess sat upright in her seat at that moment, linking gazes with her aunt as she spoke in a motherly tone.

The newly wedded woman continued on, "I've had this entire thing planned two months ago. Even if you said no to my offer, I would still have gone forward with it. You just don't seem to understand. Honey, you are at the peak of your age. Every man in this kingdom wants you for themselves, and by me throwing you this party, we're going to find you the perfect man."

The peasant had been right on the dot. He would be attending the event her palace would be giving to the realms far and near. The Princess couldn't decide what was worse - her not knowing the entire time or the fact that fights would certainly be breaking out at every corner. This was turning out to be a humongous mistake. __Was this what Ishida had been cautioning to me from her very arrival yesterday? __

* * *

><p><em>I apologize about this filler chapter. However, I needed to clear a few things up and tie them together. Next chapter...Masquerade Ball! Please look forward!<em>


	6. Eyes Open, Heart Closed

**Author's Note:** Hi guys, sorry it's been a while! Life has been pretty hectic and I've been working on this chapter for months. I'm so disappointed in myself. However, I hope to continue to keep the spirit alive. Not only will there be an update today, but another one as well for this Sunday (11/25). The reason being because I feel I've been neglecting the Ichihime in this story. I promise you next chapter you will get it. I had to introduce a whole slew of characters this time. Thank you for everyone who commented previously. Like always...please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to their respective owner. Bleach is Tite Kubo's, I shall never own it no matter how badly I want to.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5 - Eyes Open, Heart Closed <span>

Over the course of the past two days, the Inoue palace had been transformed into a place Orihime never thought imaginable. It went from being a dull-colored prison to a vibrant bash in a matter of hours once the interior designers Rangiku arranged worked their own little magic. Streamers adorned every balcony and chandelier. The dining hall had been removed of its chairs, with only the grand mahoganey table occupied with all assortments of food. Matsumoto temporally gave it a new name for the time being - the mess hall.

The birthday cake for Sora was just as ravishing as the set-up for the party. It was four-tiered and had been filled with strawberry custard in its middle. In addition, vanilla frosting coated the exterior. On each little cake, strawberries, blueberries, kiwi, and cherries were all perfectly positioned on the surface. As for the music, the orchestra was to be directly seated on each side of the ballroom's centered staircase where Orihime would be making her entrance, cornered away from the dance floor.

All that remained was the Princess' garments for the special occasion. The night she had returned from the village, Rangiku didn't waste a breath rushing her niece into a dress fitting. Ishida was not fond of the idea per usual. He insisted throughout Orihime's wardrobe changes that for the sake of her health, she should get some food into her stomach before she over-exhausted herself. During the breaks, Sado would deliver the Majesty's favorite dishes and quietly exit the room before thanks were given. The seventeen-year-old was very grateful to him and Ishida for their caring gestures. Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same regarding her aunt, even though she knew should _feel_ appreciative towards her. However, since her talk with Rangiku previously, her heart felt uncertain of where her only family belonged. She couldn't discuss her feelings with Tatsuki or Rukia. They'd only say something negative towards her aunt and reassure she was just being paranoid. Although, caught up in deep concentration, her uneasiness about the evening showed well on her face.

Her caretaker was the first to mention her expression, "Inoue-sama, relax a little. If you keep frowning, you're going to get wrinkles!"

Orihime shortly locked gazes with Rukia as she held onto her for balance. Tatsuki was working diligently behind her. They had just slipped the Princess' dress over her head, now leaving the tricky part to the maid. The corset needed to be tied accordingly. Without even a warning, Tatsuki grabbed the ribbons with sheer force and tugged Orihime backwards. Rukia grabbed her by the wrists before any damage could be done and within seconds, the breast support had been stitched into a pretty bow.

"What's next?" Princess Inoue inquired with beads of sweat.

The petite woman gently pushed Orihime in the direction of the vanity and gestured for her to take a seat. Obeying with slight apprehension, she assembled herself comfortably into the cushion. A mirror that was held up by a stand on the counter reflected the image of the Princess. Her make-up had not yet been put on and her gorgeous caramel hair sat dully at her chest. Much still remained and time was ticking away with great speed. Rukia and Tatsuki approached Orihime in the chair with utensils the Princess had never quite seen before.

However, before the full alteration could be completed, a light rap came from the door.

"Come in," the Highness called. In the mirror, Orihime watched as her aunt came rushing into her bedroom in full attire.

"Ooooohh, just look at you!" Rangiku cooed as she ran up to clutch her niece's shoulders, "No one is going to steal your spotlight tonight. Are you excited?"

The Princess simply nodded, although feeling the need to say something that was on her mind. The words were at the tip of her tongue and she choked on them.

Rangiku flashed a wide smile in the reflection and then released Orihime, "You better hurry girls, the guests are already starting to show up. We've got twenty minutes until my perfect niece has to make her entrée."

Tatsuki rolled her eyes while at the same time attempting to keep her mouth shut. The night belonged to her best friend and she wasn't going to ruin it all because some busty snob was edging her temper on. The curvy blonde-haired woman started to make her way back over to the door as she swayed her dress from side to side. "_No doubt, people will be staring at her all evening long," _Arisawa grumbled in her head.

"Auntie," Orihime called quickly before she could leave.

Matsumoto poked her head back inside, "What is it, dear?"

"Will I get to meet your husband?" the teenager curiously asked.

A playful smile warmed onto the lips of Rangiku as she chirped, "Of course, as well as many other _spectacular _men."

* * *

><p>He really couldn't believe they were going through with his father's ridiculous idea from days ago. Yes, Ichigo had agreed to attend the Masquerade Ball. Not only, he had also gone to retrieve the items necessary to make the night complete without prejudice. He had truly thought Isshin Kurosaki was making fun at his child's expense.<p>

However, when the night of the event-in-question rolled around, someone had knocked on the door of the cottage. Thinking it was Renji, Ichigo was the first to answer the door. Much to his dismay, an unknown man dressed in fancy cloth from head to toe stood outside with a nearby carriage.

Without taking his eyes of the stranger, Ichigo called his father from the other room.

"What's wrong, Ichigo?" the doctor asked as he approached behind his teenage son.

"Who's this?" he pointed with aggravation.

Isshin glanced at his pocket watch, which was hidden underneath his jacket. Ichigo's eyes never wavered from his father's face. Once Mr. Kurosaki noticed the time, he immediately pushed Ichigo away from the door.

"D-dad, what are you doing?" Ichigo questioned. His father's brute force left him slightly flustered.

Isshin huskily laughed as he slapped a hand on Ichigo's back, "Son, don't tell me you forgot?"

Before the teenager could retaliate, his young sister Yuzu walked into the room, holding what appeared to be a sleek outfit.

A smile broadened onto her small face when she saw him, "Ichi-nii! Come quickly, you have to get ready."

It was at that point when he had decided to give up on his questions - he'd only make himself look stupid. Now, the missing puzzle pieces had fallen into place. The carriage...the clothes...how could he have _not_ forgotten? The dreaded day had approached quicker than he had expected. He'd rather just fake an illness instead of attending the Masquerade Ball with Renji and his father. Even with such a thought, the solution to his problem wouldn't quite work to his advantage. Yuzu - who always concerned about health - would probably force him to lie down in bed for the rest of the night and feed him disgusting herbs for the sickness he had claimed to have catch. Ichigo was much better off tagging along for the birthday celebration than he was staying at home.

After being shoved into the washroom by his sister, Ichigo slowly but surely slipped into his midnight blue tuxedo Yuzu had personally handcrafted. During the meantime, Renji had arrived in his outfit. His clothes were a little beaten up from age (most likely belonging to his abusive father), yet it still looked useable for one night of festivities. Amongst the sudden madness, Isshin walked into the kitchen - joining Ichigo and Renji - in his own tuxedo. It didn't vary much from Ichigo's, besides for the collar, but at least they weren't looking out of place.

Once all was settled, the three men progressed out of the Kurosaki cottage with the carriage rider on their heels. He opened the door for them in silence, then waited for the last of them to step into the coach. When they were left alone, Ichigo's eyes adverted over to his father who was sitting across from him.

"Don't you think this whole thing is a little suspicious? Who's crazy enough to literally invite _everyone _in the entire kingdom?" Ichigo remarked. The young man still couldn't wrap his mind around the inkling. He stressed the word 'everyone' because of who had accepted the invite for attending the ball. It wouldn't be just the hierarchies present, peasants of every nature would be in tow.

Isshin leaned forward to hand his son his mask and flower for the evening before replying to his concern. The eldest child of the Kurosaki clan may try to play his worry on the down low, but there was no mistaking that he wanted to hear his father's input.

"If you're asking me if I think the entire idea sounds ludicrous, I'd by lying if I didn't say yes," Isshin mused, "Yet regardless of what I think, who cares? I'm positive there's nothing to worry about, son. Let's enjoy ourselves. It's not every night we get to live like this."

Renji chimed in with his two cents, knocking shoulders with his best friend, "You tell him Mr. K!"

Ichigo could have punched the both of them.

* * *

><p>The doors to the grand ballroom swung open as the guests down below mingled with a mixture of delight and bewilderment. The three men who had come from the village weren't participating in much of the socializing. They were standing off by the side, not wanting to attract attention to themselves.<p>

All of a sudden, a strikingly strawberry blond woman made an entrance at the top of the staircase. When she appeared, the room fell deathly silent. Ichigo didn't recognize her, yet again, he probably shouldn't have because of the gold and feathered mask she was carrying on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen of all kinds and ages, welcome to the celebration of Prince Sora's life - past and present!" the woman transmitted loudly, "It is with my great pleasure to introduce my niece officially to the entire kingdom. If you would please wait a few more minutes, we can finally get this party started!"

Ichigo's eyes followed the big-breasted individual as she made her exit through the same doors she entered from the start. He also wanted to keep his focus directly off the dance floor. He could feel the public staring at him through their eye slits as they conversed about his unnatural hair color. He really wished he could tell them off. Who were they to judge him? Ichigo was already in a grumpy mood, and compared to before, he was definitely feeling out of his comfort zone. "_I just want to get this over with"_, he said in the back of his mind. He looked over at Renji standing next to him, tapping his foot away to the classical music that had begun to play after the woman's departure. There was a slight thought that maybe his redheaded friend had taken a shot of whiskey before he arrived at his house late afternoon.

At that point in time, from the corner of his vision, Ichigo noticed his father's expression suddenly turn tense. His son quickly glanced around, hoping to catch sight of the same thing that had the doctor in a frozen state. However, the source of Isshin's discomfort could not be seen.

"Kurosaki-san!" a voice from far away called cheerfully, "I didn't think I'd run into you_ here _of all places!"

The party didn't stop for the people on the dance floor. They could care less as to who had shouted at Ichigo's father, acting as if he knew him. The teenager narrowed his vision. He still was unable to see the person who had called across the ballroom. Although, at last, a man in a flashy green suit and glitzy mask poked his head up through the crowd of guests. His hand made a small wave and he continued to suspend it in the air as he maneuvered the dancing bodies that constantly stepped in his path. Ichigo kept his eye on him until the unknown man arrived at his desired destination in front of his father.

Unbeknownst to Isshin's eldest offspring, a woman had been standing next to the senseless stranger. Her arm was linked within his own and she didn't seem to dislike it. Ichigo couldn't see her eyes from the mask she was wearing, but her beautiful caramel-toned skin was on full display in the tight dress she was adorning. He had never seen such a color on a human being before. "_Maybe she's not Japanese"_, Ichigo remarked quietly.

The monarch of the Kurosaki clan stepped away from his son and politely greeted the man who claimed to know him. The only problem was that Isshin did personally know the odd character, having had worked together on a special medical case nine years ago. Isshin could have recognized Urahara Kisuke from a mile a way. His unique fashion sense always seemed to catch the attention of others and the gala was no exception.

"Hello, Kisuke-san," Isshin maintained a calm expression. The dirty blonde stuck out his free hand and offered it to his fellow physician. The man took it and gave it a firm shake before releasing his hold on Urahara.

"Long time, no see, huh?" the flamboyant gentleman teased loudly. Ichigo studied him cautiously as he and his father chatted up as if the past had never left them. However, while the two grown men exchanged pleasantries, the adolescent couldn't shake the feeling in his stomach that he might possibly be acquainted with the individual. A low cough escaped his lips, wanting his father to introduce him to the doctor.

Mr. Kurosaki had heard his son chime in, but he wasn't prepared to invite him into the conversation. He wanted to delay Ichigo's confrontation with the man at all costs. He didn't realize how much of an impact Urahara Kisuke had made in his life and largely, changed it.

"Well, well...Kurosaki-san," green eyes flickered over to the two still men standing away from the small reunion, "Who might these two be?"

Ichigo, having been equipped to introduce himself, moved in first with swift speed, "I'm Isshin Kurosaki's oldest child, Ichigo Kurosaki. It's nice to make your acquaintance, sir."

Urahara lips exposed pearly white teeth as they manifested into a grin, "Ah, are you sure this is the first time we've met? I'm quite positive-."

The bearded-man who had temporarily stayed quite, intervened and grabbed Renji by the arm from behind Ichigo's vision.

"Kisuke-san, this is Renji Abarai. I don't believe you've ever talked to him. He lives in our village," Isshin notably nudged the red-head's leg with his foot to stimulate dialect from him, "Quit being mute, you numskull," he inclined.

Renji bowed respectively and introduced himself to the couple standing in front of him. He didn't say much more due to his own fear of saying something that he'd regret to the noble man and woman.

Isshin's attention switched over to the soundless female still loyally attached to Urahara's side. Her height was equally matched with the man she had come with, and her abundant mauve shade hair spilled lazily over her shoulders.

"So, uh, Kisuke-san. Are you going to tell us who this lovely lady is or not?" the father of three happily pointed out, secretly hoping the man's suspicions would subside now.

Urahara threw back his head in laughter, "Oh, indeed! I'm so embarrassed. Gentlemen, this is my fiancée, Miss Yoruichi Shihoin."

The royal woman greeted the three men with a comfortable smile, "Don't ask me how we got together. This _baka_ isn't worth all the trouble he creates!"

On that small note, the entire group let out roars of amusements. Urahara flushed a bright pink on his pale cheeks. Yoruichi always knew the right words to say.

However, the surrounding room grew quiet in the midst of the laughter. Ichigo found himself staring up at the balcony, identical like everyone else at the gala. The same woman from before had made her appearance once again.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen! I am proud to present to you, Orihime Inoue - the Princess of Karakura !"

* * *

><p>Now, she was sincerely having deep regrets. How in the world did she believe that by agreeing to her aunt's proposal, she would hope to resolve the tension between royals and peasants? Despite having the birthday bash started without any complications, the mere thought of fights breaking out only intensified Orihime's nerves.<p>

Once her family member announced her entrance, Orihime refused to move her feet. She couldn't go through with it. She couldn't put a brave face on for complete strangers who would probably say awful things about her once she turned her back. A tap was made on her exposed shoulder by a warm hand. The Princess glanced over, meeting gazes with Uryu. His plain, white mask covered his entire face, but even behind it, Orihime sensed that he smiled to reassure her.

Cautiously, the beautiful gem stepped up to the double doors as her butler followed behind her. She straightened out the garments one last time before finally feeling comfortable in her own skin.

"Are you ready, Your Highness?" Ishida's words were muffled behind his mask.

With slight uneasiness, Orihime nodded her head. It was her time to prove to people that she wasn't her parents, and while their past actions could never be erased from the minds of older generations, she would not be a replica of their cruelty. She was going to hold her head high and be strong for Sora. The celebration was for her brother who had sacrificed so much for her during his time on earth. She owed everything to him for raising her with unlimited affection and he deserved to be remembered in a good light.

Having tied her mask around the back of her head tightly, she gave the thin man beside her the signal to open the door. His hand reached out to the knob and rested it there for a brief second. Once he turned the handle, there no longer existed a boundary of protection for her. People would become fascinated with her the second they laid eyes on the beautiful girl. Two years Orihime had been advised never to encounter outsiders to ensure her safety. No one wanted a repetition of Sora's death to be brought upon the princess.

Now, she was at the mercy of her kingdom. She would ether be accepted or be made a mockery. Unfortunately, Princess Inoue was subjecting herself to the scrutinizing of both the royals and peasants - much gratitude towards Rangiku Matsumoto.

Slowly, Uryu twisted the knob of one of the doors, while another staff member opened the other. Together, the doors were pushed out towards the balcony, leaving Orihime standing in the hallway by herself. The golden light from the ballroom radiated onto the face of the hostess. Through the mask, the noble observed her aunt standing at the foot of the veranda. Her back was turned from the party. She offered a consoling hand to her niece and within the same action, a motherly smile widened onto her face.

"Take a deep breath, honey!" Rangiku whispered in her ear, "Everything's going to be just fine as long as you don't mess up!"

The control Orihime had over her heart rate was suddenly disregarded when she heard Matsumoto's not encouraging words. She wanted to turn around and look at Uryu, but it was too late. Everyone's eyes - even though they couldn't be seen from the balcony - were observing her with a fine toothcomb. Her aunt was correct, as long as she didn't make a fool of herself, the evening would start without any problems.

With heavy feet, the princess stepped up to the porcelain railing, overlooking the dance floor occupied with ogling guests. Her eyes surveyed the people who were dressed to the fullest - the nobles. There were many of them, spread throughout the other guests who were not as lavishly clothed as they were. The entire room seemed to be civilized, and this particular notion made Orihime troubled. Fights were bound to break out at any given moment.

For a few moments, the room was stony mute. For the princess, the silence was even more intimidating than the people staring at her were. "_Are they hoping for me to say something? I've never made a public speech before! I don't know what to do,_" she nervously asserted inside her mind.

Having felt the pressure on her shoulders more than anything else has in the world at that moment, Orihime's lips began to move on their own. She would conduct a speech under the criticizing microscope, and it could ether sound elegant or completely ungraceful.

"H-hello everyone, welcome to the Inoue Palace! I'm so happy to have everyone attend Prince Sora's birthday extravaganza tonight. I hope we can all enjoy each other's company without any difficulty. It is a night of remembrance for my brother and I would appreciate it if we could all put our differences aside just for one evening. Thank you, very much."

For a short second, a collective pause swirled in the air. Orihime was breaking out into a cold sweat at the thought of them not accepting her. She wanted to make the best impression to them despite their previous opinion. She needed to change their minds about her.

However, slowly but surely, the sound of clapping from beneath the balcony grew rampant around the room. Elation filled Orihime's body from her head to her toes. The kingdom accepted her as their princess! Why had she'd been ready to faint the second everyone broke out into a fight? Orihime didn't give her people much hope and she was uneasy as to their reactions regarding her as their future queen.

Unexpectedly, a warm arm was wrapped around her shoulders which pulled the princess into a tight embrace. Rangiku was flying high on excitement that the party guests were ready to begin the Masquerade Ball. The outcome could not have been any better!

"Let's start this thing shall we?" Matsumoto shouted at the top of her lungs. A round of rejoice rung in Orihime's ears.

In the midst of a smile breaking out, Orihime silently called to her brother, "_Are you watching Sora? This is all for you_."

* * *

><p>A huge weight had been lifted off Tatsuki, Rukia, and Uryu's shoulders. The party was in full motion and nothing was getting in the way of a good time. Tatsuki was uncomfortably dressed in a maid outfit, serving as tray of appetizers to the guests. As much as she hated serving the wealthy crowd, she knew Orihime would have been saddened in her if she had caused a scene. So far, no one had crossed the boundary between upper class and lower class. It would need to stay that way unless someone wanted to see Tatsuki's fist in their face.<p>

Uryu had traveled down to the dance floor and stood next to Rukia as her lavender eyes scanned the area around Orihime. Her attention could never leave the Princess, not for one second. Rukia couldn't take the risk of trusting Rangiku to care for her dearly cherished friend.

The mischievous woman appeared to be keeping her distance from her niece. Even with her gleamed mask, Rukia could tell Matsumoto was the one wearing it. She had seen her earlier in the evening, and besides, her over-sized chest seemed ready to pop out of her garnet sooner than later. However, Kuchiki wasn't complaining all too much about the newly wed. She was mingling with the other guests and kept the atmosphere lifted.

About a half-hour into the festivities, Tatsuki took a break and joined Rukia and Uryu by the buffet. She re-filled her plates for the guests and then started to converse with Orihime's caretaker. As she faced the dance floor, Arisawa's attention passed onto Rangiku. She had grabbed Orihime and dragged her over to two men who were idly chatting in chairs. When the princess arrived, the strangers stood up and greeted the seventeen-year-old with a ninety-degree bow.

"Who are those guys?" Tatsuki hissed loudly.

Ishida followed Tatsuki's direction and audibly sighed. He was aware of the identity of who one of the men were, but the other...he seemed unfamiliar to the butler.

The Princess' trustworthy companion lifted his hand and wiggled a finger at Tatsuki to come closer. She did as told and leaned into Ishida with slight nervousness. Was he going to tell her something horrible about the strangers? If that were the case, she'd have to immediately forget her duties as a maid and switch into friend mode for Orihime's sake.

Ishida's hot breath filled Arisawa's ear as he cupped a hand around to speak, "The gentleman with the silver hair is Matsumoto-sama's husband, Gin Ichimaru - son of Hisao Ichimaru. In the past, Hisao-sama was the head of Japan's military force. The other man with the glasses is not someone I know, however. He's a new face."

After revealing the information to her, Tatsuki began to derive a conclusion. She had seen Rangiku get rather affectionate with the charming character twice during the night and had found it rather suspicious.

Once she pulled away from the butler, Tatsuki turned her back on him. For the time being, she was interested in speaking with Rukia for a little while longer before heading back onto the dance floor. When the spunky teenager started to comment of the mysterious man that stood alongside Gin Ichimaru, she was surprised to find the caretaker in a state of pure shock. The petite woman was no longer gazing in her previous direction, but instead had taken a certain fascination by the entryway of the ballroom. It also seemed the rest of the party became intrigued for the same reason.

Tatsuki began to sway her body on her feet to get a better view from where she was standing opposed to the front entrance that was in the distance.

"Kuchiki, what is it? Who do you see?" she inquired for she still couldn't see the reason for all the excitement.

However, her question wouldn't have to be answered. Without any signal, the guests had parted and cleared a pathway for the significant individual. Who exactly was this man and why did he have Rukia so startled?

At last, though, Tatsuki saw him. He was a tall man with a pale complexion, the same to Rukia and even Uryu. He had long, raven hair that hung below his shoulders. The bangs he had were pushed to the side and he had three brackets clipped to the side of his head.

As Tatsuki started to open her mouth to question once again Orihime's caretaker, she was silenced by the single word Rukia had slipped out underneath her breath.

"Nii-sama...!"

* * *

><p><em>Part 2 of the Masquerade Ball coming Sunday! Hang in there!<em>


	7. Young and Weary

**Author's Note**: Here you go! The much-needed Ichihime love. I hope you'll enjoy it because I enjoyed writing it. The Masquerade Ball is coming to an end probably by the next chapter. Then, we can get into the real story line now that Aizen and several others have/will be introduced. Thank you for those who commented, I appreciate the feedback and it always makes me smile. Please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6 - Young and Weary<span>

The entire party was going seemingly smooth for it being a last minute idea on behalf of Rangiku Matsumoto. Regardless of her planning it months in advance even if Orihime had rejected the idea, the princess was most thankful to her relative for throwing a birthday celebration in Sora's honor. Orihime would have certainly never would have thought of the plan herself. The most important part of the evening had also gone expectantly well for what Orihime thought would be a complete disaster. Her kingdom had warmed up to her rather quickly and she was overwhelmed by the colossal response they had given to her.

All of the noble women were approaching her with motherly smiles and open arms. They would introduce themselves and explain were in the kingdom they came from. Most of the places Orihime had never heard of in her life. However, she didn't want to offend them by showing any sign of discomfort. Instead, she would nod her head and told them how she'd liked to visit them at their respective home sometime soon. Her answer seemed to please the dignified women.

Although, slowly, Princess Inoue was finding it hard to keep up with the women's chatter. She had nothing to contribute to their conversations, even though she wished she did. The seventeen-year-old conspicuously began to look around the area for her aunt. She had run off and didn't get the chance to see where she had scampered away to in the craziness of the royals rejoicing about her first appearance. Thankfully, quickly enough; she spotted Rangiku's strawberry blonde hair through a throng of people. Orihime excused herself from the group and silently walked over to Matsumoto, who wasn't standing very far away from her to begin with. Without much of a thought, the niece poked a finger into her aunt's arm to get her attention. Rangiku turned away from the two women she was talking to and found Orihime noticeably paler than before.

"What's wrong, dearie? How is everything going?" she beamed with a dashing smile.

Orihime shifted her weight onto her left leg, "I don't mean to be rude Auntie, but I was wondering if I can meet your husband soon? I liked to give him by best wishes for your new-found marriage."

Rangiku clapped her gloved hands together with excitement from her niece's request, "Of course! I can't believe I almost forgot about my hubby-wubby. He'd be so disappointed in me. Excuse me ladies, Princess Inoue needs my services."

Abruptly, the curvy female grabbed Orihime by the arm and pulled her away from discussion Rangiku had been having with the other aristocrats. She was dragged through the mass of party guests, who all gave her quizzical stares as her aunt told them to move aside with fervent persuasion.

Thirty seconds or so later, Rangiku suddenly halted and brought Orihime practically crashing into her from behind.

"What do we have here, honey? Why ya so out of breath?" an unknown, nasally voice implored.

Orihime jolted upwards at the man's voice. "_It must belong to Rangiku's husband_," she quickly concluded. She leaned to one side to get a better view of him since her relative stood in her way. As she cleared a pathway for a glimpse of the husband, Princess Inoue'd eyes landed on a slender man with a ghostly shade of skin color. The silver hair that he owned covered his eyes at an angle. Orihime was unsure as to what color his irises were because his eyes seemed to be squinted even underneath his mask.

Rangiku finally sung, "I've got someone I want you to meet!"

Nervously, Orihime stepped aside and presented herself to Matsumoto's husband. She bowed her head and when she came back up, offered a glowing smile to him. However, what she was unaware at the time was that not only was there one man, but two who stood before her! Embarrassed, the princess quickly bowed to the other man to ensure she hadn't forgotten her manners.

"Oh, isn't this interesting. The Princess of Karakura feels as if it is in her position to bow to us. Please, let's see that pretty face," the same nasally voice demanded.

Orihime - not wanting to disrespect the man - lifted her heavy head and stood upright once again.

"Let us introduce ourselves to you, Your Highness. My name is Gin Ichimaru and next to me is...".

"And I am Aizen Souske," the stranger interrupted Gin.

The man who had just established his name stepped towards Orihime, took her small hand, and pressed his lips against it.

On cue, the princess immediately flushed a scarlet color on her cheeks and pulled away from Aizen. He had a deep voice to match his dark exterior. He had chocolate hair that was wavy and he wore it on the longer side. A perfect little curl had fallen in the middle of his forehead, and for some peculiar reason, he was not wearing a mask like the other party guests. Instead, he had thick-framed glasses that highlighted his brown eyes.

Something about the duo didn't feel genuine, almost as if they were forcing their kindness on her. She most certainly hated thinking that way about them, especially since one man was her aunt's husband. However, even Gin's manner of smiling seemed out of place. It looked like a smirk was underlying beneath it and that he was the cat that had eaten the canary. Being around the two men suddenly made Orihime feel uncomfortable. The air surrounding them felt heavy.

"Princess, Princess!" a voice shouted from behind Orihime. The approaching footsteps clicked against the marble flooring and when the royal turned around, she met a flustered Tatsuki hunched over in attempt to gain her lost breath.

"W-what is it, Tatsuki-chan? Did something happen?" the seventeen-year-old stuttered.

The juvenile regained her posture and ran a hand through her disheveled hair, "It's about that man that just came here."

"What man?" Rangiku asked in a small panicky voice.

Tatsuki pointed in the direction of the entrance, "I don't know his name, dammit! All I know is that Kuchiki-san called him 'nii-sama'. Doesn't that sound a little strange to you? I thought she was an only child! "

Did Rukia have a brother? She had never mentioned it the Princess before in the two years she's been taking care of her. Why in the world would this man appear out of nowhere and cause such a reaction from her caretaker? It wasn't adding up and she couldn't take the risk of a fight breaking out. The evening was still young.

"I know who he is very well," Aizen said with a fond smile.

Orihime whirled around with a nervous heart, "You do? Then you wouldn't mind telling us his name?"

Aizen rested a hot hand onto the princess' bare shoulder, squeezing it very tightly. He laid it there for a few moments longer before removing it.

"His name is Byakuya Kuchiki, the head of Japan's Imperial Family."

* * *

><p>Urahara Kisuke and Yoruichi Shihoin had taken their intoxicating atmosphere and left Isshin, Ichigo, and Renji to their own devices. The three men yet again were enveloped in their own thoughts and stood in silence. The Princess' debut had happened about an hour ago and the tension that had seemed to circulate from person to person had settled peacefully without so much as a sigh of relief. Ichigo certainly wasn't complaining on the small factor. He didn't want to beat up anyone's ass that evening. He couldn't afford to be put in jail - his family didn't have the money and could have cost him his job at the blacksmith's if he had tried to attempt to hurt someone. In addition, he didn't want to look like a buffoon in front of everyone. Another person had taken the particular title for the night - the princess.<p>

She was asking for a death threat from various villagers. Although, surprisingly, the nobles had seemed to be embracing her with friendly hugs and smiles. He never thought in his wildest dreams that the hierarchy of upper class would accept a princess whose family had caused much chaos in previous years. For some odd reason, Ichigo had thought the nobles hatred for Prince Sora and his past mistakes would have befallen on the princess as well. However, they acknowledged her as one of their own - apparently, just where she always belonged.

Isshin Kurosaki could notice Ichigo's irritation from the small distance between them. His temper had been kept under control so far, in addition to his tongue being withheld. Isshin worried how much longer it was going to last before they'd have to leave if an overwhelming rage were to break out in an unexpected rush. He certainly did not want to agitate the alter ego lurking inside his teenage son, especially since it had been difficult to tame the past few days. In the end though, Isshin's main purpose for attending the ball wasn't that he hoped to run into Urahara Kisuke of all places. It was definitely an unpleasant surprise that he had wished to continue avoiding for the rest of his life. Instead, Isshin had forced Ichigo to accept the invite because he wanted his son to dance with the Princess of Karakura. The setting was perfect. They were both seventeen and he was positive they were both single! At least, he hoped they were. If that weren't the case, Ichigo would accuse him of butting into his personal love life. However, he still wanted to play matchmaker!

While contemplating what his available options were in order to maintain Ichigo's mild annoyance, the educated physician caught - from the corner of his eye - other men from the party starting to ask the Princess for a dance with them.

This was Ichigo's grand opportunity. It was so simple and it _would _work.

"Ichigo, you're about to do something that may make you hate me for the rest of your life," Isshin informed in an easy tone.

The teenager in question gave his father an unreadable stare. What in the hell was he planning now? Wasn't forcing him to attend tonight enough punishment?

Unfortunately, for Ichigo, the night was only beginning.

Having given his son no warning, Isshin grabbed Ichigo by the arm and pulled him from his stagnant position. He was lurched forward and soon running without much of choice as to where his father was taking him. As the family duo rushed by the nobles, they were given dirty glances at the poor behavior of the lower class. Ichigo didn't care of their snobbish opinions of him. He'd never meet them again in his life. They were pointless and irrelevant.

Abruptly, Isshin stopped in the heated chase and caught the attention of the girl he was looking for since the very start. Ichigo's arm was released from his grasp and he could hear his child curse under his breath from the brash action his father had bestowed upon him.

Princess Inoue had been talking with two men when Dr. Kurosaki had interrupted their conversation. She was startled by his sudden intrusion for she hadn't seen him coming from afar, yet nonetheless, she offered the widowed father a gentle smile with her rosy lips.

"Inoue-sama, please pardon this sudden request on my behalf, but my son would like to take the chance of dancing with you. Do you accept?" he asked with determination.

She was wearing a beautiful, strapless floor-length dress. Its color scheme reminded Isshin of the flower fuchsia. Her bodice was heart shaped, as it showed the appropriate curves around her endowed chest. The lace in the stomach area had been stitched over with ribbons crossing above each other. On her neck, a band of material had been wrapped around into a pretty bow on the side. In addition, her traditional long, caramel wavy hair had been put up into a loose bun that couldn't control her locks. Also, she adorned plain white gloves that went up to her elbows. Everything about her aura seemed divine.

Orihime glanced over the man's shoulder at the mention of his son. She saw a boy about her age looking quite uncomfortable and stiff at his father's suggestion. The Princess felt instantly guilty. She didn't want to force the stranger into doing something he hadn't necessarily asked for in the first place.

Instead, she made her own offer.

"I don't want him to feel entitled to dance with me, sir. However, I promise to enjoy his company if he'll allow me to," Orihime prompted gently.

He couldn't place his finger on the familiar feeling of knowing the royal blood. Somewhere inside of him, Ichigo had met this girl before. He couldn't say where, and he couldn't say when, however - the two had crossed paths previously in their lifetimes. Why did he know her? It didn't add up and it wasn't making Ichigo feel any less agitated then before. In fact, he needed to find out where they had encountered each other.

**Just do it King. How can you pass up on this? Look at her body. It's just waiting to be disciplined by a man like you.**

"I accept," Ichigo agreed to the proposition. He hoped he wasn't making a mistake by doing so.

* * *

><p>The father of the unknown teenage boy had been introduced as Isshin Kurosaki. His son's name was Ichigo and he apparently was the exact same age as her. He had a metal mask that covered the upper portion of his face. While the accessory seemed plain, his tuxedo was not of the same fashion. His white-tie ensemble was evenly matched with the nobles. His collar was turned-down and the lapels were made of satin. His tuxedo had a waistcoat and his trousers were stripe down the side. He also had a pocket-square that was holding a recognizable flower in its compartment.<p>

"_The Maiden Lily_," Orihime exasperated in her thoughts.

She remembered quite fondly, of where she had last seen the elegant plant. It had been at the marketplace a few days ago. It was the time when she had run away without Ishida knowing her whereabouts. The Princess had approached a young man who needed help picking out the right floor for a girl that he had never met. One that was royalty...and was having a gala on the same day as she was.

The color of his hair had caught her attention because it was slightly similar to her very own. It was spiky and stuck out in odd places. The noble also recalled giving the stranger two options: Maiden Lily or the Himalayan Blue Poppy. Was it coincidence? She had to investigate further into the matter.

The two took to the dance floor where the rest of the party guests were enjoying themselves to the fullest. Some had already inebriated themselves with mead. Orihime couldn't understand why people chose to become so intoxicated that they would vomit up their entire stomach. What was the fun in that? She couldn't find the appeal that they did.

"So, huh...what do we do?" Ichigo grumbled as he kneaded his neck.

Orihime jumped at his sudden question, not expecting him to say too many words to her while they interacted for a brief time.

"Do you know how to dance?" the Princess prompted.

The blacksmith's subordinate shook his head. He didn't have a clue and nor did he want to have one. Dancing was not in his choice of expertise. Actually, he had never danced before in his life. When would he ever need a skill like that?

The Princess seemed overjoyed by the fact that he couldn't dance. Quite honestly, she was happy that she would be able to mentor someone else. For a girl who's supposed to know everything, Orihime didn't know how dance until a few days ago. The issue that only makes it worse for her is she's not easy on her feet. She actually very clumsy and Ishida always would scold her for how improper it would look for a Princess to be not well balanced in all that she represents for her public.

The excited girl seized Ichigo by both wrists and pulled him more in the center of the ballroom floor. He could feel the others - both noble and peasant alike - staring at him in the back of his head. It was almost as if it was shameful for him to be dancing with the Princess. He himself wasn't fond of the idea, but at the same time, he hadn't said anything to stop the interaction that had just occurred.

**It's because you're enjoying it, Ichigo. Just accept as is, it'll make your life much easier.**

"It's really not that difficult, okay? Relax, this will be fun!" the Highness rejoiced.

Ichigo was going to beg to differ until proven otherwise. Nevertheless, it did not stop the Princess' opinion. More than anything, she was determined to teach him.

With this certain intention, Princess Inoue grabbed Ichigo's one hand and placed it on her waist.

"I-I know this may be a little embarrassing," she concurred with a flustered demeanor, "but could you put your hand behind by back and pull me closer?"

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow at her, a smirk tugging at his lips, "And why would I do that?"

Orihime raised her head at his teasing tone. The moment she tried to find his eyes underneath his mask, he found himself looking away from her. Something made him nervous about her. He didn't want to feel that way, but he did.

Consequently, he listened to her instructions and tugged her body closer to him. Now they were skin to skin.

"What do I do now?" he conferred impatiently.

The Princess blurted the next step rather quickly, "Um! Give me your other hand!"

Ichigo gave a skeptical look in replace, henceforth stalling the process.

She didn't understand what game he was playing with her and she didn't like it! Orihime puffed out her cheeks with all the force she could muster. At seeing this particular image, the stranger burst into a fit of laughter. It was loud and distracting for the other partygoers as they glared at the teenagers. The Princess immediately took note of their stares and tried to hush Ichigo in the most polite way that she could. Eventually, his laughter had stifled down to few and then no longer.

Orihime nervously went forward, grabbing the young man's hand of her own freewill and closed her fingers around his. Their conjoined hands were suspended in the air. Ichigo's hand was still on the princess' waist and was told to keep it there. Meanwhile, Orihime had put her other free hand on top of Ichigo's arm that was wrapped around. Finally, the two teenagers were in the proper position.

"Good, we're all settled," she informed the blacksmith's assistant.

The classical music was still swirling in the air and it would be a perfect soundtrack for their dance rehearsal.

The Princess glanced up at Ichigo and presented him with a smile. She didn't want to scare him away. Furthermore, she hoped he would enjoy the fact that he was dancing with her. However, she also needed to find out more information about him whenever the chance was given.

"Okay, follow my lead," the Highness instructed, "When I step forward with my foot in-between your legs, you move back. When you step forward with your foot, I move back. You switch the foot you use every interval."

"Do I tip you over or something?" Ichigo asked.

The Princess suddenly found herself looking down at the floor for fear that it would give away her embarrassment at such a suggestion. She felt her body start to heat up under the realization that she was so close to a man she's just barely met and that he was holding her tightly. Almost like, he was never going to let her go.

"Y-you can...if you want too," she hesitated.

Ichigo stared down at her from above. The feeling from previously was still gnawing at him. Had he never met this girl until now? Her kindness and smile reminded him of the cloaked figure from the flower shop a few days ago. Her voice even sounded the same.

In any event, the eldest Kurosaki decided to take the Princess' dancing directives and follow through with them. The sudden movement shook Orihime from her thoughts as the boy took the lead. His foot stepped towards her and she moved backwards, checking over her shoulder that she wasn't going to knock into someone. It would have been humiliating.

Subsequently, after Ichigo had moved, Orihime did the same action as he did. They went back and forth, as the music played on for the party. Quicker than expected, the couple had mastered their switchover within no time flat and had soon joined the ranks of the experienced. The guests dancing around them admired the way their bodies flowed elegantly with each other. Although, there were whispers as to who Ichigo was and where he had come from in the kingdom. His attire for the evening was formal enough to be considered noble but no one had ever seen him before at other parties.

With all the fun the princess was having with the young man, she had almost forgotten her original purpose of teaching him the dance. They continued to move about the dance floor, enveloped in their own atmosphere. Dancing with him felt comfortable, and she wondered if he felt the same?

In the middle of the perfected choreography, Orihime cleared her throat quietly. The seventeen-year-old in front of her didn't seem to notice her prepping to ask him a series of questions.

"Kurosaki-kun," she murmured, "Have you ever been to this palace before?"

Ichigo didn't really give the question much thought, "Never."

His tone was bland and void of emotion. It was quite different from the young man she had just encountered with a few minutes ago.

"Do you live in a village?"

"Yes, I'm a person of lower status. Does that bother you?" he provoked.

The Princess shook her head violently from side to side. He was getting the wrong idea! He probably thought she was digging around needlessly in his personal life and would judge him for the label he's carried around with him since he was a child.

"Can I ask something of _you, _Princess?" Ichigo's gruff voice transmitted from the top of her body to her toes.

Orihime smiled reassuringly, "Of, course. It is only fair!"

Ichigo contemplated how he should go about his next move. He wanted to question her for so many different things, but it would just overwhelm her. He had to stick to his story and not sway from it. It'd only cause confusion and he'd never receive the answers he wanted to her from her.

In the meantime, as he focused on his inquiry, he dipped Orihime downwards and held her above the ground for a time span of five seconds. When he brought her back up to his level, he had his thoughts in order.

"Was it you," he danced towards her as she pulled back, "that came to my village and spoke with me about the flowers?"

It was him! Rightfully so, it had been him all along - she just didn't want to believe destiny had brought them together in such a peculiar fashion. She should have known by his hair and the flower that he was adorning in his breast pocket. However, the princess soon found herself in a crossroad. Was it improper of her to say that she was indeed the girl that he had conversed with a few days ago? Would talk of her actions be spread across the kingdom? She had just earned the respect her family had lost decades previously. Orihime would be risking it all if she told him the truth. Although, something inside of her conveyed that Ichigo Kurosaki was not a bad person. He was only curious.

For a brief moment, the princess stopped dancing and Ichigo briefly halted his feet as well. The music had softened and guests were starting to move away from the dance floor and to the buffet table for dinner. Orihime would soon have to join them in their eating.

Ichigo was waiting for her answer. "_Better not keep him_," she grimly thought to herself. It was sad to think their time together had ended in a rush of elated emotion.

She wiggled her index finger at him to come closer. He saw the motion and bent down to her level as he placed his ear next to her mouth. The truth was coming, but he sensed the answer was that of one he already knew.

Henceforth, hot breath filled his ear as the voice of Orihime echoed inside it, "Scowl Face-kun...that's the name I called you, right? How could I ever forget a face like your's. It's very charming!"

Without warning, Ichigo pulled away from the aristocrat, the memory of the name flooding his mind. He remembered how strange it had sounded for someone he had just met to call him that. Nonetheless, it had a nice ring to it and when she said it to him that day, he didn't protest as if he normally would have.

"So...it was you?" Ichigo doubled checked.

The Princess of Karakura proudly nodded her head and even bounced a little in her stance, "I'm glad you picked the Maiden Lily. At least I know you listened to me and that you didn't think I was being a bother."

He had completely forgotten the flower tucked snuggly inside his pocket. Ichigo's eyes hovered over the plant he had personally hand-picked for the girl had he supposedly never met. In a swift movement, he yanked it out and handed it to Orihime. She glanced from him to the flower several times and she couldn't help but notice the faint pink color he had risen on his cheeks. Giggling, Orihime stole the flower and placed it in her auburn hair.

"Thank you very much for the dance, Kurosaki-kun!" she cheerfully added.

The grumpy teen found himself smirking in response to her never-ending happiness, "Don't mention it."


	8. Deception Intervention

**Author's Note:** Short chapter is short! Although, the title of it can be looked as having two meanings. I figured I should write while I had the time during winter break and want to continue to write onto Chapter 8. Hopefully, I can release it before I go back. I also wanted to update _Absence of Life_, so if any of the readers follow that story as well, please look forward to an update before the end of the year. Please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy! Hope everyone had a nice holiday!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of _Bleach_.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7 - Deception Intervention <span>

After concluding her dance with Ichigo, much to her dismay, Rangiku had dragged Orihime away from the peasant boy to make another speech at the dinner table. As she glanced over her shoulder, the orange-haired friend she had just made had turned his back to the ballroom floor. Orihime wasn't pleased with how her aunt had abruptly cut their second meeting short; however, she knew Rangiku was only looking to improve her image further with the people of her kingdom. It appeared that while she was dancing with Kurosaki, the majority of the party had taken their places at the mahogany table that was extremely and unnecessarily long. Although, now it being put to good use as it seemed that the guests had all managed to fit in nicely.

Princess Inoue stood at the very front of the table, along with Matsumoto. No one had noticed their presence yet as people were still being settled into their places. Once the room's noise level got to a certain point where it was much calmer than before, Rangiku jabbed her elbow into Orihime's side. The aristocrat gave her aunt a fleeting look, as she didn't desire very much to make another speech. Silently, Rangiku directed her eyes to the table and encouraged her niece to face her fears. For the most part, the princess had been planning to make one and last final speech when the time felt appropriate. She could sense everyone anticipating a gorgeous lecture from her and that only fed into her nervousness. If she had said one when she had felt comfortable, the situation would have been easy to overcome and conquer.

As she stepped closer to the table, Orihime took a quick look around the dining room. All nobles and peasants alike were sitting together. Maybe not altogether as she would have hoped, but they were all remaining civil on her behalf. It made the Princess' heart swell with emotion. The night could not have gone anymore perfectly than it had already.

After a bit more waiting, the princess finally could sense the attention and focus had been drawn back onto her. The royal wanted to make her words brief; therefore, she wouldn't be overworking herself at trying to make it sound just as perfect as her first one.

"Everyone, as we prepare for dinner and dessert, I'd like to take this moment to thank all who attended my brother's birthday extravaganza," the beauty concurred, "It has been such an honor to speak with you all, and I hope in the near future I can continue to do so with much confidence."

While she observed the people of her kingdom, she couldn't help but to take note of the two men who she had been introduced to during the evening. Aizen Sousuke and Gin Ichimaru were studying her with squinted eyes from afar. Knowing that the two of them were watching her every move made Orihime's stomach turn in knots.

However, she braved through their intense stares and finished her small speech, "In honor of my brother, who raised me after my parents' death as if I were one of his own children, I would like to dedicate a song to him in his memory. If I could ask the band to-"

Rangiku Matsumoto didn't let the princess finish. The simple act that Orihime was going to perform in Sora's remembrance was immediately rejected by her 'lovely' relative. She had gently pushed aside the princess, throwing a daggering glare at her niece in the process. The little singing concert was not apart of the festivities. She didn't have the slightest clue how such an idea had gotten into her niece's head. It was reckless and at all costs, was to be avoided. Besides, Gin's wife had something up her own sleeve that needed to be announced without further delay.

The married woman delicately placed her hands onto the table and cocked her hip to one side. Suddenly, everyone had become intrigued by the outburst the royal had just bestowed upon the fair maiden on the Karakura kingdom.

The strawberry blonde eased the tension with a flirty smirk, "I would just like to make one last announcement before we conclude the night with the fabulous birthday cake. If everyone could just listen very quietly," she directed towards the peasants at the far end of the dining table. They were starting to get rowdy. The sight of gourmet food in front of them had their tongues hanging. It was nearly impossible to contain their growling stomachs. Some of the nobles sitting next to them eyed the lower class suspiciously.

"As you all know, Princess Inoue is of the marrying age. It's time for her to settle down and produce heirs that will someday assume her role. As her one and only relative, I have decided that this matter needs to be resolved rather quickly. Within the upcoming days, a month-long competition will be held at the palace where five men will be the main contenders. The ultimate prize will be Inoue-sama's hand in marriage. The man who is strongest in both body and heart will be the decided victor."

Orihime's face drained of all the color it had. Was she hearing Rangiku correctly? She was going to be married sooner than later. She had not been consulted about the arrangement. Her aunt was bidding her virginity to five complete strangers. Even worse, she would have to choose who would become her husband within a month's period. How was that enough time to fall in love with someone? It certainly made the princess uncomfortable at the mere thought she would be a wife to a man she's only gotten to know in a length's time. All would have to be discussed behind closed doors. Matsumoto had certainly not acted appropriately in consoling to Inoue about her plans.

Chatter began to accumulate around the room, as news of Princess Inoue's courting was made known to all alike. Surprisingly, many were rejoicing in the fact that she was to wed. In the meantime, questions were raised as to the five men who would be taking up residence in the palace. Had the decisions already been made? Were any of the potential spouses in attendance at the Masquerade Gala? Surely, the entire event was going to create nasty rumors and gossip. Orihime hated when people spread horrible lies about her family. Now it appeared she would be at the center of it all. She was going to be made into the spectacle.

The princess nervously looked around for her small staff of friends at the realization that Tatsuki might try to attack Rangiku for proposing the competition. Without a doubt, Orihime was correct in her assumption as she spotted a struggle occurring a few feet away from her. Uryu and Rukia were holding back Tatsuki's arms as she jumped up and down, kicking her feet outwards. Her face was full of a rage her best friend had never quite seen before until now. However, her childhood playmate had good reason to be boiling over with contempt. Life as Orihime Inoue knew it was only just beginning.

* * *

><p>As the party started to whine down and as the guests slowly embarked on their way back home, Ichigo and his father agreed for once that it was time for them to leave the palace as well. The night turned out unexpectedly well with no fights having to be broken up or a collection of silverware being thrown across the dinner tab;e. For Ichigo, he was just glad he didn't start any arguments. He was confident that a noble would say one wrong thing to him and his temper would burst from its seams. Fortunately enough for him, no one had spoken with him excluding Urahara, Yoruichi, and the Princess. His alter ego - for the most part - had been carefully managed. It hadn't shown itself to the party. His main concern acted very well as opposed to the last few days.<p>

The three men met with humid air as they departed from the quiet palace. The moon's light had shined perfectly on the ravishing staircase that would be easier to climb down as compared to walking up earlier in the evening. Ichigo, Renji, and Isshin tiredly began to descend downwards as they spotted their carriage in the distance. Their feet hurt but their stomachs had been graciously filled. Isshin had even managed to steal a few sweets for his twin daughters. He felt slightly guilty for eating so much food; he couldn't help seeing his children's adoring faces looking with disappointment in their eyes as he stuffed his face. The father of three was positive they would enjoy the delicious snacks he would be bringing home to them.

"Excuse me," a voice called out in the darkness.

Ichigo's head whipped back as he immediately went on guard. Renji and Isshin hadn't heard the voice for they had continued down the stairs.

"Hey, idiots!" Ichigo barked, "Didn't you hear a guy's voice?"

The red-haired man glanced over his shoulder and gruffly answered, "What are you talking about, Ichigo?"

"I believe the person the young man is referring to is my friend over here," a different voice intervened.

Ichigo's eyes finally spotted two well-dressed men joining himself and his group from above the staircase. They moved with elegance and didn't speak while they descended downwards towards them. Renji and Isshin had positioned themselves behind Ichigo, as they now knew what had caused Ichigo to yell out to them. When the two nobles stood face to face with the party, the silver-haired one cleared his throat to speak.

"We're sorry to have stopped your departure, but there is a question we would like to ask of the two young boys."

Isshin touched Ichigo's shoulder and warned him to fall back. The father of three didn't want his son to start a conflict without good reasoning. With much displeasure, Ichigo did as his father told him. Mr. Kurosaki was much more experienced in dealing with upper-class citizens compared to Ichigo. He had never seen a noble before and his first encounter with one was when Princess Inoue had snuck into his village without anyone even being aware of her presence.

Ichigo's father lamented, "If you nobles are looking to start trouble, we were just taking our leave."

Gin's eyes fluttered open as the moon's glow highlighted his pale features. A devilish smile extended across his face. On the other hand, Aizen remained silent as his puppet performed his tasks accordingly.

"Please do not say such things about people you barely know. I must insist that our intentions are simply pure. We just wanted to extend an invitation to the young men behind you to the competition that is being held at the palace in two days. I'm sure you heard the announcement earlier from my wife. I sincerely hope that they will accept the kind gesture," Gin informed in an easy tone.

Was the noble pulling his leg? What in the world would posses this man to ask Renji and himself to become a part of a game that toyed with the emotions of the heart? For that matter, it was the heart of a powerful princess! They were trash compared to her, the bottom of the food chain. What could they possibly offer to make themselves appealing to her?

_Absolutely nothing._

The peasants and aristocrats may have mingled together for the evening, but that was as far as it should have ever gone. A person of lower status was meant to stick with their own kind and not strive to be with someone who wasn't apart of the same social class as they were. The idea still sounded just as ridiculous to Ichigo after he had contemplated for himself the noble's thought process following the scheme.

Ichigo snapped at the two strangers from behind his father, "Why the hell would Princess Inoue want anything to do with the two of us?"

The other man with the dark hair leaned slightly forward and gave a phony grin, "Oh? The commoner boy didn't notice everyone staring at him while he danced with the fairest maiden of the land. Then, what a shame for you."

Renji, for the first time since the argument had begun, finally spoke up, "I'm confused as to why I'm being dragged into this. I didn't dance with her."

Gin poked his head around Isshin's massive build, "You seem just as good of a contender."

Isshin pushed Gin back into his place, although he was well aware he was stepping out of his boundaries. A peasant touching a noble without their consent was deeply frowned upon. Nonetheless, the two men had confronted them with the matter and therefore, his actions were justified.

"Alright, that's enough," the doctor irritably warned, "The boys will carefully think over your invitation during the next few days."

As the group started to turn the backs from the mysterious aristocrats, Gin opened his mouth to ask one final question he had for the possible participates before they left from his sight.

"How will I know whether or not they've accepted the proposal?"

Isshin laughed heartedly, "You may never find out!"

* * *

><p>The party had ended very late into the night. By the time everyone had left and the rooms that had been used were cleaned spotless, the night sky was already preparing for the morning. Orihime was thankful her aunt had finally allowed her niece some alone time. Being surrounded by strangers for the most part of the evening had stressed the princess out; she had never talked so much in her life! Socializing with others brought new diversities to Orihime's small spectrum. It was nice to speak with fellow aristocrats and notice some of their mannerisms. She would have to practice them well so she could do the same with perfected elegance.<p>

After stepping out from a warm bath, Rukia was close by with a soft white robe. Orihime stepped into it comfortably and then slung it over her shoulders. Her wet hair hung in beautiful tendrils and her face felt bare since she cleaned all the make-up off. However, even if it was the middle of summer, a nice hot bath always seemed to relax her nerves.

Subsequently, Rukia moved away from the princess to open up the door for her. As she did, Orihime gathered her things and walked out to her sizeable bedroom. On her bed, her nighttime attire laid waiting for her. Her caretaker closed the bathroom door and swiftly began to make an exit from her friend. Princess Inoue knew the cause of her weariness. Kuchiki was nervous. Her face expressed it well, and although it wasn't the first time she had seen the petite woman anxious, it was slightly concerning. Orihime didn't want Rukia to feel uncomfortable about what had happened between her and the man who was supposedly her brother. If anything, she wanted her to feel open to talking about it if it meant that it would ease the worry off Rukia's small face.

"Sleep well, Inoue-sama," the caretaker whispered as she started to head to the door that lead into the hallway.

The Princess refused to allow for Rukia to escape so easily!

"Kuchiki-san, please stay awhile," Orihime pleaded.

At the sound of the request, the twenty-year-old immediately accepted the defeat of trying to run away from her problems. The teenage girl had come to know Rukia considerably well over the past two years and it wasn't often that she kept secrets from her. However, the personal information she had been withholding from Karakura's future Queen was only because she wanted to keep her life and work as two separate affairs.

Rukia held her head high and shut the door behind her. She didn't want any of what she was probably going to tell the Princess to be heard throughout the palace. Although, certainly some of the nobles who had attended the gala had gotten wind of her heinous crime years ago.

She remained at a distance from the Princess, who took note that the topic she was about to bring up obviously did not have many good memories attached to it.

"I-is it true?" Orihime hesitated, as the air grew thick.

The caretaker inquired, "Are you referring to Byakuya-sama?"

She carefully nodded and then nervously darted her eyes to another object in the room. Staring at Rukia seemed wrong; it was almost as if she were trying to pry into the deep depths of her soul. It also appeared as though she was judging her. Orihime felt she was violating her caretaker's trust by asking such questions. She wasn't quite sure how the conversation would start and now that it had, the princess was finding it more difficult to continue on with it. Maybe if she took it back...

"It's all right for being curious," Rukia defended, "I should have told you when I was first hired by your brother."

Orihime glanced up from off the floor at the statement that had just been spoken. She had almost forgotten Sora was the one who had taken in Rukia two years ago. It had been all very sudden and at the time, the princess didn't understand why Sora had taken such measures to have a caretaker assigned to her. She was fifteen and capable of doing things for herself. However, without even realizing it, Rukia had become a very positive fixture in her lonely life while Sora went away on business adventures. Within months, they became very close. Shortly after, the prince had been assassinated and it sometimes left Orihime to wonder if her brother knew something that she didn't.

"Then you are siblings?" she encouraged.

Rukia let out a small laugh and shook, "Not by blood."

"Regardless!" Orihime exclaimed as she pushed herself off the mattress and spread her arms wide, "You're a princess, Kuchiki-san. You and he share the name and you're apart of the Imperial Family. Why are you here, working for such a selfish girl like me?"

The petite woman didn't like hearing such harsh words coming out of the Princess' mouth. Abandoning her position by the door, she marched forward to where Orihime stood and grabbed her by the scrawny wrists.

Rukia hollered at Orihime with love, "Don't you dare speak such a thing ever again, Inoue-sama! You have more class than that! Besides, you weren't aware of the circumstances that have led me to be here in the first place. You're brother was very kind for taking me in because of the foul crime I had committed against the royal family."

The irises of Orihime's eyes grew large as she listened closely to her caretaker's explanation. Was what she was saying to be true? Rukia had tarnished the Kuchiki name. Why had she never heard about it from Sora? Even then, she still found it very hard to believe such nonsense. The woman must have had misunderstandings within her family. It happens frequently in noble households.

"W-what is it that you did, Kuchiki-san?"

Rukia bowed her head, concealing her face with her dark hair. She had sworn to never speak of it again. She had promised that part of her life was a closed chapter and would not be re-opened. However, old wounds can manage to find a way just as they were beginning to heal. It had become hard for her at first when news of the crime had been spread throughout Japan. Byakuya's usual composed expressions had grown dark and full of anger as time went on, trying to figure out a solution to the gossip that Rukia had surrounded herself in. When Prince Sora arrived at the palace, it seemed common ground had been reached on both sides and that life would return to normal for the young maiden. The resolution was that Rukia would live with the Inoue siblings for the rest of her life as payment for her immoral transgression.

"The truth is...Inoue-sama," Kuchiki promulgated, "I fell in love with a married man and became his mistress shortly after. His wife soon caught on to our infidelities and she made me the laughing stock of Japan."

Orihime was in complete denial over the confession. She never imagined the secret Rukia had been preserving would be so scandalous! It was no surprise why she had kept such a thing under wraps. While it all seemed shocking to hear the caretaker's past, it still pained the princess to know her friend had undergone such an ordeal. She had simply fallen for the charms of a man who happened to be married, and although it was made into a big show, a person can't control what the heart desires. Thoughts of the competition suddenly swarmed Orihime's head. She was most likely going to fall in love with someone even without meaning to in the first part. It honestly scared her to think she would be in a similar situation.

Even then, she disregarded her own feelings and instead, threw her arms around Rukia's neck and embraced her in a large hug. The caretaker was slightly flustered from the physical contact, yet slowly she found herself wrapping her arms around the princess' waist in comfort.

"Thank you for being honest with me, Kuchiki-sama," Orihime smiled gratefully.

Rukia playfully slapped the aristocrat, "That's Kuchiki-san to you!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Who do you suppose is the married man Rukia had an affair with? Let me know!...Chapter 8 will be the first day of the competition, who do you think the other three men are? I'd like to see if anyone guesses right. <em>**


	9. Stepping Stones

**Author's Note: **With Spring Break here, I was able to pump out two full chapters! I'm really glad to have the story gradually moving along and I hope everyone's enjoying it. Thank you for the 50 reviews! It's another milestone for me as an author on this website. I would also like to give a shout-out to _**melnel** _who guessed correctly regarding the three other individuals in the competition. Anways, please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy! Look forward to another upload Friday (4/5/13) of next week.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo is responsible for it's creation.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8 - Stepping Stones<span>

As he packed the last of his items from his cramped bedroom which he shared next to his sisters, Ichigo Kurosaki thought of every imaginable excuse he could conjure, with the small hope of his father realizing he was making a huge mistake by sending him to stay at the Inoue palace. After the confrontation with the two mysterious nobles, the doctor and the boys jumped inside their carriage and departed from the party quietly. As they rode alongside the moon's light, Isshin was silently contemplating his next course of action. The request for Renji and Ichigo's presence at the competition was deeply suspicious. Nonetheless, it had appeared that his son and the noble princess surprisingly looked as if they could match very well together. However, as for Ichigo's friend, he was slightly perplexed as to why he had been dragged into the mix as well.

However, Isshin could simply not reject the offer. It was a once in a lifetime opportunity for Ichigo to prove that peasants could be married into royalty. It doesn't have to be specifically an arranged marriage between nobles who know nothing about each other. A union should be formed because two people love each other, not because it benefits a kingdom from another. The father of three wanted his eldest to experience a love that was different from the one his mother gave to him. While it was unconditional to a certain degree, when she passed, Ichigo was heartbroken as he blamed himself for her death. He didn't want his family to feel pain any longer. Every one of his children deserved to be happy. He just wished Ichigo could see the same as himself in those regards.

"Hey, Ichigo!" Isshin beckoned, "Are you almost ready to go? Time's wasting away the longer we wait for you."

The sound of heavy boot heels started to emerge from the hallway as they descended down the old, creaky wood. Ichigo stepped into the cramped kitchen and joined Renji and Isshin with a bag grasped tightly in one of his hands. He wore a stern expression on his forehead as he glared at his father from across the room.

"Finally ready, are we?" Isshin rubbed his hands together.

Ichigo dropped his belongings onto the floor in the midst of his anger, "I'm not going to the palace with you. You can't make me and those stupid ass nobles can't make me go either."

Isshin rushed to his son's side and took him by the shoulders to knock what little sense he had left back into him, "My boy, this time the decision is not your's to make. An opportunity has been presented to you and you simply cannot deny the Princess' request."

The seventeen-year-old shrugged off his father's hold on him and stared at him directly onwards, "You promised me you weren't going to ask for anymore favors."

"I know, I know! I give you permission to call me a terrible father in the near future, but right now, we need to get going if we want to make it before the cut off time," Isshin began to plead.

Ichigo angrily threw back a defiant stare towards his parent, "What about money? How are you going to take care of Yuzu and Karin if you're gone every day to make a living? Who's going to protect them if both of us aren't here?"

The father of three hung his head in defeat as he listened to his son's reasonable concern for his younger sisters. He should have known better than not to think about how Ichigo felt about leaving behind the family he's been with for his entire life. The eldest always believed it was his obligation to take care of his twin siblings ever since Masaki had passed. Not a day went by where he didn't worry about the girls. If anything, he was the one who disciplined them more than Isshin ever did in their lifetime.

"I have some money saved up - a few thousand. It'll be enough to get us by for the months that you're gone," Isshin answered with slight reproach.

"Again, what about Yuzu and Karin?"

"They're big girls, Ichigo. They're starting to mature into young women. They can take care of themselves."

Ichigo's heated words came to a standstill. He couldn't think of any more excuses as to why he should stay behind and let Renji go by himself. It had seemed that his father had tied up any loose ends that would have prevented him from attending the competition. It was a lost cause and he had abandoned the battle against the skilled doctor.

The blacksmith's assistant graveled under his breath in defeat. His father did always have a way with words, and altogether, somehow had managed to advert the crisis that Ichigo was attempting to create. Despite his father saying the money situation was handled, the seventeen-year-old still felt uneasy leaving his twin sisters behind in the care of Isshin. The doctor wasn't necessarily the most responsible parent when it came to certain aspects of being an adult with children. Yuzu and Karin had practically raised themselves ever since Masaki died when they were young. The only main concern Ichigo still had for his sisters were whether or not they would forgive him for leaving them without any notice. They had left for school two hours ago and Isshin insisted it was the best opening for him to leave if he didn't want to be caught by the village people. Once they caught wind of Renji and Ichigo's absence at their jobs, eyebrows would be raised and questions would start to pile up. Even after the Masquerade Ball, the overall public opinion of the Princess still hadn't budged from where it had originally stood among the peasants.

The bags which sat at Ichigo's feet where picked up without much enthusiasm. He wanted to delay his departure as long as possible. When Renji saw Ichigo finally begin to move along, he started to gather his items as well and Isshin's grin grew wider with each passing second. The two boys filed out the door as Isshin tagged behind them. He secured the lock before he greeted the coachman who would to take them to the palace.

Isshin walked over to the front of the carriage and bowed to the white-haired man, "How do you today, sir?"

The coachman tipped his head down and smiled warmly, "I'm doing wonderful, Dr. Kurosaki. However, I can't say the same for those two young men back there. They appear to be gloom and doom."

The physician waved off the man's comment with a deep chuckle, "Oh, I wouldn't worry about them. They're just masking their excitement."

After exchanging a few more pleasantries with each other, Isshin finally joined Ichigo and Renji inside the cart. It was very difficult to get comfortable since three large men and the luggage were all compacted into a small area. However, they were eventually able to make do when the carriage jolted forward, moving away from the Kurosaki cottage. Shortly after, the coachman had guided them out of the village and onto the main road leading to the Inoue palace.

* * *

><p>Orihime might as well have had already thrown in the towel. Her fate of being a teenage bride was unchangeable no matter how persistent Uryu and Rukia had been over the past two days in an attempt to sway her aunt's biased upon of her. The night of the ball, Rangiku's husband returned back to his rightful kingdom. However, the presence of his wife was empty for she had stayed behind at the Princess' request.<p>

As soon as all the guests had taken their rightful leave and the palace had been cleaned from head to toe by the staff, Uryu called an emergency meeting. Tatsuki and Rukia insisted in attending, for the two women saw fit that they should defend Orihime accordingly if need be. Princess Inoue had already changed into her evening gown; nonetheless, her body was not ready for sleep. It had been tense ever since Rangiku mentioned the competition that was to be held in two days time. The thought of courting someone made Orihime's stomach turn over in multiple intervals.

The small group had settled themselves into the library. The two women of nobility were the only ones who sat in cushioned chairs. Rukia and Tatsuki each took a side next to Orihime, staring holes through Rangiku's surface while the stern butler had positioned himself in between the trio and the relaxed strawberry blonde.

Uryu pushed up his glasses with the movement of a single finger as they began to slid down the bridge of his nose when he hung his head down low. He was gathering his thoughts and feelings on how to go about the scolding he believed Rangiku truly deserved for going behind everyone's backs.

"You are really something Matsumoto-sama," Ishida chuckled darkly.

Rangiku pouted and examined the nail polish that had been chipped away from the night's festivities, "My husband flatters me with that comment all the time. I'm very thrilled you think of me the same way."

From the snide comment, Rukia launched forward in a fury at the cocky woman, "How could you do this to Inoue-sama? You're supposed to look out for her and instead, you've betrayed what little trust we had put into you."

The Princess didn't want the emergency conference to turn into a screaming match. She wanted to discuss the future plans her relative had in mind for the competition, while at the same time, hoping to alter her ultimate decision. The conversation was escalating rather quickly and they had only just begun speaking to one another.

"Are you implying that my intentions for our little flower are meant for a more sinister purpose?" Rangiku questioned as her fingers tightened around the arms of the chair.

The butler cleared the tension in his throat, "We are not implying anything of those calibrations."

"Is it a crime for wanting my niece to be happy?" Gin's wife counter-attacked.

Orihime grew flustered, waving her hands frantically from side to side in her own efforts to calm Uryu and Rukia. Suddenly, a firm hand clasped itself at the top of her scrawny shoulder. The Princess glanced up and met Tatsuki's consoling eyes. They spoke volumes without a word ever being exchanged. All Tatsuki needed was Orihime's approval to speak to Rangiku in the most effective way possible - by threatening her to tell the truth. Cautiously, Orihime nodded to her best friend to go forward with her strategy as the shouting became increasingly louder between the trio in front of her.

The tomboy released her grasp and stalked forward to where Rangiku was comfortably resting. She pushed Uryu and Rukia out of the way and grabbed the aristocrat by the necklace she had dangling between her breasts.

"Tell me, Matsumoto, why make such an announcement without even discussing it with Uryu or even Rukia for that matter? Why did you go behind our backs? You're making us look like fools, and I for one will not be played like a fool if my best friend is involved, you got that?" Tatsuki asserted with a controlled smile.

The strawberry blonde got the hint. She was an intruder and had overstepped the lines. The woman calmly asked Arisawa to release her and harshly fell backwards into her chair when she was unhooked.

Orihime examined Rangiku with a careful eye as her aunt prepared to defend herself. She delicately crossed her exposed legs over the other and folded her hands on the top of her knee. Her back was poised very perfectly and she made it evident that she was serious about the competition she was throwing in her niece's honor.

"I'm not doing this to harm, our sweet Hime-chan. I merely cannot comprehend how Orihime has come this far in life and no man has stepped forward to claim her as his own. I married late and I truly regret it. I simply do not want her to go down the same path as me," Matsumoto implored to the small group of concerned individuals.

Despite trying ease the worry, her case was still not valuable of being excused with simple compassion. Consequently, it angered Uryu even further than before. He shook his head in disgust and reached up towards his neck to loosen the constraining tie he owned.

"Do you not know anything at all?" he mumbled underneath his breath.

Rangiku titled to one side, "What?"

Uryu circled Gin's wife like a shark trying to enclose it's prey. Orihime never had witnessed such a side of her dear friend. He didn't appear to be the boy she grew up with nor who helped her during the tough struggle of her brother's passing. Instead, he had matured into a man well beyond his time.

"For the past three years, we've been trying to protect Inoue-sama from the public eye. We have no doubt in our minds that they would try to take full advantage of her if we let them," Ishida informed the clueless aristocrat.

Meanwhile, the Princess sat completely still as her butler's words resonated in her ears. Uryu's statement was entirely correct and didn't lack in truth. Even when she was younger, Sora had tried his very best to conceal her from the interrogating eyes of the kingdom. She never truly experienced human contact until the day she ventured out with Sora and befriended Tatsuki. When Rangiku rolled into town unexpectedly, it was a breath of fresh air. However, she unfortunately had put Orihime in an uncomfortable position. It was one that the Princess was very unfamiliar with for she had no courting background at all.

Orihime's lips trembled as she searched for the opportune moment to cut into the argument. She knew if she didn't intervene soon, the fight would never seek a resolution.

"Um, excuse me," Inoue timidly spoke at first.

Unfortunately, no one had seemed to hear her as the shouting continued onwards.

"Everyone, please, stop!" she shouted as she arose from her seat.

The room turned dead silent and the occupants were frozen in time, neither one daring to move. Orihime never had an outburst before, and it was a very shocking thing for them to encounter.

"Auntie, I am unsure what to believe from you right now. The idea of me courting five men at the same time seems unfair to me as well as the other's feelings. I have not met them yet and I'm very nervous as to who you have chosen for me, but I place my trust in your hands that you have made a smart decision and you will try your best to find me a suitable husband," the Princess gently asserted to Rangiku with a determined expression.

The aristocrat's face lit up with extreme delight at her niece. She was hoping Orihime would see the better side of the plan. Of course, it also meant the Princess would vow to remain faithful to it.

Rangiku pushed off her chair and ran over to embrace the shaking young woman. It had taken all of her courage to express the worry that had been eating at her since the day her aunt had dropped by without an invite.

"Do not question anything I do for you," Rangiku murmured in Inoue's ear.

"I will not go against your wishes," Orihime squeezed her relative reassuringly.

* * *

><p>The sound of fanfare could be heard in the distance and it intensified Orihime's desire to run and hide from the entire event. She had been concealing herself in the kitchen with Sado as he worked diligently to prepare lunch for the upcoming arrivals of the five men. However, before he had started, he had made Orihime a quick snack to soothe her nerves. She was lost in thought as she poked a spoon into her face, not realizing she had missed her mouth entirely.<p>

"Inoue-sama," Sado said in a courteous manner.

"Hm?" Orihime perked up at her name being called.

The chef motioned for her to wipe her face by the side of her mouth, "You have...a little...something."

Orihime caught on right away to his gesture, "Oh my, how embarrassing. Thank you, Sado-kun."

She took a napkin lying beside her bowl and quickly cleaned the remnants of her food away. She wasn't positive if eating was such a fantastic idea. Her stomach had felt nauseous earlier and if she continually over-stuffed herself, she may explode all over the quests that would be living in the palace during the duration of the next two months. It most certainly would not leave a good impression.

"Princess, where are you? The men are all accounted for!" Rangiku's flirtatious voice called from the other room.

Orihime jumped in her seat, "Sado-kun! You have to hide me!"

Immediately, the klutzy seventeen-year-old slid underneath the table and asked the olive-toned man to use a tablecloth to conceal her.

"Inoue-sama, I don't think this will work," he warned her as approaching footsteps were becoming more prominent.

It didn't really matter to the anxious girl. She only wanted to stay out of sight from her aunt at all given costs. With due time, the tablecloth shielded her from view and Sado returned to the kitchen counter to press on with the meals.

The echoes of clicking heels walked straight into the room and Rangiku's perfume quickly swirled up Orihime's nose. She was set out on a mission and she wasn't going to leave until she found the missing target - which of course meant finding the Princess.

"Ah, Chad! Have you seen the royal highness? I know she's trying to outsmart me," Rangiku inclined of the chef.

There was a silent pause and Orihime prayed it didn't mean that her personal messenger was going to rat her out the very first chance he got.

"You really don't know?"

"No, ma'am."

"Shall I get Arisawa-san?"

_"Oh no! Don't fall for the trap, Sado-kun!"_

Without too much thought, he firmly replied,"...under the table."

A bright light suddenly blinded Orihime's eyes as the cloth was lifted from her hiding spot. She shielded her face, only to be pulled by her arm and dragged out from underneath.

"What in the world are you doing down there? We don't have time for this!" Rangiku scolded her.

The Princess sat up from off the floor and gave her aunt a meek smile as an apology for her improper behavior. She'd have to find a better arrangement the next time she tried to conceal herself from anyone.

* * *

><p>The other side of the doors meant a place of no return. It no longer would give her the sense of security she used to feel when it was only her small collection of staff members. Now, the atmosphere would be different than normal. Five complete strangers - in addition to her aunt - are going to be co living with her inside the palace for the next two months. It was a new experience she wasn't completely welcoming to, but after some thought, Orihime decided she was going to face the challenge with poised grace. She had never been one to stray away from a test and the dilemma she had found herself in wasn't going to stop her.<p>

She stood completely motionless as Rukia helped adjust the wrinkles in her dress and fixed the misplaced hairs for her with her delicate touch. Meanwhile, Rangiku couldn't stop smiling from ear to ear at the prospect that her niece might find the man of her dreams in a selection she had personally chosen for her. Once everything was finally in order and at peace, Orihime was prepared to head to the confinements of the parlor where all the men were waiting for her grand introduction.

Everyone filed out of her bedroom and descended to the first floor. Surprisingly, the Princess did not hear any yelling matches coming from the area of where the five males were being held up. It was eerily quiet and Orihime was unsure whether or not such a silence was a good thing. However, she was fairly confident that her strict butler wasn't going to let complete strangers remain unattended in her palace, thus probably explaining the reason as to why there was no talking.

At last, the trio of women approached the parlor doors and all held in their breath - each one for a different cause. Rangiku didn't give her niece much time to gather any more of her uneasy thoughts for she had given her a flashy smile over the shoulder as a warning she was about to go forward with or without the royal child. Unfortunately for Orihime, she didn't have a chance to react as Rangiku opened the double doors straight away.

"Gentlemen, please all rise in honor of Princess Inoue of Karakura!" Matsumoto gleefully exclaimed as she walked into the sun-filled room. Orihime followed with heavy footsteps as she kept her attention glued to the floor. She found herself wanting to avoid every pair of eyes in the room. It was even more nerve wrecking than when she presented her speech to the kingdom two days prior at the gala. This time, it was far from the same. One of the five men before her may become her partner in life and death, and knowing that it could very well happen as much as she had wished against it, was in fact terrifying to her.

"Shall we start, Inoue-sama?" Uryu offered gently to his shaken childhood friend. Orihime nervously glanced up when her name was summoned and connected with the butler's comforting gaze. He slightly nodded to reassure her that nothing was going to get out-of-hand and she should remain as calm as possible.

A short moment later, Uryu was standing next to the first of the men, who all stood in an orderly line with one another.

"May I introduce to you, Shinji Hirako, Prince of Sapporo," the butler informed his Highness. The man bowed respectively to the young maiden before him and as he rose back up, Orihime was able to asses him fully. He was a rather tall aristocrat, with a sharp nose. His long, golden hair was swept back into a ponytail, which to the Princess seemed odd. She never had met a man with girlish length hair before. However, despite the small flaw, she could sense that fromthe reflection in his brown eyes that he was a kind spirit.

"I apologize for not being able to have attended Inoue-sama's birthday celebration. I was ill with the stomach virus. I hope you can forgive me," Shinji warmly smiled as he took the seventeen-year-old's hand.

Orihime's cheeks grew crimson, "O-of course, Hirako-sama. It wasn't your fault."

The Prince winked before letting go of his grasp on the girl.

Uryu gruffly cleared his throat to break any further interaction, moving the process along onto the next aristocrat.

"Your Majesty, please meet Ulquiorra Schiffer, Prince of Yokohama," Ishida continued with the introductions.

The stranger followed the same action as Shinji; not holding the position for very long as he quickly dipped his head and retreated to his original form. Everything about him screamed mystery. His aura was nothing like Hirako's - neither friendly or inviting. Instead, it would probably be best described as intimidating as he remained cold-faced and didn't speak a word. Ulquiorra had an extremely ashen color to his skin complexion. His jade eyes were very beautiful but held no expression. He also had jaw-length hair that was as black as the night and it glimmered under the sun's rays.

"Don't bother with him, _girl_. My cousin was never one for conversation," a different voice interrupted Orihime's further examination.

Her attention was grabbed by the new man who didn't speak with formalities to her.

"Excuse me! How dare you address Inoue-sama by such a name!" Rukia hollered at the third aristocrat.

"Well, that's what she is, right? You want me to call her by sir next time?" the cousin of Ulquiorra taunted the caretaker.

Uryu cut Rukia off before she got the chance to lose her temper at the troublemaker, "This man here is Prince Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, who resides over the city of Kyoto."

Orihime timidly smiled at the individual to enforce she still was a Princess with manners, which he apparently lacked.

Unlike his relative, Grimmjow seemed to be a man with a very clear-cut image of being a tough person. He stood with a more firm stance than the others. The Princess could also tell that his body was very well built based off how his clothes appeared to be very-form fitting. His light azure hair was tussled in a messy, but handsome fashion. In addition, he had very defined jaw-line that highlighted his pale eyes. The way he smirked at the Princess had been interpreted as cocky, almost as if he knew he wouldn't have to prove himself to anyone during the competition.

"Nice to meet your acquaintance, Princess," he declared with a wild look in his eyes.

The seventeen-year-old calmly responded, "And for me as well, Jaegerjaquez-sama."

Orihime's butler proceeded to go down the line of contenders, where two remaining people had still yet to be introduced. However, there truly was no need for Uryu to announce who they were to her. The Princess had met them on two different occasions, and she knew the one more better than she did the other. She could feel her heart race from the realization of who the two peasants were. His demeanor conferred a sense of dignity on the whole affair.

The man with the vibrant red hair and tattooed body was introduced as Renji Abarai, the name not sounding at all familiar to the Princess since she only knew him from physical appearance when she walked up to the flower stand at the marketplace. They greeted each other politely as Uryu began to quickly wrap the introductions up for her.

"Last but not least, we have -," the butler had started.

The royal beauty finished her friend's sentence for him with a pleasant smile gracing her rosy lips, "Ichigo Kurosaki."

Ichigo bowed in front of Orihime and when he came up, he had a lopsided grin on his face. The Princess wasn't sure how he had gotten into the contest, especially since Renji and himself were no aristocrats by any standards. They lived in a crowded village within Karakura past the castle walls. As far as she knew, the teenagers being invited to participate in the competition was probably the doing of Rangiku. After all, she had been the one who said she would be personally arranging who would be staying with her over the course of the next two months.

"Funny," Ichigo confided, "I didn't think I'd ever see you again."

Was it meant for her to take it as a serious testament? She shouldn't be too suspicious of his actions. Her last two encounters with him were very exciting for her. He was the first person she had talked to on her trip outside of the palace and he was also the first man she danced with at the Masquerade Ball. Ichigo Kursosaki was having a far larger impact on Orihime than she had originally realized.

Suddenly, Rangiku's voice echoed throughout the parlor, "Alright, now that everyone is accounted for and you all know each other's name, Kuchiki-san and Ishida-kun will show you to your rooms. You all will be having a very busy day tomorrow."

Inoue turned her focus onto her aunt, unsure of what was up her sleeve, "What's going on?"

Grimmjow perked up too at hearing the news, "Yeah, we have a right to know."

Rangiku released a bubbly little laugh before answering, "The boys will be training for the first of many tests. In three days, a jousting competition will be taking place. Buckle up, boys! You better know how to handle a horse!"

Was it still too late to back out of the deal she had made with Rangiku Matsumoto? As much as she wanted to pull her only blood aside and talk her out of the idea, all was forgotten when the men started to assemble out of the room. She waved them each goodbye, even though four out of the five didn't look back at her. However, Ichigo managed to glance over his shoulder as Rukia pushed him out the door in a hurry. Everything was going far too fast and it barely gave Orihime any time to breathe, while at the same time it only made Orihime's heart flutter with nervousness.

_"Maybe...everything will turn out fine in the end_."

**Just maybe. **


	10. Practice Makes Perfect

**Author's Note:** I know I said I would upload this practically a month ago, but at last minute, I decided it needed some adjustments. I wasn't very happy with it since I've never really written several fights scene before. I hope by the end of this story, I can feel confident in describing brawls and battles and whatnot. To be honest, the next update will probably be in June due to several events coming up. I look forward to hearing your opinions on this latest update. Please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9 - Practice Makes Perfect<span>

Ichigo and Renji trained for the past two days in the wee hours of the morning with Chad, who had the best advice to give concerning how to ride a horse. The two peasants had come to learn that the chef of the palace was actually from a country known as Mexico where he had lived with his "_abuelo". _During his short stay there, before he moved to Japan, Chad and his grandfather used to ride horses on the countless trails that were spread throughout the terrain. The difficult part of trying to learn how to steer the horse were the reigns. Animals are just as unpredictable as humans are; horses were no excuse. However, by the end of Day 2 and with much time and patience, Ichigo was finally able to gain trust in his horse after he had mastered the skill of pulling the reigns. For Renji, his horse hadn't taken a liking to him as easily as Ichigo's did but after offering countless carrots, the horse slowly began to accept Renji and behave for him.

Alternatively, the princes were far too superior compared to Ichigo and Renji for they didn't come to practice until much later in the day, typically around mid-afternoon. It was probably best for the arrangement to be that way. Ichigo and Grimmjow seemed to butt heads more often than not. It didn't matter what the problem was, but the Prince of Kyoto always blamed Kurosaki for things that necessarily had nothing to do with him. Thankfully, the aristocrats weren't rooming with Ichigo and Renji. They were placed in another wing of the palace and the seventeen-year-old felt very grateful. As much as he dragged his feet about not wanting to participate in the competition, Ichigo's opinion suddenly changed when he got into his first altercation with Grimmjow. The young man wanted to challenge the prince during the jousting tournament very badly. He was confident in his abilities that he could defeat him within the first round. At the time, Renji warned him not to get too cocky about his attitude, especially since they were the outcasts of the group.

Unfortunately, his best friend's words didn't exactly faze him none too much. Ichigo didn't care for the rest of the contestants; he only wanted the chance to fight against Grimmjow. As long as he came out as the ultimate victor, the rest of the tournament would be easy for him to conquer.

For the blacksmith's assistant, he wouldn't have to wait too long. Tomorrow was the day he had been waiting for with anticipation. For the meantime, he had decided to take a hot bath a little earlier than usual after dinner had been served. The Princess hadn't even joined them for a meal since she last made an appearance in the parlor room. He slightly pondered if she'd be in attendance at the festivities. It really didn't concern him ether way. He was only curious.

After he cleaned up, he left the bathroom and walked over to his side of the bedroom he shared with Renji. Around his waist was a towel, for he wasn't exactly ready to go to bed just yet. The sun had started to descend behind the tree line, but he wanted to wait until Renji came back - at least to put his mind at ease that his friend wasn't causing any trouble. Falling onto the soft mattress after his intense training, Ichigo hugged the pillows on his bed for extra comfort. It wasn't the smartest idea to lay in bed with a wet towel, but he just wanted a few moments to reflect on the past few days away from his family.

Just as he was starting to drift off into slumber, a knock came from the entrance of his room. It obviously wasn't his friend; otherwise, he would have just wandered inside. He figured it must be someone from the staff. Sluggishly, Ichigo rose from the bed and headed to the door to find out who was interrupting his sleep.

"Who is it?" Ichigo questioned as he opened the entrance to his room.

"Hello, Kurosaki," a petite woman greeted him from the hallway.

The seventeen-year-old boy was feeling slightly drowsy as he rubbed his eyes and yawned all the while Rukia stood outside his bedroom.

However, she decided she wasn't going to wait for an invite. She pushed the door aside, along with Ichigo, and scanned the room for another person. It appeared that the redheaded man was not in plain view from where she could see.

"Is there something you want?" Ichigo asked her, a little annoyed how she had intruded into the bedroom without permission.

Rukia looked back at the teenager, "Where's the other one?"

"Do you mean, Renji?" Ichigo inquired, "He's probably at dinner, stuffing his face until he explodes."

"I see," the caretaker simply noted, putting her hands on her small hips, "I guess I'll ask you to pass on the message."

Ichigo lifted an eyebrow, confusion expressed fully on his face after Rukia's words had settled in his head. Why had she randomly dropped by? Was she hoping Ichigo wouldn't be in the room so she could talk to Renji privately? It didn't exactly make any sense to him, especially since he hadn't seen the nineteen-year-old interact with the woman after their arrival at the palace. Her appearance was questionable.

Rukia sighed, "Listen to me closely because I won't repeat myself."

The young adolescent didn't speak or mutter a sound, but his ears were open to what ever the raven-haired individual had to say to him.

"The tournament will begin at 9 AM sharp. Make sure you arrive at the stables a half hour early so we can fit your armor accordingly to your body shape. The rules of the game, as well as the prize the winner will be receiving are going to be explained tomorrow. Any questions?" Rukia proclaimed.

Ichigo moved over to his bed and took a seat on the edge, running a hand through his damp hair. He couldn't really think of any lingering thoughts he might have about the event. It looked as if everything was in order and that the staff had taken care of all the loose ends.

The caretaker stood in her spot a little while longer, lingering in case the boy was going to question her. However, he remained silent and the caretaker believed he was intensely thinking things over in his head.

Rukia began to turn away and started to make headway toward the doors. Although, just as she was about to say goodbye and leave for the rest of the night, Ichigo spoke up.

"Is she going to be there tomorrow?"

A knowing smile spread onto Rukia's face as she circled back to look at Ichigo on the bed.

"Are you talking about Inoue-sama?" she teased.

Ichigo snorted out his nose in an angry fashion, realizing the game the caretaker was playing, "Who else, stupid?"

Slowly, Rukia grabbed the doorknob from behind her without the teenager noticing. She wanted to drag out her answer for as long as possible, as she wondered how far she could push Ichigo's buttons. It was evident that he was genuinely interested, and for that reason, Rukia desired to find out why. On the other hand, the disgraced noble knew she wasn't going to get an explanation within the first few days. She had to observe his actions closely, as well as the other four contenders. She was going to be a hawk, and study their every movement without them ever suspecting. After all, she was the caretaker of Orihime Inoue, and thus, her duty to protect the princess was a very serious matter.

On the other side of the room, Ichigo waited for her to respond to his question as he stared at her while she started to close the door inch-by-inch, ready to make her exit.

"Are you going to tell me or not?" he shouted.

"You'll just have to find out for yourself!" she said as she stuck out her tongue and whipped the door shut.

The fired-up teenager jumped to his feet, prepared to run out of his room to catch Rukia, but he became conscious about the lack of clothes he had on himself. The towel wrapped around his waist was still hanging onto him and he quickly realized the woman had put him in a trap. He couldn't go after her even though he desperately wanted to get the answer from her.

As he began to retreat back to the inviting comfort of his bed, a voice from down the corridor smugly yelled, "Don't forget to put some clothes on tomorrow, Kurosaki!"

"_There's going to be hell for her to pay._"

* * *

><p>The palace was buzzing with excitement about the jousting event. The staff had been working methodically throughout the mornings and evenings. They attentively listened and carried out every demand Uryu had given to them and most were often relieved whenever he would deliver a satisfactory remark.<p>

For the busy butler, he barely had any time to neither speak with the Princess nor get the chance to see her. Rangiku was primarily taking care of Orihime, while Rukia checked in occasionally with her meals. Uryu wasn't entirely positive as to why the royal Highness wasn't allowed to leave the confinement of her bedroom, but as long as Rangiku wasn't doing anything neglectful and since Rukia hadn't shared any concerning information, the Princess appeared to be in good hands for the moment.

At around eight in the morning, Ishida - dressed in formal attire for the tournament - headed outside to make arrangements with Chad. Much to his surprise, when the fair-skinned man arrived at the stables to talk to the chef, it looked as if the horses and equipment had been prepared to be used for the day. The majestic animals were being taken out one by one under Sado's instruction and were directed to the fields where the contest would be held.

"Glad to see all is well over here, Sado-san," Uryu noted to the trust-worthy companion. The exotic man gave a little salute as the butler walked up to him upon entering the barn.

Uryu glanced throughout the area and gratefully smiled up at the dependable individual, "You've been more than enough help. I'll make sure to double your salary for the month."

Chad waved off the comment and shrugged his robust shoulders, "It's nothing, Ishida. I enjoy what I do."

The butler nodded, understanding how much horses meant to the man from Mexico. Although, it probably brought up painful memories for him. After all, his grandfather was no longer alive and his passing had been the main reason why Chad had moved to Japan in the first place.

"I guess I'll leave you be then. The men should be coming down soon, and you'll have to make sure they have armor that suits them. We don't want anyone getting killed," Uryu light-heartedly joked.

Chad reassured the teenager with a simple smile, "Leave it to me."

The start of Orihime's day was rather violent. Tatsuki and Rukia had thrashed her from her slumber and shoved her into the bathroom for her morning cleansing. Afterward the ladies-in-waiting had dried her and styled her hair into loose curls. Thereupon, they handed her back off to her two friends who then executed her make-up and clothing.

Once all tasks were completed, the Princess of Karakura was guided outside of the palace walls by Rukia. A red carpet had been spread across the grass for Orihime to use, where it later led to the tent that had been pitched to protect her from the hot rays of the sun.

Sadly, Rangiku was nowhere to be found. However, the aristocrat had mentioned to her niece about hosting the event. She wasn't quite sure what her aunt meant by her words, but she guessed she would be finding out sooner than later.

"Here we go, Inoue-sama," Rukia cheerfully said as she helped Orihime up the platform to where her seat rested in a shady corner. The Princess hadn't even known so much had been prepared for one day of festivities. It was obvious major planning had taken place in a short amount of days and she admitted it to be quite an impressive sight.

Suddenly feeling elated by the fact that her staff had worked very hard to put on the production on her behalf, Orihime sat down happily in her chair. Now, she was truly excited for the tournament to start.

Meanwhile, Rukia silently took position next to the Princess and waited for things to begin underway.

The arena appeared very convincing considering it originally was only a valley caught between the mountains. A fence was built to keep the horse from running off with the rider in case they became spooked. In addition, there were some tables that were placed close to the entrance of the fence, probably for the five competitors who would have to wait until their turn. The entire event was going to be long, but exciting for the Princess who had never seen a jousting competition before.

Not shortly after the Highness' arrival, Rangiku appeared from the palace walkway and strode over to the gates that allowed her access into the arena. She pushed it aside with a gentle shove and bestowed a glowing smile to her niece as she walked to the center of the field. Orihime waved to her from her spot underneath the tent and relaxed back into her seat when Rangiku began to speak.

"Welcome to the very first jousting tournament! Today, we will be throwing the competition in honor of finding Princess Inoue a future husband. Now, I will explain the rules. Ishida-kun, please bring all our gorgeous men out!" Rangiku asserted to the butler.

Orihime and Rukia's attention shifted over to the palace doors, as Uryu was the first to depart. However, he didn't continue to descend the small row of stairs. Instead, he held the door open for the three princes and two peasants who were about to leave the palace quarters. The man who stepped out after the butler was Grimmjow, his metal armor glistening under the sun. He didn't have his headgear on yet, and Orihime hoped he planned to use it for his protection. She didn't want anyone being seriously injured. Following close behind the Prince of Kyoto was his cousin, another who was in the battle gear for the competition. After the two relatives came Ichigo, Renji, and Shinji consecutively. Everyone looked very dashing in the armor, almost like warriors who were going to defeat the little blue aliens that invade the Princess' dreams at night.

The small group was directed by Uryu to the arena entrance, where they were told to wait for further instructions. The butler signaled for Rangiku to go forward with her speech.

"Okay all you hot-tempered men; let me tell you how the game is played," she informed, "Two people will fight against each other at one time. We have arranged two fights to start out and who wins from each of those fights, will determine the next course of action for the rest of the tournament. In all, there will be five rounds."

The Princess sat on the edge of her seat listening to her aunt explain how the event would be organized. It was a new and fresh experience for her, watching two people fight against each other with weapons wasn't something she had ever been exposed to before. Sora might have seen it as violent entertainment and may have kept her away from it in the past. However, she couldn't really remember ever hearing about such a game until a few days ago. Was it possible her relative had made it up of her own accord?

"The first two competitors who be kicking off the event will be none other than Ichigo Kurosaki and Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez. Please prepare your horses and enter the arena!"

* * *

><p>This was exactly what he had been hoping for from the start of the training. It was almost as if the aristocrat had read his mind. Ichigo was pleased with the idea that he would be facing the Prince of Kyoto in the very first round. He pondered if the noble was just as anxious as he was to get on the horse and start the fight.<p>

Chad helped Ichigo get situated on the majestic animal and then assisted Grimmjow with his own steed. The seventeen-year-old watched the egotistical man carefully as he equipped himself mentally and physically for battle. Before the blue-haired noble grabbed his helmet from Ishida, he mustered a conceited smirk towards Ichigo, having known that the younger of the two was studying him.

"Hey, Ichigo, take this," Renji's voice interjected forcefully. The teenager swung his head around and stared at his friend, not making a connection with what he was saying.

Renji nudged the headgear into the side of his leg, "Here, you're gonna need it."

Quickly, he took the helmet and provided Renji with an encouraging look, "Don't worry, that prissy scum isn't going to be allowed to win this one without a fight from me."

His comrade threw back his head in laughter, "Yeah, you and what army?"

Suddenly, the butler approached Ichigo and his horse, his eyebrows hitched in a frown, "Let's get a move on, Kurosaki. We'd like to get this over with as soon as possible."

Ichigo didn't like the haughty tone in his voice, yet he thought better against saying anything to the butler. He slid the helmet over his head with ease and once he felt all was in order, he kicked the sides of his horse to push forwards past the gates. After Grimmjow entered, the two faced each other from opposite sides of the field. It was intolerably hot under the sun, and with the heavy armor tight against their bodies, it only pushed the impatience both men were feeling.

Rangiku appeared again in the middle after having disappeared for a short while. It was evident she was anticipating a great duel between the bachelors as she winked at each man separately with an enticing light. She bestowed both with a sword large in length and weight.

In addition, she warned them that the first man to fall off his horse was the loser, but would have one more chance to fight someone else later on.

With nothing else left to be said, Rangiku took a few steps towards the gate to prepare for her speedy exit once she shouted at them to begin. The horses kicked their heels in the dirt to prove who the more dominant one was going to be by the end of the battle. Ichigo and Grimmjow gripped their reigns tightly in one hand while the other held the weapon.

"FIGHT!" the busty strawberry blonde-haired woman finally shouted, ducking into the area with the others, who were safe from harms way.

Ichigo and Grimmjow charged forward with their steeds, the outside world immediately shutting off from their eyes and ears the moment the fighting words were spoken. The horses were practically floating across the grass as they locked onto their targets. The first to raise his sword was the Prince of Kyoto, predicting that the peasant would try to aim for his body the instant he saw an opening if he wasn't properly defended. When Grimmjow began to hoist the glimmering weapon in the air, Ichigo quickly lifted his own and pointed it ahead of the incoming impact.

Grimmjow's horse flew past Ichigo's in a blur and the teenager felt a graze somewhere along his hand. A loud noise came from underneath him and he soon realized the prince had knocked his sword out of his hand. Consequently, he had also slashed the surface of Ichigo's skin. The teenager winced from the contact when he touched it with his fingers as it began to bleed. Yasatoro jogged out towards the men's position and picked up the sword for him. He handed it back to Ichigo and returned to the others.

Ichigo's temper ignited with rage. He was being made a mockery. It was supposed to be the other way around. It was he who was meant to hit Grimmjow and rough him up a bit.

**Get your ass in gear, King. There's a lot on the line here. Don't you want the prize? **

Isshin's son lifted his helmet off to wipe the sweat that was dripping into his eyes. No one had mentioned what the prize was exactly going to be once the victor was announced. At this point, Ichigo could care less as to what the prize was. He only had one agenda and that was to knock Grimmjow's ass out of the tournament. Nothing else mattered to him expect winning against him.

"Have you finally composed yourself?" the prince leered across the field.

Immediately, the teenager kicked the horse with the heels of his armor, in which it neighed in response and rushed forwards at Grimmjow. However, the aristocrat didn't budge from his spot. The animal and the noble stood still as Ichigo charged with all the power he was given from his steed. He raised his sword once again in the air and waited for Grimmjow to do the same.

The gap between the two adversaries began to close. Everyone in attendance at the event grew silent as the tension intensified from the scene that was beginning to unfold.

Finally, just as Ichigo was about to strike a defenseless man, Grimmjow unexpectedly jerked his horse last minute and clashed his weapon with Ichigo's. Fortunately enough for the adolescent, he was predicting the prince would try to attack him when he was not self-aware. Metal hit metal and sparks flew from the direct contact.

The prince was the first to pull his horse back and break the interaction after a brief encounter.

"What's wrong?" Ichigo remarked, "Where did all that confidence go?"

"Shut the hell up!" Grimmjow growled, throwing his weapon on the ground in his heatedness, "Let's settle this man to man. Get rid of your's too and we'll see who can push the other off first using our bare hands."

What nonsense was he spewing? Did he really have to make it harder than it needed to be? Of course, life never was exactly very fair to Ichigo. At the same time, the aristocrat was probably used to getting what he wanted, whenever he wanted it.

In a like manner, Ichigo let the sword slip from underneath his fingers and watched it fall to the ground. If the Prince of Kyoto desired to play by different rules, Kurosaki was just going to have to beat him at his own game.

As a matter of fact, the horses were forced by their riders to race forward once more at their opponent as all the hairs in the arena stood on end. No one knew who would be declared the ultimate victor during this round.

For the orange-haired teenager, he had a plan that was churning the wheels in his mind. He was going to attempt to jump off his steed and onto Grimmjow's in an effort to win the match. He needed the moment to be precise and executed perfectly.

As his horse zipped past Grimmjow's, Ichigo quickly directed the reigns to hint at the animal to make a sharp turn. The majestic creature obeyed her rider and pulled the movement off with a polished charm. Grimmjow hadn't turned around yet, perhaps thinking that the two were going to charge at one another again.

"_This is just what I need!" _Ichigo thought triumphantly.

He kicked his heels once more and came up behind Grimmjow with great speed. The eldest of the Kurosaki clan directed the ropes slightly to the left, where he hoped his horse and the other would line up perfectly next to each other.

With much luck, he had hit the nail on the head. His horse pulled up right alongside the cocky noble, and when he whipped his head around to stare at Ichigo, he tried to steer away. Regrettably enough for him, Ichigo stuck out a hand and grabbed Grimmjow by the arm with direct strength.

The Prince of Kyoto tried to loosen the grip, while his other hand controlled the reigns of his horse, leading to what could be a disaster. He wasn't exactly sure which way he was telling the animal to go, since he had gotten distracted by the peasant's ruthlessness.

"Let go of me, you little piece of shit!" Grimmjow snarled as he swayed his body to the side to fight against Ichigo.

However, the teenager was the one with the upper hand. If he didn't stop the chase soon, both horses were going to crash into the gates where the other contestants were waiting.

As the steeds got closer, Ichigo took one last look at Grimmjow and then back towards the terrified people. He should finish the torture for the noble as fast as possible.

At last, the peasant lowered Grimmjow's body to the ground and just as the man's head hovered over the soil, he yelled to the prince, "Enjoy eating dirt."

Subsequently, Ichigo freed Grimmjow from his grasp. The man plummeted to the floor. His horse trampled over his rider and the noble rolled for several seconds in the grass. Eventually, he halted to a limp stop, lying face down.

Before long, Ichigo tugged on the reigns and brought the horse to a standstill. Pursing the loss, Rangiku ran out to the field and over to Ichigo. She grabbed his hand with a bewildered look on her face and threw his arm into the air.

"Ichigo Kurosaki...winner!"

* * *

><p>After the first fight, the next one started with no time for a break. Grimmjow was escorted off the field, much to his disappointment. He tried to tell the nurses who were on standby that he could stand on his own, but when he attempted to get back on his feet, he tumbled to his knees. Orihime didn't have to talk to him to know that the loss was a major blow to his pride.<p>

Meanwhile, Ichigo shortly celebrated his win with Renji, who congratulated him before having to get on his horse to fight against Ulquiorra. The duel between the other peasant and noble was far less exciting compared to the first one because of how fast it had ended. Of the two, it was clear that Ulquiorra had better control over the sword than Renji. However, the disadvantage didn't slow the nineteen-year-old down in the slightest. He had fast reflexes and managed to dodge most of Schiffer's swings. Although after a little while, he began to tire and Ulquiorra stole the win by simply swiping his sword at Renji when he started to slip up defending himself.

Round two would determine who would be the first bachelor to be cut from the jousting tournament. The next duo to battle each other was Ichigo and Shinji. It was going to be a tough call Orihime predicted. They were both good at handling the weapons with accuracy and managed to hit their targets on the mark. Nevertheless, all it takes is one misstep. Shinji wasn't quick enough to control the reigns of his horse when the animal got startled by a flock of birds. Shortly after, Ichigo snagged the opening and managed to get the Prince of Sapporo off his steed.

By the time the fourth duel rolled around, Grimmjow seemed to have recovered from his trauma. At least, he appeared to have collected his senses enough to fight Renji. For Ichigo's friend, it looked as if Grimmjow wasn't going to play the sympathy card. He was completely prepared to slaughter Renji when he entered the arena. The peasant wasn't even given the chance to raise his weapon when Grimmjow's horse came flying at him and knocked him off the saddle.

"**Renji Abarai...Eliminated**!" Rangiku shouted the second the adolescent climbed to his feet.

The first bachelor to be removed from the tournament was Ichigo's best friend. Orihime wondered how that must have made him feel, knowing he was the only peasant left to fight the three nobles. However, the princess believed he could prevail. He seemed very determined and would not back down easily.

After Renji lost, Round 3 was put into motion.

"Kurosaki versus Ulquiorra-sama and Hirako-sama versus Jaegerjaquez-sama," her aunt announced the line-up.

The two duels went practically the same as they had before. More shoving and clanking of swords was the same pattern as the previous rounds. Each man put up a fight until a person was pushed off or managed to stay on his horse.

"**Shinji Hirako...Eliminated**!"

For the fourth round, since there was an uneven number of bachelors who were left in the tournament, Ichigo was forced to sit out while the cousins were set to fight against one another. For Orihime, predicting who would come out on top during this round was quite a challenge for her. Both men were very blunt in their attacks. They didn't use any form of a strategy, yet the princess slightly questioned if they were taught that way by their fathers since they shared a common style.

In the end though, despite the battle lasting roughly around twenty minutes, it was Ulquiorra who had surprised Grimmjow with an assault on his horse. Instead of aiming his sword at his family, he lightly jabbed the other horse's behind and frightened him. The horse jumped up in response and sent Grimmjow brutally to the ground.

"**Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez...Eliminated**!"

Now the only two contestants that remained were a noble and a peasant. Two opposite ends of the spectrum but both equal in strength.

* * *

><p>The Princess wished her aunt would call a short recess for every one to regain their posture and collect their thoughts. The tournament had been running for two hours without any break. None of the bachelors was allowed to take their armor off until they were told to do so once the battles were brought to a conclusion. Orihime couldn't help but to think the men were starving. She had been given snacks by Yasatoro to nibble on whenever she began to grow hungry. While for the contestants, their stomachs hadn't eaten anything since breakfast early since the morning.<p>

Thankfully, it was the last battle. However, even the Princess was hesitant on how long the duel would drag on for before someone was defeated. As much as she enjoyed the sport, she never intended for any one to get seriously hurt. She winced each time she witnessed a sword barely manage to scrape the surface of skin.

After what had seemed like a decade, Ichigo and Ulquiorra finally emerged from their hideout and galloped onto the field. Rangiku trailed behind them in her flashy attire and placed herself in between the animals.

Unexpectedly, instead of announcing the beginning of the fight, Rangiku did something different.

"Princess Inoue!" Rangiku directly yelled to her niece underneath the tent.

The young maiden was caught off guard. What in the world was going on? Had something happened behind the scenes she was unaware about?

Orihime's body tensed in the comfortable seat, "Y-yes, Auntie?"

"Who do you hope wins today?"

It felt as if time had stopped in one place. All of a sudden, it seemed as though the entire arena had become hushed and lifeless. Even the princess herself couldn't find the energy to move because of how startled she had grown to be from the simple question. In her head, she secretly wondered why her relative was asking her such a thing. The deciding victor would merely be determined by how fast, stronger, and strategic the person truly was from the very start of the duel. Besides, what did it matter? Why was her input needed? She'd rather not share her answer for fear of disappointing the other one she doesn't choose.

"I would like to keep it to myself. I hope that will suffice for now," Orihime responded earnestly.

Rangiku nodded in understand then looked back and forth between Ulquiorra and Ichigo. Admittedly, she honestly couldn't predict who would be the ultimate champion of the jousting tournament. With the wave of her arms, she instructed them to begin.

* * *

><p>A wave of exhaustion was finally overcoming Ichigo while in the midst of battle. He realized his body starting to grow fatigued when he had trouble catching his breath as the hot sun heated his armor. For ten minutes, Ulquiorra consistently tried to attack him without ever stopping for a rest himself. Ichigo contemplated whether or not the Prince of Yokohana was even human. He showed no visual emotion and he rarely spoke as he fought. In all honestly, it pissed Ichigo off to a degree. It almost felt as if he was mentally judging him.<p>

Nonetheless, Ichigo wasn't going to give up at the moment. He wanted to be the one to win, to hell with everyone else in the tournament! He practiced harder and longer than the three princes combined, and to have his ass handed to him by a noble would be a major letdown. Ichigo tried to convey his concerns into a plan that would work to his advantage. However, it was slightly difficult to formulate a strategy while on the run, trying to avoid being hit by a powerful animal.

The seventeen-year-old didn't have time to think. Instead, he needed to act.

Ulquiorra was on his horse's tail as the two majestic beasts ran towards the fence. Without having the common sense to consider the consequences, Ichigo was going to do the unimaginable. He wasn't going to stop his horse from going forward. On the contrary, the animal was doing exactly what he wanted it to do. In an instant, Ichigo and his steed were over the fence and running in a single direction.

"Hey, what do you think you're doing?!" screamed the butler from the sidelines.

"Isn't that a foul?" Ichigo heard Grimmjow from earshot as he questioned the referee, which was Rangiku.

The woman didn't say anything. She was unsure whether or not jumping out of the rink meant automatic disqualification. Unable to decide what she wanted to do, her opinion once again was put on hold when Ulquiorra followed in pursuit after Ichigo on his horse. The two were heading in the direction of the mountains.

While holding on tightly to the reigns, Ichigo glimpsed over his shoulder as he heard the sound of pounding hoofs chasing after him.

"_So far, so good_," Ichigo thought confidently. Quickly, the young man pulled the ropes upward and came to an abrupt stop. Ulquiorra repeated the action and waited for Ichigo to turn around and look at him straight on. He wasn't going to call out to him. For the Prince of Yokohana, talking to him would show weakness. He needed to prove he was far superior to the mere adolescent and let him know he was the boss.

"Are we really going to do this?" Ichigo provoked, back facing towards Ulquiorra as his front observed the clouds passing by ever so softly over the mountains.

Without changing his expression, which remained placid and cold, the noble quietly remarked, "I would like to finish this as fast as possible, peasant."

At the sound of distaste, Ichigo's horse swerved around and took it's stance across from Ulquiorra. The pale man knew calling the teenager the lowly name would stir a response from him. Over the past few days, Ulquiorra could tell how much Ichigo despised nobles. His usual scowl would intensify whenever the three princes walked into the same room as him. If anything, he deserved what was coming to him. He clearly didn't respect the hierarchy system and needed to be put in his place.

"What did you say to me?" Ichigo growled.

Since Ulquiorra now had his attention, he refused to carry out the charade for much longer. Lifting his sword, the prince jolted his horse and ignited the battle once more. Ichigo grasped his weapon tighter than he ever had to before and charged straight towards Ulquiorra as he braced his body for what he knew was to come.

Instantly, the swords touched together, but the contact was broken when Ichigo's weapon wobbled in his hand and he almost lost control of it.

This wasn't going to work, Ichigo sensed. He had to change his tactics.

"Hey!" he exclaimed before Schiffer had the opportunity to raise his sword at him.

Trotting over to him, Ulquiorra asked, "What is it?"

"I have a suggestion," Ichigo declared.

The noble sat still on his steed, waiting for the boy to proceed.

"Let's fight it out without using the horses' speed. We can stay on top, but we will battle each other side by side. Whoever falls off, is officially the loser."

It only took a matter of seconds before the two were in the position they needed to be to continue their duel. At first, Ichigo couldn't believe Ulquiorra would give into his idea, especially since he seemed like a stubborn person. However, without saying a word, he moved alongside Ichigo and waited for the actual brawl to begin.

In spite of that, before they could get started, collections of voices were coming closer to their location. Ichigo looked behind and saw Rangiku, Uryu, Rukia, Renji, and the Princess running towards them.

Rangiku pointed at Ichigo with a sharp tone when she arrived shortly after, "What is going on here?"

"We're about to fight," the orange-haired teenager answered with simple directness.

Ichimaru's wife huffed out her nose in anger, "I can see that! Do you think you can make the rules around here?"

"No, but apparently you think do."

"Why you-!"

Suddenly, Rukia stepped up to cut off Rangiku, "Stop being reckless, will you? You had Inoue-sama sick with worry. Both of you!"

Ichigo's eyes briefly diverted over to the quiet maiden, who held her hands at her stomach. The petite caretaker wasn't lying. There was fear written in the features of Orihime's face. Yet, he couldn't comprehend what had her so frightened. They were simply fighting - no one was going to be killed. If that was the case, he wouldn't be playing the game if there was a chance he would die.

Before Ichigo could respond to Rukia, a chilling voice intercepted him.

"Leave it," Ulquiorra warned, "Let's start."

Not giving him any time to defend himself, Schiffer berated Ichigo with a full-on assault. Ichigo had barely had the strength to put up his sword to protect his body, although he managed and warded off the pain by making it impossible for the Prince of Yokohana to go after a gaffe in his defense.

Slowly, the mysterious man jerked away his sword and settled onto his horse. At last, he was finally beginning to crumble.

Fortunately enough for Ichigo, he saw his chance and grabbed the moment before he missed it. At first, the teenager placed his hand on the saddle to offer himself support. Then he put all the weight of his entire body onto that same hand to help him rise into the air. For a little bit, his legs wobbled back and forth as he pushed the limit of his strength. His thighs had grown weak from being in the same position for a long period of time and they needed to adjust to the new stance. Eventually, Ichigo stood from off his horse, crouched into a ball for he was hunched over his legs.

After observing the adolescent for the past minute and a half, Ulquiorra understood what he was trying to accomplish. He was going to jump off his own horse and pushed Ulquiorra off simply with his bare hands.

Subsequently, the well-built seventeen-year-old launched into a small jump. However, the Prince of Yokohana was in for a surprise. Instead of the anticipated attack Ulquiorra had played out in his head, Ichigo had a change of plans. As he leaped over to Schiffer's horse, he raised his sword above his head. He was prepared to strike down the noble in one blow.

With his own weapon at his side, Ulquiorra couldn't lift in time to guard himself against his attacker. Before the aristocrat knew it, Ichigo's body harshly fell on top of him and Ulquiorra was left dangling over the edge of his horse. Ichigo pressed his sword into the prince's neck and searched his face for any signs of discomfort.

"Finish me off," the pale individual asserted, "There will be plenty of chances to prove myself."

Realizing the noble was taunting his abilities, Ichigo pushed the blade deeper into his armor.

Tilting his head as he smirked underneath his helmet, Ichigo growled, "Go to hell."

Immediately, Kurosaki yanked his sword away and threw it to the ground. Next, his two hands grabbed Ulquiorra by the neck and together the duo slipped off the horse. When they crashed onto the field, Ichigo rolled one way and the noble went the other.

There was a few seconds of complete silence from everyone as they all tried to comprehend what had just happened. Was it officially over? Had a winner been decided? Ichigo kept his ears open despite the noise of his own heavy breathing. Desperately, he wanted to get out of the armor and dump his entire body into a tub of ice.

At long last, Rangiku's loud mouth finally announced the victor of the jousting tournament.

"Ulquorria Schiffer...eliminated! Ichigo Kurosaki...winner!"

Not far from where he was laying, the exhausted adolescent heard his best friend shout in excitement. With no hesitation, Renji ran over to his side and gave Ichigo a proud grin.

"You did it man!" he proclaimed. Slowly, Ichigo raised his hand in the air to receive a high-five from his fellow companion. Renji took note and gruffly grabbed his friend's hand to compliment him on his accomplishment. In the end, it appeared that the underprivileged could stand over the wealthy.

Eventually, Ichigo got onto his feet as well did Ulquiorra. Now came time for the big reveal. The ultimate revelation of the prize Ichigo and trained and fought hard for.

"Congratulations, Kurosaki-san. You've gone through many trials of hardship today, but fear not!" Rangiku beseeched, "All your efforts have been well worth it."

Ichigo rolled his eyes; did she really have to prolong it any further than she needed to?

"So...what did I win?" he questioned her, his heart pounding against his rub cage with each passing second.

Rangiku's hazel eyes twinkled with pleasure at the young man. She was excited to tell him the good news and she hoped he would accept it well.

"Tomorrow afternoon, you will be...going on a picnic date with Princess Inoue!"

As the woman said this, she moved out of plain view from Ichigo and instead of there being an empty space left behind, Orihime stood in her place. She was standing quietly by her caretaker and did not mutter a word. However, her face was turning crimson red the longer she remained underneath Ichigo's intense stare. It was embarrassing to her that her aunt had subjected to go on a date where it would only be the two of them and no one else around. She had never been on a date with a man, much less a very handsome one!

In a flustered state, Orihime curtsied and blurted, "I will look forward to our date."

For a moment, Ichigo wasn't positive of how he should respond. She was clearly nervous and he didn't want to make her feel uncomfortable. Although it may have not been the prize he was imagining, it wasn't entirely horrible. He was going to get to eat more gourmet food, all while sharing it with the Princess, whom everyone in the competition was after. He could get to know her for who she really is, and not as someone he's heard so many negative comments about over the years.


	11. Stray Dog

**Author's Note:** I did say I would update in June, didn't I? I know in some parts of the world it's already July, but hey, I completed my mission! It's finally time for the date and for Ichi and Hime to grow closer with each other. But what's this, Gin and Aizen are up to no good? You'll have to find out! Also, just a quick shout out to the very first group of people who read the last chapter. I didn't realize until the day after that I hadn't put page breakers into the chapter, so it may had seemed a little confusing. Thank you for your continuous cooperation, feedback, and support for this story! I really want to pump out more chapters over the summer, so I will try my best! As always, please, read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the owner and creator of _Bleach_.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 10 - Stray Dog<span>

The evening was mild, a comfortable temperature for Aizen as he observed the beautiful night sky from his balcony. In his hand, he held a glass of white wine. He swirled the alcohol around the rim as he waited for news to arrive. Gin had left the castle a short while ago to receive an important document from his dedicated wife, who had sent the messenger to deliver a small note to him.

It was as if his trusted sidekick had read his mind from miles away. Briefly, after his thought, there was a small rap on the terrace doors from an expected guest.

"I have information regarding our two boys," Gin offered affirmatively.

Aizen turned around to greet Ichimaru and gave him a reassuring look. He was confident in Ulquiorra and Grimmjow. They were loyal lackeys and wouldn't dare betray the trust he had placed into them. There was a reason why he chose the cousins to be the ones to enter the competition. They had a job to fulfill, as well as other responsibilities riding on every win they received during the two-month event.

"Well? Please do share with me, Gin," the man softly requested.

The snake-like individual stepped forward into the moon's radiance and delivered his leader the note his wife had written to him in secret from the Princess.

"Rangiku reported that Ulquiorra came in second, while Grimmjow placed third," the noble told Aizen.

The man's face immediately hardened upon the revelation from Gin. The superior of the castle wasn't pleased. He did not expect such an outcome. He had at least thought that Schiffer would have won the jousting competition. After all, he was stronger than Grimmjow in terms of strength. He stared back out into the darkness.

"Who won in first?" Sousuke calmly asked; however, his fingers tightened around the glass.

"Kurosaki Ichigo," Gin answered, leaving behind a disgusted taste in his mouth as he said the peasant's name.

Casually, Aizen lifted the glass to his lips and took a small sip. Unfortunately, his method wasn't catching attention. Instead, he ultimately needed a better form of action. A little bit of force may have to be used in place of playing by the rules. For Princess Inoue, she may have not had any say in the decision of the winner during the jousting tournament. However, in terms of other opportunities that might arise during the competition, Aizen had no doubt the noble would be able to choose her own preference for a date at one point or another. In addition, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would need to go above and beyond to win over Orihime's heart if one of them wanted to obtain the Inoue throne.

"Did the foreigner know anything of the arrangement?" Sousuke inquired.

The younger male responded to his commander, "Yasutora was only carrying out his job as messenger. Besides, he's a dedicated employee to the Princess. Rangiku wouldn't involve outside sources in which she knew little to nothing about."

The reasoning for his question lied with his small suspicion. It mattered to Aizen whether or not the bubbly woman was sticking to her wits. As long as she didn't stray from his grasp, he would make good on his word to her.

The dark-haired man dumped the remains of his wine over the balcony ledge. His eyes landed back onto Gin's pallid face, who stood waiting for further instructions. After a final glance at the moon, Sousuke moved towards his bedroom with a relaxed pace. When he walked past Matsumoto's husband, he handed his empty glass to the obedient pupil as he leaned in to whisper in his ear.

"Shall we bother to pay Dr. Urahara Kisuke a visit at this late hour?"

* * *

><p>Why was he always being forced into things that usually had nothing to do with him? Why was he the one who had to ditch his commoner attire and replace it was itchy noble clothing? Why was he the man who couldn't let bygones be bygones?<p>

The answer could be simply put from his own very best friend, "Because Ichigo, you're just a pig-headed teenager who has to win at everything!"

Renji's barefaced comment still couldn't explain the reason why his victory at the jousting tournament automatically became a picnic date with the Princess. He didn't even have any say in the matter! Shouldn't there be an option to decline the invitation? Either way, he was going be dining with the Princess of the Karakura kingdom whether or not he had anything to do with it.

The butler was the one who had awoken him from his sleep at a quarter to eleven. Ichigo wasn't fond of getting up earlier than he needed to. With much protest that came from both sides, ultimately, it was Ishida who had won the battle. He delivered Ichigo his outfit for the day after the measurements had been taken from him the previous day before and waited for the adolescent to get changed.

Kurosaki wasn't ecstatic about the clothes that had been made specifically for his body shape. The pants he put on were black, with a velvet material. He had first put on knee length socks. Over the socks, his pants stopped midway at his calf, where it hugged tightly and squeezed the bottom half of his legs. As for his shirt, the sleeves were short since the summer air was humid. It was an off-white color with a steep slip in the middle that slightly exposed his chest. Was this truly appropriate attire to be wearing in front of the Princess? He'd rather just exchange the new clothes for his old ones - at least they were comfortable and didn't show much skin.

After he was dressed, Uryu escorted him into a waiting carriage. Close to the castle, there was apparently a lake that was hidden in seclusion. It was concealed by a forest of trees and wildlife and even though Ichigo could see the palace in the distance from his window, walking by foot would give any person a fair amount of exercise.

The trip to the lake took roughly around twenty minutes. When he arrived, the butler opened the door for Ichigo and requested that he wait a minute so that he could talk to him briefly before he went to his real destination.

"I'd like to ask you one favor," Ishida started, "It requires you to be honest with me, which I know you'll probably dislike. Nonetheless, I want you to know that I'm merely looking out for Inoue-sama."

Why did Ichigo suddenly begin to get an uneasy feeling about where the conversation was heading?

"Just get to the point," the seventeen-year-old barked.

"Have you ever...courted someone?"

Ichigo growled, "Of course not!"

However, his response did not have the butler so convinced on the matter. Instead, the glasses on the bridge of his nose fell lower than where they were and he gave the troublemaker a glare in question.

"Have you even kissed another a person?"

This kid had a lot of nerve! He was very blunt with his inquiring and quite frankly, it was making Ichigo uncomfortable. Where in the invitation to the competition did it say he would have to divulge any private information about himself? He couldn't recall seeing it or it being mentioned by the organizer of the event.

Despite the tough questions, it wasn't as if Ichigo had someone to hide from his past. He wasn't lying about never having a woman to call his significant other. All the girls in his village never caught his eye and they've never made his knees weak with nervousness either. Although the question was intruding, Ichigo stubbornly gave his answer.

"NO. Okay? Are we done here?"

It was beginning to grow clear to the butler that he was over-stepping the line. Judging from his heated demeanor, the adolescent was easily embarrassed by the subject Uryu had brought upon him. His responses were enough proof for the young man to make his final opinion, "_Kurosaki is just as inexperienced as Inoue-sama when it comes to love_. _Maybe we got worried over nothing_."

After the small interrogation, Ishida informed the bachelor of his meeting location with the Princess for their intimate lunch date. Past a collection of foliage, the lake Ichigo hadn't been able to see before at last came into view. Once the shade from the trees broke away, Isshin's son was wrapped in the comforting warmth of the afternoon sunlight. Instantly, he lifted an arm to shield his eyes from the rays. He stepped forward hesitantly as he peeked underneath his arm, hoping to catch a glimpse of the person he was supposed to be meeting.

"Over here, Kurosaki-kun."

* * *

><p>At first, Orihime's mouth felt numb. As she quietly waited underneath a cherry blossom, she had been taking in the sights and sounds of the beautiful lake that stretched a mile long. However, the noise of shuffling footsteps wasn't one that the Princess had heard since her arrival at the private location. Rising onto her feet, the seventeen-year-old maiden dusted off any petals that may have fallen on her. There was no doubt in her mind that the person who was approaching her from the forest was Ichigo.<p>

A brief minute passed before the bachelor emerged, looking a little dazed and confused upon his entrance. When Orihime spotted him to her left, she almost thought of raising her hand to wave at him from her spot. Quickly, she shot down her own idea. Instead, she searched for the rights words to say in which she wouldn't automatically make him feel uncomfortable for the rest of their lunch date.

"Over here, Kurosaki-kun," she called softly to him.

Upon hearing his name, the young man dropped his arm, exposing his face to the Princess. His eyes immediately locked with her own for she remained frozen in fear. It wasn't that she was necessarily afraid of Ichigo. Just based off of her past encounters with him, he did not seem to be a man who was reckless with his attitude. She never saw two different sides of him and more importantly, he never treated her unkindly even though she was of a different class. She can still remember the heatedness of their ballroom dance as well as how he wasn't as apprehensive as she thought he would've been about touching her in front of the entire kingdom. If anything at all, the only reason he was embarrassed was because he didn't know _how_ to dance.

The young man walked fluidly to the Princess and greeted her with a tight smile. The scowl he wore on their first meeting was still prominent in his features, but it had been lessened when he caught sight of her.

"Hey," he greeted her upon approach.

Slightly embarrassed by the situation she had put herself into, Orihime hastily bowed to Ichigo. When she came back up, the blacksmith's assistant took note that the tips of her ears had turned a flush red. She must be just as nervous as he was, or maybe she was just shy. Silently, the Princess extended her arm out and gestured for the bachelor to sit down on the blanket along with her.

The pair promptly situated themselves underneath the shade, hidden from the sun. While Orihime sorted out the stuffy dress she had worn on their date, Ichigo took a moment to observe the surrounding area, which he had been invited to enjoy whilst he ate lunch. It was a very secluded waterfront. It would be very difficult to find if a person was simply going on a whim. One thing was for sure, he had never heard of there being a lake within the kingdom. His village was nestled by a great and powerful river. As far as he was concerned, if there was ever a place he needed to cool off during the dog days of summer, it was at the river where he and his sisters held fond memories.

As he looked around and after she had comfortably adjusted herself, Orihime wondered about her next plan of action. She wasn't hungry yet for a light lunch, but at the same time, she was unsure of what to talk about with him. Where does she begin? Would they have anything in common with each other? These questions grinded the gears in her head as she hesitantly started to open her mouth to spark a conversation.

"Have you ever been on a picnic before?" she blurted out rather ungraciously.

Ichigo's attention shifted to the side as his chocolate eyes stared at her, "I'm sorry?"

"Um...a picnic? D-did you ever go on a picnic?" she stuttered over the question.

The teenager retreated to looking out towards the water, "Once. It was with my family a long time ago."

Orihime tried to evoke an image of a younger Kurosaki sitting outside and digesting the different sights and sounds. She could picture his father hoisting him up onto his shoulders for a better view of the landscape. She also attempted to envision what his mother may look like or the siblings he might have.

"Do you have any brothers or sisters?" the aristocrat curiously wanted to know.

He continued to gaze off in another direction, "I have younger siblings. They're twins, both girls. Their names are Yuzu and Karin."

Princess Inoue quickly picked up on how direct and short his answers to her questions were. He appeared disconnected and not at all making an effort to overcome the awkwardness that she for a fact was feeling. She was trying her best to make the lunch date slightly pleasant.

"What about your mother?" Orihime queried, taking a glance of him at the corner of her eyes. They settled on his face for a brief moment.

Ichigo whipped around and tersely retorted with, "She's not here anymore."

Clearly, she had a hit a soft spot of his and in which she now knew better not to ask about for the rest of the time the two were together for the afternoon.

While she had caught his attention, the orange-haired boy decided to make his move. Since his arrival at the palace for the competition as well as thinking back on the day he first met the Princess, he had been interested in knowing one particular thing from her. He figured this chance was a good as any. He positioned his body closer to her than before, for the distance between them was that of acquaintances. At first, Orihime was cautious of his actions. Just moments ago, he appeared to be resisting any form of interest she was showing in him. Why the sudden shift in attitude?

"Is it my turn yet to ask questions?" he implored honestly to the maiden.

The girl perked up at hearing the soft tone in his gruff voice, "I'm sorry! Go right ahead, I won't hold anything back."

"The day you came to my village, exactly what purpose did you have for being there?"

The memories of that particular evening came flooding in like a tropical storm. It had only occurred about a week and a half ago, yet their first meeting seemed as if it was a memory from the distant past. Nonetheless, the day had never left her mind. After all, the entire experience was unforgettable. Even with the feeling of the thrilling adventure coursing through her veins, her encounter with the stranger who had orange hair weighed heavily on her conscience.

Orihime timidly touched her lips with the tips of her fingers as she thought of how to answer the question, "My friend has family in your village and it had been a while since she had seen them."

"What's your friend's name?"

She contemplated whether or not Ichigo might know Tatsuki from his childhood, although neither had said anything to her about it, especially from her spunky maid.

"Tatsuki Arisawa," she admitted with a gentle smile.

When he heard the name, however, there was very little of a response. Instead, his collected demeanor remained as it had been.

"So, you were...just wandering around by yourself? A princess in a village full of criminals and low-life's?"

Orihime didn't fully understand where the bachelor was going with his conversation. Had she done something that wasn't normal for a noble to be doing? If so, she needed to find out what it was for she could correct her improper behavior before someone else told her.

"Yes, that's exactly what I was doing. Why do you find it so hard to believe, Kurosaki-kun?" she retaliated.

Ichigo adjusted the arm resting on his leg for it had started to grow numb, and quickly glanced at the Princess. It was clear that he was upsetting her, and if he continued to investigate, he was positive one of her companions would fly out from one of the bushes and attack him. His body still hurt from the competition from the day before, he didn't need any more bruises.

When he thought back to how he worded his question, he realized how offensive it might have sounded to the aristocrat. One thing he has certainly learned about Orihime over the course of his short stay was that she was very open to any person who crossed her path. She wouldn't judge someone merely off of how much money they had or the clothes they wore. Simply enough, she'd prefer to have a conversation one-on-one to get to understand their character better. By calling people's she's never met before opportunists and lowlife's, it bothered Orihime to be told such a thing. Even though Ichigo could very well be placed in the same category as his neighbors, his perceived image hadn't entirely scared the young maiden off. Instead, she approached him without any sense of hesitancy. She generally insisted on helping him pick out a flower, which ironically, turned out being for her in the end.

"What I envision of a princess is a stuck-up brat that won't take no for an answer. She has everyone do things for her and she looks at people who are below her as street rats. Nevertheless, I guess, you're different. You're more courageous than I gave you credit for," he complimented her.

The Head of Karakura momentarily peeked at Ichigo and unknowingly began to flush a bright color of red across her cheeks. Ichigo Kurosaki wasn't a bad man; at most, he was a guarded individual. He'd grown up his entire life being taught to never trust the social elite. Even for Orihime, she understood the place of where he was coming from. Her own brother had warned her countless times as a child to be on the lookout for corrupt lords and queens. It was deeply distressing to the princess that the people who have the money to give the less fortunate never seem to want to help and are only concerned about their status on the hierarchy ladder.

"_All anybody ever strives to obtain is the power_," Sora once told her, "_Never become like one of them, Hime_."

As it began to start to grow hotter, Orihime offered Ichigo a drink, "Would you like some freshly squeezed lemonade?"

He gratefully nodded and watched as the young woman poured him a glass and handed it to him with trembling hands.

"You're so nervous about everything," he pointed out before he sipped the cold beverage.

Immediately after the teasing comment was formulated and broadcasted to her, Orihime properly sat up and held her head high as she declared, "No, I'm not!"

The blacksmith's assistant gave her a knowingly look when she attempted to defend the jumpiness she had been experiencing throughout their lunch date.

"I've got another one for you," he asserted.

The Princess blankly blinked back, "Another one what, Kurosaki-kun?"

"I have another question," Ichigo repeated, setting aside his finished drink. He began to reach inside the picnic basket as he debated whether or not his curiosity would cause an unpleasant reaction.

"When I was on the horse, battling it out with Ulquiorra, there was a second where I glanced over at you. You generally seemed petrified of me falling off the horse. Why was that? Did you not think I could do it?"

Orihime remembered the feeling of fearing for Ichigo's life quite well. Horses - to the aristocrat - were magnificent creatures that unfortunately had played a part in her brother's death. According to the guardsmen who had been traveling with Sora during the time of his accident, the horse that he was riding on grew startled once her sibling was unexpectedly struck by a foreign object. The horse responded to the dilemma by throwing Sora off of its back and went running into the Karakura forest.

If she decided to answer him, primarily**, **she didn't want to be perceived as an easily frightened girl. She could only conjure what might be said about her if she revealed the real reason for her being worried about the peasant's safety. The people she had just barely managed to garner respect from would simply take the information and turn it against her.

Nonetheless, in the midst of reliving old memories, Orihime realized she was taking far too long answering the question.

"My brother was on a horse when he died, so ever since then, I've been a little apprehensive going near one. It wasn't the horse's fault in regards to Nii-sama's death, however, I hold them to a different standard than most would, I suppose," she quickly dismissed the question, all while keeping her head down as she recalled the experience.

Kurosaki noticed he was correct as to assume he was wrong to ask her such a thing. It clearly brought up her painful past and the deeply cherished brother she looked up to since she was a little girl. He of all people should have remembered the Prince's accident. After all, if it hadn't been for his father requesting him to go out food shopping, he would have never heard about the death of the noble until much later. He could call back the time when the old women gossiping about the tragic accident.

"_The Prince was struck down from his horse!"_

Now her reaction seemed rational, especially regarding the circumstances. At the time, her facial expression came across as doubtful to Ichigo. Needless to say, it wasn't that she didn't have faith in his abilities - because it was much more than that. For a Princess who normally wouldn't associate herself with peasants at all, Orihime was by all means different. She was _concerned_ for his general safety. He, a mere commoner who would barely manage to give the shirt off his back to her, was the recipient of her mutual Ichigo, he really couldn't understand why she was so kind to everyone.

When the teenager eventually pulled his hand out from the basket he was rummaging through, he discovered a neatly wrapped turkey sandwich clasped tightly within his hold.

"Are you hungry?" he offered, attempting to change the dark subject he had just propelled upon their lunch date.

The Princess was deeply grateful for his attempt as she grabbed the food out of Ichigo's hand.

"Would you like to share with me?" she inquired of him.

"As long as you give me a decent half. I won't accept if you keep more for yourself."

"Kurosaki-kun! I would never do such a thing!" Princess Inoue teasingly remarked.

As she split the sandwich into two, she giggled to herself, having realized she finally felt content with the idea of being in the company of a young man. Originally, the mere suggestion of five men entering her secretive palace appeared intruding and uncomfortable. At the start, she couldn't possibly ever imagine living among the bachelors she just had met for the next two months. Despite the initial nervousness that had been sitting at the bottom of her stomach since yesterday, she was confident she could continue on with the tournament.

Ichigo Kurosaki was a person who had definitely left her wanting to know more about him.

After the newly acquainted teenagers finished their small but fulfilling lunch, Rukia and Uryu had emerged from the shadows and abruptly ended the date for the Princess. On the road next to the lake, sat two separate carriages. The petite caretaker gently guided Orihime to the first one and started to hustle her inside.

"Kuchiki-san, what's the rush? We have to wait for Kurosaki-kun," the beauty condemned.

Rukia's face became puzzled, "No, he has his own carriage, Inoue-sama. He's not riding with us."

"Why not?" Orihime questioned while her eyes looked around for Ichigo. If she wouldn't be able to talk to him on the way home, she at the very least, needed to express her gratitude towards him.

Not shortly after her arrival at the carriage, the man she was scouting for approached his own vehicle of transportation all with the guidance of Uryu. When the aristocrat spotted him, she quickly jumped down from the step of the coach and picked up her dress as she walked over to the peasant. He almost had slipped inside without noticing her when Orihime called out to him.

"Kurosaki-kun!"

Ichigo glanced back over his shoulder at the sound of his name, "What's wrong?"

The young woman shook her head, indicating to him nothing horrible had happened since their recent departure from one another.

"I would just like to tell you that I enjoyed spending time with you, today," she beamed with happiness. Ichigo's scowl once again disappointed as he listened to her meaningful words. She seemed to have a way of making him less aware of his usual stern composure.

"Ah, I'm glad," he muttered under his breath, obviously shaken by the sudden burst of emotion she was conveying, "I liked it too."

With a final curtsey to indicate her thankfulness, Orihime retreated to her caretaker and listened to her order. As she settled into her seat, the seventeen-year-old couldn't help but look forward to the next affair. Even more, she wanted to know what prize would be offered to the winner, especially if it meant being able to see a particular blacksmith's assistant if given the opportune moment.


	12. Recipe For Disaster

**Author's Note:** Hello again everybody! I hope everyone's summers are going well. What can I say about this chapter? You will find out some interesting information regarding Urahara's connections. His past will be brought up by two unlikely visitors. There's also another event in the competition, which means another date (the date will be saved for next chapter). I apologize if the ending seems a little rushed but I was excited to get this out because of Ichigo and Urahara's background story. Also, I'm leaving for vacation and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to write. As always, thank you for your reviews/fav/followings! I appreciate it. Without further adieu, please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong to Tite Kubo, the creator of _Bleach_.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11 - Recipe For Disaster<span>

"Gentlemen, I've had quite enough of this charade. If you wouldn't mind, I'd truly would like to know what it is you want from me. I know you didn't journey all the way up here for a cup of British tea," Urahara ordered from the two nobles sitting across from him.

The men had knocked upon his fiancée's palace doors in the middle of the night, causing quite a disturbance among the staff. They did not recognize the mysterious individuals upfront, nor did they feel comfortable letting in two strangers into their Highness' home. One of the maids frantically ran upstairs to get Kisuke, who was sleeping peacefully in the bedroom he shared with is beautiful wife-to-be.

She banged on the door until she got their attention. Urahara answered her call for help with one eye open and the other closed. He scolded her for the uproar she was creating, but was quickly forgiven when she gave him the full story.

Before departing to greet the men, he glanced over his shoulder at Yoruichi. She was under the covers, snoring quite loudly, and it was obvious he wouldn't be able to awake her.

Thus explains how the situation came to be, and why Urahara was growing ever so suspicious of the noblemen sipping from their cups as if visiting him was something they did everyday.

"Do you know why we're here, Dr. Kisuke?" Aizen imparted, setting down his cup on its proper saucer.

The blonde-haired person itched his scruffy chin, "Not particularly. Have I not given you the proper medical attention that you need?"

"Poor men do not make a mockery out of men with money," Ichimaru chimed in, peeking a teal eye out from underneath his silver hair.

"I'm sorry that you feel that way, but I wasn't joking. I'm not sure of your purpose for coming to my fiancée's palace in the dead of night," Urahara affirmed.

Aizen rose from his place on the couch in a fluid motion and observed the family portraits that hung over the unlit fireplace. He was in no rush to head back to his musky castle, for he only desired one thing from the self-proclaimed doctor. All in all, he wanted to waste time.

Yoruichi's fiancé settled back into his seat, waiting for one of the men to say something in regards to their ambush. There was a troubling air about the noblemen and it left Urahara slightly unsettled. He utterly could not imagine what they could possibly want with him. He only knew of Gin Ichimaru through his lovely bride, as they had met once before in passing at a dinner. The second time he ran into him in person was at Princess Inoue's Masquerade Ball. They briefly greeted each other, but nothing significant transpired.

"I can assume you are aware of the competition that is occurring in the Karakura kingdom, correct?" Sosuke implored to the intelligent man.

"Isn't it for the Princess' hand in marriage?"

Aizen nodded affirmatively, his eyes shortly averting over to Urahara.

Expecting him to say more, Kisuke's attention stayed focus on him. However, his sidekick took on the topic of interest.

"Did you know that two peasants have entered the race?"

The doctor practically flew out of his seat, laughing at the ridiculous information the Grand-Marshall had just bestowed upon him. What in the world were those two commoners thinking? It wasn't as if they were secretly royalty. Even though he, himself had been born into a low-class family, after some time, it was revealed to him that he was of noble descent. His mother was a concubine to a King. Without fail, she had gotten pregnant. On his 18th birthday, he was allowed to live with the man who was biologically his father. His marriage arrangement to Yoruichi has caused some dissatisfaction among the older generations in her family, as they were conscious of his unusual lineage.

In regards to the destitute men who were in the competition, he truly believed that they did not stand a chance. How could a beautiful girl such as Orihime fall for a dirty street rat? It was unthinkable! The other men who had money to their names were more likely to win the heart of such a gem.

"What are the names of these men who dare to do the impossible?" Urahara asked. He began to wipe away the tears that had formed at the corners of his tear ducks.

Gin narrowed his eyes composedly as he said with a calm expression, "Renji Abarai and Ichigo Kurosaki."

As the names were broadcasted to the doctor, Aizen paused his observations and took a glance at Urahara as to distinguish whether or not he was beginning to make connections.

"Kurosaki's kid? Really?" the pale man remarked, "He doesn't seem like the romantic type."

Aizen turned back to the conversation, taking over where Gin left off. Stepping away from the fireplace, the nobleman moved towards Kisuke and pushed him over to the other side of the couch. However, in turn, the shady character slinked his arm over Urahara's shoulders and pulled him closer as to whisper in his ear. With much hope, the strategy both men had in mind would be successful.

"Dr. Kisuke, there is no need for you to act so astonished. Especially since Ichigo Kurosaki used to be a patient of your's once upon a time," the intruder gently spoke.

The facts that they were bringing to him were far from untrue. Indeed, he was no stranger to the aspiring adult. The last time Urahara Kisuke encountered Ichigo was when he was at the pure age of eight or so. Coincidentally, when the doctor was looking around for familiar faces at the Masquerade Ball, he happened to spot Isshin and two young men. However, he never would have imagined he would come across Ichigo nine years later - much less at a party for nobles and peasants! It was truly quite a series of events to watch unfold.

Even after it being so many years since the two last saw each other, Urahara could've swore he noticed Ichigo begin to remember him. Sadly, before the man was able to confront the teenager about his possible memory of him, Isshin cut the potential conversation short and changed the subject. It was very clear he ceased any communication between Urahara and Ichigo during the birthday party for fear of past procedures that were performed on his son to arise.

"More tea, gentlemen?" the doctor tried to play off his uneasiness. They were aiming to put him in a trap, which ultimately would cause him to confess his knowledge about Ichigo Kurosaki. He had some bad news for them - they weren't going to get what they wanted.

When Urahara attempted to get up to pour more tea into their emptied cups, Aizen's strong hand pushed him back down onto the couch and made him keep his position next to the noble.

"I understand if you're weary. Nevertheless, if you give us what we want, we won't cause any further trouble for you," the persisting man pursued.

The former commoner was between a rock and a hard place. He didn't know specifically what they desired from him, but he had his own suspicions. If the small get together awoke his sleeping fiancée, he would have some serious explaining to do on his part. Yoruichi was never told of his experiments and he would prefer to keep it that way for as long as possible. If she ever found out about his past, she'd probably leave him at the drop of a hat. He'd have to convince her that he's a changed man and has been for the last nine years. Ichigo Kurosaki was the last test subject he ever worked on.

Feeling berated and useless in trying to stop their further attacks, Urahara slinked back into his seat and sighed out deeply, "What is it that you want to know?"

Gin retook the reigns of the negotiation. Across from the doctor, he sat more forward and rested his elbows on his knees. He appeared very relaxed and more confident in which way the conversation was heading.

"I remember when I was a teenager, I always saw you running in and out of my father's corridors during the early hours of the morning," Ichimaru started it off somberly.

The man-in-question vaguely nodded his head in agreement, "I worked for Grand-MarshallHisao for a time when I was just dapping my feet in the medical field."

"During that small period, Japan was on the verge of a war. We had heard whispers of what weaponry our enemies had acquired and we shortly realized we lacked in those aspects. Our country needed something that nobody else had!" Gin excitedly talked about the incident.

Urahara quietly lifted his cup of cold tea to his lips, listening attentively to the conversation occurring in front of him. He wanted to be positive that the younger man didn't get ahead of himself and leave out any important details.

"My beloved father heard of a doctor that was capable of many, extravagant things and he knew he had to get his hands on him."

At the age of twenty-four, Urahara had gotten kicked out of medical school. He never went back and never received his degree. However, no body else but him knew he wasn't technically a certified doctor. Despite the obstacle, the man didn't let the disappointment effect him. He believed he was well beyond qualified to perform surgeries and treat people for their illnesses. After all, when he was expelled from the campus, he was four months away from graduating. Kisuke had learned all that he needed to know and doubted an extra semester would have made that much more of a difference.

"Eventually, after much searching, we found Mr. Urahara living in secret among the peasants in an abandoned barn."

When he returned home, he lied to his aristocratic father. He told him that he had completed college and did not let on what truly transpired. The King was ecstatic! In his son's honor, he threw a lavish dinner and it was there, were Urahara met the Grand-Marshall and his family for the first time. At the party, they barely exchanged words.

A few days later, the want-to-be doctor confronted his father and asked to have a private meeting with him. The following afternoon, the men journeyed down to the gardens to have their discussion. Urahara only had one demand from his parent. He considered it would be easy to receive what he desired, especially since the man had ignored him during the most important years of his life. When the time appeared appropriate, Kisuke asked the King to help fund his medical career. Specifically, Urahara required money to buy the tools that were needed to take care of potential patients. Thankfully, without causing too much of a fuss, the aristocrat agreed under one condition - his son would pay him back through any favors he asked of him.

"We had gotten a tip on behalf of his father as to his whereabouts."

Seven years after Urahara had left home with the money his father supplied him with for his career; he had taken residence in a place called Karakura. The barn he lived in may not have seemed like an ideal location for a king's son, but it provided the privacy he needed. The more secluded from society, the better it was for him to experiment on small animals without his boisterous neighbors poking their noses where they didn't belong. He performed surgeries on animals because he didn't have any willing participants. One day, whilst in the middle of preparing for a procedure, he received a thunderous knock on his door. Before he had time to even answer it, every entryway was stormed by Japan's strongest military troops. Grand Marshall Hisao was responsible for the ambush of his science lab.

"My father brought you to the Imperial Family so that they could make a request," Gin enthusiastically carried on.

At first, Urahara was very confused. He didn't fully comprehend the reasoning for him being taken from his home nor why he was presented before the Royal Family. The last time he checked, he never in his life had received an invite from a dynasty such as the Kuchiki clan.

The doctor briefly cut the noble off, "How long are we going to continue this? I've had a long day-."

"Be quiet!" Aizen suddenly snapped. It was the first time in a while since he had last spoken. He gave Gin the floor once again.

"The Family didn't ask for much. They just wanted one simple thing from you. Do you remember what it was they wanted, _Dr. Kisuke_?" the snake-like individual mocked.

Urahara didn't respond. He was fully conscious. However, he was playing it ear-by-ear. He could tell Sosuke was getting rather impatient about the matter. He came looking for answers, and he yet to receive them.

A moment later, the physician bellowed to the two men, "A weapon of mass destruction...that's what they wanted from me."

Receiving the answer he wanted to hear, Gin pointed at him and grinned deviously, "Exactly, my fellow."

The Kuchiki's and the military were given a tip from one of Urahara's curious neighbors that he had been working on several projects in his run-down barn.

The name of that neighbor was Isshin Kurosaki. From that point on, Urahara and Isshin were going to become far more than just strangers to each other. They were going to become partners for the next year and half.

"Isshin Kurosaki knew about your successful experiments as well as your failed ones. When the man told his lovely wife he was going to buy milk down the road, he was really checking up on you. He saw what talent you had, but he never confronted you because he didn't want to scare you off."

In truth, Kurosaki had stumbled upon Urahara's barn by accident. He, himself even admitted that to him in person during one of the numerous procedures they preformed together. When Isshin witnessed what Kisuke could do time and time again, he was optimistic.

He was hopeful because he believed Urahara would be able to save his eight-old-son, Ichigo.

For the past few months, Ichigo had been experiencing violent mood swings. Isshin, a doctor himself, could not explain it. He never knew his child to be cruel towards him, much less his own mother. He would lash out, but then not remember doing it. The man was becoming increasingly concerned for the well-being of his recently born twin girls. He did not want to subject them to the eldest's sudden outbursts. Isshin could recall one incident when he had stayed home from work one day. Ichigo was playing outside by himself while his father was supervising him. All of a sudden, in the blink of an eye, Isshin swore he saw Ichigo's fingernails grow two inches in length. However, just as fast as they had come, they were gone before he had the chance to examine them. That had become the last straw.

"Kurosaki stepped forth because he, a doctor himself, wanted to work alongside you. According to him, he had the perfect test subject. In order to create the weapon Japan needed in order to survive, Isshin would sacrifice his very own son."

Everything that they mentioned was completely true and there was not much Urahara could do to defend his greedy actions. However, the two were making his dear friend out to be something far worse than he actually was. They shaped him out to be a criminal, when in reality, he was simply a father looking to protect his son from the hands of the manifestation that had gotten to him. Urahara admired the man for his bravery as well as the fact that he risked his own career to help his troubled child.

Before Gin had the chance to proceed even further with the story, Urahara rose onto his feet and waved off whatever was left to be said, "I think I've heard about enough."

"Are you sure?" Aizen inquired, "Because there is plenty more to talk about."

The doctor confirmed his feelings by nodding he had heard all he needed to hear and rubbed his temple between his fingers. No matter how he looked at the situation that the noblemen had brought to his attention, he wasn't getting away unscathed. They would continue to taunt him with his past until he finally came clean of the certain thing they were searching for from the beginning.

"What exactly is it that you want from me?" Urahara honestly asked.

Aizen and Gin shared a look with one another. Their unexpected night visit was meant to rattle Urahara because he wouldn't be expecting their company in the first place. The strategy worked to their liking. Eventually, the man had broken under the intense questioning and was ready to hand over to them the needed information.

"All we need is a simple formula," the oldest of the doctor's company shared.

Urahara raised a single eyebrow underneath his shaggy blonde hair at the duo. They traveled quite a distance to threaten him, all for the sake of a chemical equation that only Ishhin and he knew about. They took a chance and now Urahara was expected to deliver on their behalf.

"I see. You want the cerium that was injected into Kurosaki's body. What happens if I don't give it to you?"

The man sitting behind him on the couch let out a dark chortle, "Well then, there will be consequences."

He lifted his head to look at his accomplice, "Gin, why don't you show the doctor what we mean?"

Within seconds of his leader finishing his proposition, the snake-like man instantly had placed his body in the front of the doctor. His sudden movements startled Urahara for his legs stumbled backwards and gently bumped into the edge of the furniture. In addition, there was something else troubling the educated male. A coldness was being pressed into his neck as he spoke with the men. Kisuke's emerald eyes descended onto the object Gin held within his hands as he bared down on him.

At that point, reality was beginning to sink in as the tip of the sword dug into his skin. The cerium Urahara and Isshin formulated together all those years ago was coming back to haunt him. Some how - and some way - these corrupted individuals dug up his past for a reason. It wasn't out of sheer curiosity or amusement.

After a moment's reflection, Urahara asked in a friendly fashion, "What will you do with it if I hand it over?"

Gin answered back dryly, "That's for us to know and for you to find out."

For the second time in his entire life, Urahara Kisuke was at a loss of what to do. The men who had stirred a ruckus in his palace were no rookies at their job. They were well-informed and skilled, not to mention threatening. The doctor was never one to be known to fold under pressure. However, after much searching, he had finally found something worth living for and worth protecting. He had always thought his career would satisfy him for the rest of his existence. Despite finding success in the medical field, he didn't feel nearly as happy until he met Yoruichi.

She was his rock and he never wanted to let her go.

Regardless of how he felt, he also needed to consider the disastrous effects that could result from him handing over the cerium. Ichigo's dormant half would be resurrected and Ichigo may very well lose his self. Urahara remembered the accident from nine years ago and he didn't want to repeat it again. If he was to deliver the demand to Aizen and Gin, in secret, he would need to inform Isshin of the shady dealings. After all, Ichigo was his son and the man had a right to know what was about to occur without his parental consent.

"Could you please lower your weapon?" Urahara asked in a leveled tone.

Gin's slit eyes fell upon his leader, looking to him for guidance on the matter. Aizen slowly nodded his head, indicating their interrogation had paid off in the long run. Carefully, the military man pulled his sword away from Urahara. When it was back at his side, the doctor let out a breathe of air he had been holding in. The worst of his fears - for now - were over.

"Follow me, gentlemen," he whispered, "I'll show you where I keep the very last bottle."

* * *

><p>The days that followed after Orihime's and Ichigo's lunch date were far less hectic than previous weeks. A soft calmness finally took residence and the Princess couldn't ask for anything more welcoming. She herself was starting to get in a rhythm and the eligible bachelors were far less intimidating than before. Unfortunately, she still wasn't allowed to have meals with the men and it was a little discouraging. The aristocrat wanted to get to understand their personalities better and distinguish for herself their own characteristics.<p>

Thankfully, at the hand of Rangiku, she partially received her wish. Five days after the original event that kicked off the competition, another one was being held for the participants. Orihime wasn't informed until the very last minute (or should she say the night before) about the event which would take place. As the princess was getting into bed, an impatient knock came from the front of her room. Before the young woman could even welcome the visitor at the door, Rangiku pushed her way through. The straight-forward relative sat Orihime down in a chair and explained what would be happening the next day. Her presence would be required for she would be taste-testing the bachelor's hand-made meals.

In all honesty, the princess was excited. It wasn't very often she got such a luxury of having five men cook for her. If anything, the opportunity would be once-in-a-lifetime. She loved Chad's cooking. She never had a complaint about it, as it was always pure perfection. However, sometimes, a change of hand might be nice and different.

After being served breakfast in bed, Orihime prepared for her appearance in front of the young men. Her ladies-in-waiting took roughly an hour to dress her, arrange her hair, and do her make-up. The time seemed to crawl forward slowly. The aristocrat was growing impatiently on the inside. If it showed on her face, Rukia would surely scold her for making such an expression. After all, she'd worry her caretaker. The petite woman was still not welcoming of the idea for the Princess' hand in marriage. If Kuchiki had it her way, Orihime would be locked up in her room and would not be allowed to interact with the men at all.

Eventually, Uryu came upstairs to escort her to the kitchen. After what felt like hours but in reality minutes, the friends arrived at the foot of the entrance. On the other side of the doors, Orihime could hear pans, dishes, and utensils being moved around. It was very noisy. Nonetheless, the sounds only made her more anxious. She couldn't wait to greet everyone's faces for she hadn't seen them in four days. She gave her butler the signal to open the door and without further delay, was welcomed into the inviting aroma of the palace kitchen.

When she walked in, Rangiku, Chad, and the bachelors all addressed her with a warm reception. The princess bowed her head and thanked them for waiting for her. The young woman moved beside her relative and gave her permission to begin the event. Before Ichimaru's wife spoke, she gave her niece a flirtatious wink and then turned to face the men.

"Gentlemen, today we will be having our second event. Unlike last time, this event will not require you to push your body to its limits. Instead, you will be judged on how much heart you put into the food you will be making today," the socialite informed the contestants.

Immediately, there was a reaction from Grimmjow at the sound of the news, "What the friggin hell is this? I don't know how to cook!"

Rangiku rolled her eyes at the ceiling, "I'm sorry, but that's not my problem. Besides, it's not as if you'll be making a difficult dish. Sado-kun will be nearby for assistance in case you need it."

At that moment, Ichigo crossed his arms over his broad chest, "What is it that we're making?"

"You all will be making yakisoba," Chad's deep voice bellowed behind the line of men.

The noodle dish was one of Orihime's favorite. The noodles are either grilled or fried depending on how one prefers it. There are also other additions to the meal as well. After cooking the noodles, meat, cabbage, carrots, and other vegetables are added in to make it even more delicious. To top it off, red ginger is thrown into the mix to complete the taste.

After the head chef made his announcement, he put the young men to work. As for Orihime, she was rushed out of the kitchen by Rangiku and placed in the dining hall for the time being. While she waited for the meal to be served, she could hear several disputes going on behind closed doors. Most notably of the voices were Grimmjow and Ichigo. Those two simply could not agree to disagree. The Princess wondered if they would ever be able to get along. For them, living together for the next two months will become a burden. For the young maiden, she didn't want any one to feel out-of-place. In her kingdom, she aimed for equality. If that was regarded as too difficult of a task for the three bachelors who were nobles, Orihime would graciously ask them to leave. She didn't care if Rangiku arranged them for her. Ichigo and Renji deserved just as much of a chance as they did.

Once some time had passed, the noise in the kitchen became quieter. Orihime hoped in meant one of two things: either the meal had been finished or the men had let their fight fizzle out.

Suddenly, Rangiku slipped into the dining hall, "My dear niece, the time has come for you to judge!"

As she said this, the bachelors all emerged from behind her in a neatly, organized fashion. They each held a covered tin plate with a towel over their arm to protect their skin from the heat of the dish. The men walked over to where she was sitting and placed their plates in a row in front of her. Matsumoto eventually followed in pursuit and clapped her hands at their job well done. Clearly, her relative had made them rehearse their performance.

"Orihime, you may lift the lids," Rangiku instructed.

The Princess picked up the covers from off each one and her mouth instantly began to water. Sitting in front of her were five hand-cooked yakisoba noodle dishes specially made for her to taste. Before grabbing her chopsticks, she looked at the bachelors with a appreciative look.

"Thank you very much for making this. You have worked hard," she further expressed her gratitude towards their gift to her.

Overall, it took Orihime a half hour to devour the food that sat in front of her. She had always been a fast eater and she didn't even think to pace herself until after she had finished the yakisoba. It probably didn't appear very lady-like of her to eat like a pig. However, she could have sworn she saw Ichigo from the corner of her eye give a little chuckle at the sight. She prayed he meant it light-heartedly.

After the dishes were cleared away by the staff, Rangiku pulled Orihime into the kitchen for a private conversation.

"Which one did you think was the best?" she inquired of her niece.

"I have to choose right this very second?" the Princess retorted.

"Yes, of course!" the strawberry-blonde pursued.

Orihime thought back to the five dishes she had been served to judge. Each man had made yakisoba taste different in his own unique way. However, one did particularly stand out from all the rest.

"I would have to say Schiffer-kun's was very tasty," the seventeen-year-old divulged to her relative as she recollected the meal.

"Wonderful! You'll be having a date with him tomorrow afternoon!" the bubbly woman beamed.

At the sound of this news, Orihime suddenly wanted to change her answer. She never had talked to Ulquiorra before! It would be even more embarrassing than her date with Ichigo. At least with Ichigo, she had conversed with him on several occasions. She was finally beginning to grow comfortable around him. In the case of the Prince, he did not seem chatty. He appeared very closed off and resilient. The date would be an absolute disaster if she was the only one talking!

Before her niece had a chance to get a word in, Rangiku left the room in a hurry for she had a feeling Orihime may change her mind. The girl was left alone in the kitchen, wondering to herself if she could really pull off such a challenge, she had been able to open Ichigo up little by little throughout the competition, how much harder could it be with Ulquiorra?

Unfortunately for her, she was about to find out.

* * *

><p><em>Dun dun dunnnnn! What could that mean? <em>


	13. Night Terrors

**Author's Note:** Hello, everyone! It's been a while, hasn't it? I apologize for that but I've been busy with school work and college searching. I hope you didn't think I abandoned this story. I can say that is not the case. In fact, we're finally getting into the good stuff with this chapter and I've been dying to write the one after this one. Things are starting to heat up! Please look forward to it. Once again, thank you for your support and patience with this story. I anticipate hearing about it from all of you. Please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of _Bleach_.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12 - Night Terrors<span>

After the announcement regarding the winner of the event had concluded, the bachelors were escorted to their proper sleeping corridors by assigned guards. Much to Orihime's dismay, she too was forced to go to bed earlier than usual. Unfortunately, she wasn't very tired. When she told Rukia her feelings on the issue, the caretaker suggested she read a book. Once she'd begin to read, her eye lids would start to feel heavy.

In the end, the Princess took her friend's advice. Besides, she couldn't remember the last time she picked up a book. At most, she hadn't read a piece of literature since Rangiku's unexpected arrival three weeks ago. Eventually after a little stargazing out on the balcony, the beautiful maiden could feel sleep begin to creep into her body. Taking one last final glimpse at the sky, Orihime yawned and outstretched her arms above her head. At last, she was tired enough to fall asleep. When the adolescent girl stepped into her bedroom, she closed the balcony doors and drew the curtains. With leisure, she walked to her four-post canopy bed and pulled back the fixed covers. Before she slipped under the sheets, Inoue grabbed a small book off her nightstand for reading.

"Time to recite some Shakespeare," Orihime whispered as she comfortably situated herself in the bed.

The noble by birth was quite fond of Shakespeare's work but also found it to be quite sad. Mostly all of the characters died, and his pieces of writing didn't always have the fairy-tale ending Orihime would have liked.

As the Princess read on into the night, she didn't realize how immersed she had gotten into the book until the clock in her room stroked twelve. By that time, the book was halfway completed and Orihime's eyes were closing for sleep every so often. Setting aside the book, the royal reached for her covers and tossed them over her body for provided warmth. Rukia's suggestion paid off in the end. She had no problem getting straight to sleep after all the reading she had accomplished in two hours.

The seventeen-year-old couldn't remember exactly when she fell into a deep slumber. However, something peculiar occurred in the middle of the night. It had caused the Princess to stir, eventually awakening the resting maiden.

Out of nowhere, a soft tapping noise formed outside of Orihime's room. It didn't only materialize once and then disappear completely for the night. The sound was continuous and was just loud enough for the Princess to hear if she remained silent. Regardless of how relaxed she had been, it required an investigation on her behalf. The noble threw the sheets off and slipped into a white silk robe. She rubbed her sleepy eyes as she made her way to the door.

However, the moment Orihime unlocked the door handle, the noise stopped. The sudden stillness produced chills down her back. Was someone playing a trick on her? Worse, were they trying to break into her room while she was sleeping? The adolescent girl slowly opened the door to peer into the hallway, the entire time holding in her breath for fear of being heard by the potential threat.

The hallway was pitch black, the only source of light was from the moon as it shone through the window. Princess Inoue stuck her head out and checked both directions for any sign of life. In the end, it was only her and the marble statue that sat outside her room.

Just as she was about to turn away and go back to bed, the tapping noise returned. The sound echoed off the walls of the deserted hallway.

"H-hello?" she called out to the unknown.

As expected, there was no response. It only continued and ever so slightly grew softer as if it were traveling farther from her bedroom. Orihime was flabbergasted as to what was making the noise. She couldn't go straight back to sleep, especially if she could still hear it. This required more probing and at heart, the Princess' curiosity was pulling her along for the adventure.

Upon deciding, the maiden closed the bedroom door behind her before she traveled blindly into the night. While she walked, the Princess tightened the rob she wore more firmly around her body as she felt a coolness pass by. Her wing wasn't very far from the main hall but the darkness seemed to make the short journey feel much longer. When she reached the location of her interest, the sleepy aristocrat didn't proceed further to the other end of the corridor. Instead, she stood motionless and mute. She listened intently for the noise again. Nevertheless, it would appear that the sound had gone astray.

Orihime found the entire situation to be odd. Was someone toying with her for his or her own amusement? The kind-hearted girl's attention was clearly caught and she couldn't help but believe someone was trying to communicate with her.

Quietly, Inoue shuffled her heavy feet forward and moved through the main hall on the second floor in the dark. Not far from her position was the grand balcony that faced the entrance to the palace. The metal railing that outlined the staircase and the terrace gleamed under the pale moonlight. The noise that had summoned her remained quiet. Even so, Orihime was persistent. She moved under the moon's luminosity and sauntered up to the wide opening.

For a complete minute, she held her breath in, not wanting to make an unrelated sound. It would be hard to distinguish for herself where the noise was coming from. At first, when she approachedthe balcony she thought maybe there was a possibility that Sado-kun was working in the kitchen late at night preparing some new recipe. There had been instances in the past when he had dropped a few pans and awoke the Princess from her deep slumber. However, as she stood frozen, she didn't find the scenario she was imagining in her head to be as believable.

Someone had been outside of her door.

The mere thought made Orihime's heart start to beat faster than usual.

A short second later, she pulled away from the railing and advanced over to the staircase. As she looked down the flight of stairs, her russet eyes studied the distant bottom.

Once more, the seventeen-year-old called out to the unspecified being, "Hello? Is anyone there?"

She waited for an empty reply.

Unfortunately, it appeared her efforts were in vain. She hadn't concluded as to the source and she was now slightly annoyed at the intruder who had awoken her out of bed.

As she began to veer her body away from the stairs, the fair-skinned girl was jolted from her position. A large hand pushed itself against her back and forcefully gave her a shove. Consequently, the Princess lost her footing and tumbled downwards. She screamed out in terror and tried to brace herself for impact. As she rolled, at one point, her legs went over her head and a sharp pain emerged along her rib cage. By the time the aristocrat arrived at the first floor, Orihime's sprawled body was left limp from the fall. The person who had drawn her out of her bedroom stood at the top of the stairs with a satisfied grin on his face. Before he could be exposed, he left the scene, laughing all the way back to his room.

* * *

><p>Someone was calling her. The tone in their voice sounded urgent.<p>

"Inoue-sama? Can you hear me? Please squeeze my hand!"

She soon realized it belonged to Rukia.

"Get Dr. Hachi in here! I think she's starting to wake up!" a different voice interjected. It was Tatsuki.

Slowly, Orihime's eyes fluttered open only to greet several people staring at her with concerned expressions. At first, she didn't recognize her surroundings. Her bedroom looked so different in the light, considering the last time she had been in it was when it was cloaked in total darkness. Immediately, the frightened teenager started kicking at the sheets that were tucked snug underneath her body as her temperature began to rise. However, Rukia's hand suddenly grabbed both her wrists to prevent her from thrashing around in the bed.

"Don't move, Princess. We don't want you to further hurt yourself," Kuchiki asserted kindly to the girl.

As she said this to the maiden, Orihime caught a glimpse of a tall and plump man. He had walked through the bedroom doors with Uryu at his side. The man was dressed in a white lab coat, with olive-toned skin and a pink mustache. He strolled over to Rukia's side and politely requested of her to step away from the bed.

"Dr. Hachi? Is that really you?" Orihime croaked, her throat feeling a little dry.

"In the flesh, sweetie!" he responded cheerfully.

"Why...why are you here?"

The doctor's face suddenly became dreary as he studied his patient's facial features. She seemed generally confused as to his unexpected presence in her palace.

"You don't remember, Orihime?" Tatsuki sullenly asked.

While she lay in bed, the perplexed Princess shook her head.

Hachi sighed, "Oh dear, it appears she has experienced some memory loss."

Immediately, before the opportunity was missed, Rukia spoke up, "Inoue-sama, two days ago you were found at the bottom of the grand staircase - unconscious. You've suffered two fractured ribs, a concussion, and a bruised nose. Do you recall what happened?"

The list of her injuries was indeed serious; so serious that it began to make hot tears form from her eyes. Tatsuki and Rukia flocked to her bedside and held both of her hands. They comforted her and told her she didn't have to answer right away. She could take all the time she needed.

After she caught her breath, she asked her staff if they could leave the room for a bit. She wanted to speak to Dr. Hachi alone since it had been a few years since she had last seen him. Everyone filed out and left the two to catch up with each other.

* * *

><p>Uryu, Tatsuki, and Rukia were all clumped together, arguing with each other as Dr. Hachi and Princess Inoue talked in her bedroom. They all agreed to leave but that didn't necessarily mean that they could forget their duties at Orihime's friends. A short while later, the jolly man surfaced from the private corridors. The trio quickly rushed over to him from the other side of the hallway to find out any undisclosed details.<p>

"Did she say anything about the fall?" Tatsuki inquired.

The doctor rubbed his temple before nodding, "She said someone pushed her."

"I knew it!" Uryu shouted out with frustration.

Rukia quickly followed up with another question, "Did she see who did it?"

Dr. Hachi sadly shook his head, "I'm afraid not."

With no new leads and having not received the answer he wanted, the reliable butler broke away from the group.

"Where are you going?" Arisawa hollered at him down the hall.

"I bet you it was one of those scum buckets Matsumoto-sama brought in from the village," Uryu alleged. He didn't stop his trek down the hallway for he would not allow himself to be distracted. He had set out to find the two men he was referring to and wasn't going to let them out of his sight. They should have never been trusted.

The smallest of the staff members condemned Ishida for Ishida's brash reaction, "We don't know that! We don't know anything at this point!"

Not missing a beat, he whirled on his heels to stare back at the women and doctor, "Exactly. That's why I'm going to question them. Of course, I don't expect to get the truth."

The three standing closest to Orihime's room were speechless. As far as their concern went, the Princess was in need of all the support she could possibly receive. If Uryu wanted to run off and get some piece of mind for himself, who were they to stop him? In a similar sense, they desired to follow in his example. The fact that their Highness was on bed rest for something that could have been prevented if she had been watched more carefully made their blood boil. The two women felt responsible for Inoue's injuries.

As he went back to his previous action, the maid lamented, "Don't do something you'll regret in the future."

Uryu waved farewell and went searching for Ichigo and Renji.

* * *

><p>When the devoted butler discovered the two men he had set out on a mission to find, he caught them just as they were about to leave and go have lunch with the other bachelors. Before they were able to precede a step further, Uryu shoved the duo back inside their bedroom to discuss the happenings of the past few days.<p>

Upon their capture, Ichigo took a seat on the bed and as did Renji. The adolescents didn't share a pleased expression with Ishida. After all, he was keeping them from their delicious high-quality food.

As they glared, the slender teenagertook a chair from one of the desks and placed it in front of the beds to sit in.

With tensions running high and with infuriation coursing through his body, Uryu simply stated a loaded question, "Do you have any idea as to why I am here?"

The friends both claimed to have no clue, and for a second, Ishida almost believed them.

"It's something very serious," the seventeen-year-old went on.

With his stomach growling for lunch, Ichigo grumbled under his breath, "Come on already. Just tell us."

There really wasn't a reason for the butler to continue to refrain from telling the peasants. However, he personally enjoyed watching Ichigo squirm with impatience. Was there the slight possibility that he could be feeling guilty about something? On the other hand, did he really just not like Uryu?

The butler pushed his glasses up as he presented the secretive information to the duo, "Princess Inoue took a fall two days ago. She is injured and currently on bed rest until the doctor affirms she's cleared."

A brief moment passed as the adolescent let Ichigo and Renji digest the facts before he said anything more.

The bright-haired peasant tilted his head to the side, forming a disgusted face while in thought. In due time, he looked Uryu dead in his eyes and shouted, "Why are you just telling us now? Shouldn't everyone have been notified about the situation?"

From the side, Renji glanced at his friend, seeing the annoyance start to shape into a scowl. Clearly, he couldn't blame Kurosaki for being upset. The palace had withheld information regarding where the Princess had been hiding. The last time they had encountered her was at the cook-off. Afterwards, the men were kept in their rooms until they were told otherwise. The castle was silent on the matter and who were they to ask questions?

"Inoue-sama's health is more important than the inquiring minds of some street rats!" the butler remarked.

As soon as the offensive comment was spoken, Uryu quickly wished to retract his statement.

In a blur, Ichigo did not hesitate from his next move. He rose from the bed, only to be blocked by Renji's body as he placed himself in front of him.

"Move!" Isshin's son barked, attempting to get past the human barricade. His kicked his legs out as he tried to break himself free from Renji.

Orihime's friend calmly moved away from his chair and stood closer to the bedroom door. He had no idea what Ichigo was capable of doing to him. For all he knew, Ichigo was the one to have pushed Karakura's future Queen down a flight of stairs. It was evident the teenager had a short temper with everyone.

Prepared to make a speedy exit, Uryu gathered all of his courage to ask the most important question of all.

"Where were you on that night!?" he demanded.

The hostility that had been present from the very moment Ishida had walked in reached its ultimate climax. For a brief pause, the occupants in the room all stood still. Even Ichigo, for the time being, stopped thrashing around and had temporarily settled. However, the silence did not last long in the least. Renji had eased up on his hold over his friend, secretly praying Ichigo had a firm grip over his emotions. Despite putting his trust into the younger, even Renji was unable to get a solid grasp on the situation. Kurosaki simply wasn't going to let the butler get off easy after his snide comment.

Ichigo shoved his roommate's arm away and sauntered up to Uryu. He closed the distance between them and was at level with his height. He stared into the boy's pale eyes with a feeling of hatred and revulsion. The butler would have probably spit in his face, since the mere sight of any peasant seemed to repulse the teenager. In the end though, Ichigo could sense the Princess' highest-ranking employee wouldn't dare to cross such a boundary.

"Would you like to repeat that question of your's?" Ichigo taunted.

Uryu cleared his voice once more with a stiff attitude, "Where were you?"

"Here. In the room. With Renji. Ask the guard."

With each word spoken, there was a hint of malice.

"Could you please-," the fair-skinned adolescent began to say just before Ichigo grabbed him by his tie and pulled him in closer.

"Enough! How dare you suspect me of hurting someone, least of all Inoue!" the seventeen-year-old shouted with a hurt look in his eyes. It was an unfamiliar gaze. Uryu had never quite previously witnessed an expression from him such as the one he was observing. He had mistakenly thought Ichigo only expressed two similar emotions: anger and stubbornness. However, it would appear as though the callous teenager was deeply troubled from the accusation that had befallen him rather than the usual. The butler felt uneasy with the new expression the adolscent was showing to him. He hated admitting he was wrong - especially to a person such as Ichigo - but something in his gut was suddenly screaming that Ichigo was innocent in the matter.

The two were locked in a stare down with each other. The peasant had refused to lossen his hold on Uryu until an apology was in order. In all earnest, he couldn't believe his ears when he heard the Princess had taken a fall that seriously injured her. In the kingdom, word had always traveled fast when in regards to the nobles. The mere fact that the staff had managed to keep quiet for so long about Orihime's condition was proof of how much they cared about her. Nevertheless, he couldn't shake the issue of being kept in the dark about her state. For Ichigo, such was a unexcussable action on their part.

A moment later, Renji had touched Ichigo by the arm and pulled him away from his deep concentration, "Kurosaki, let Ishida go. You're only making it look worse for yourself."

The teenager whirled his head to the side of where his friend stood, "What are you talking about? I had nothing to do with her falling! I was in here the entire time!"

After the brief heated exchange among the companions, Uryu narrowed his eyes, "She fell in the middle of the night. Abarai-san was probably asleep. He can't account for your whereabouts."

The orange-haired boy huffed out an indescribable sound of frustration. Having not released the pale figure from his grasp, Ichigo picked the butler up by his collar and pushed forward with him into the nearest wall. Uryu hit his head consequently from the unexpected jolt.

"Ichigo!" Renji hissed angrily.

"Shut the hell up!" Isshin's son threw back over his shoulder, and then directed his attention onto the butler once more.

Orihime's friend couldn't contain himself, "You're making yourself look more and more suspicious. I'd stop now if I were you."

The peasant clutched his fingers tightly into a ball, prepared to raise his fist and strike Uryu was a powerful blow that he wouldn't be prepared for in the moment**. **However, he stopped. He paused not because of Renji or because he intended to not go through with it, but merely from the sound of a very frantic voice coming from the hallway.

"Ishida-kun! Where are you?" the feminine voice cried out as the soles of the woman's shoes clacked loudly on the flooring.

Uryu's eyes didn't falter from Ichigo's face as lifted his head high and proclaimed his position, "In here!"

Abruptly, an old woman, looking quite flustered from the running she had been doing all throughout the palace came bursting into the peasants' bedroom. As soon as she stepped into the room, her eyes widen at the intense confrontation that was taking place a few feet in front of her. Ichigo quickly realized how the picture might have seemed to an outsider. He dropped Uryu out of his hand and hastily moved out of the way. When Ishida's feet touched solid ground, he straightened out his ruffled necktie and corrected his crumbled suit jacket. Once the task was out of the way, the butler finally turned to the maid and gave his full attention as if the incident was now in the distant past.

"Has something happened?" he sincerely asked.

The employee shook her head in response to the question, "Nothing, terrible. However, there is...someone I've come in search of other than you."

This particular statement had everyone's ears in the room perk up. Ichigo began to head in the direction of the door, having the sudden urge to leave after the way he reacted towards the butler. He wasn't intending on apologizing, and with the maid having become the perfect distraction, it was his chance to make a speedy departure.

The conversation continued as Renji and Ichigo were exiting the area.

"Who is it that you need?" Uryu inquired further.

A nervous expression formed onto the maid's discolored face. For one, she was assured she could tell Ishida the truth. His honesty and trustfulness were, and had always been, one of Ishida's most admirable traits. However, in this particular circumstance, having just almost witnessed a brawl between the peasant and butler, she wasn't entirely convinced she should divulge the information to the young person.

"Ichigo Kurosaki has been requested," the elder hesitantly revealed, despite knowing the confrontation she wanted to avoid at all costs. A woman her age shouldn't have to be forced to break up a fight. One wrong move and she could severely injure herself.

Uryu's blue eyes lingered on the maid's wrinkled features as he carefully asked a sensitive question, "Who, may I ask, requested his presence?"

The employee nervously wrung her hands together. Shortly after, she closed her eyes tightly as she whispered the name.

"It was a summons from Inoue-sama, sir."

There was an awkward pause. The maid did not dare to speak for she could infer from the silence that Orihime's butler was trying to keep his annoyance from bubbling to the surface.

"No."

"I'm sorry?" the woman unknowingly questioned her superior.

"Tell her she cannot see him. He is still under investigation," he sternly repeated. As much as Uryu disliked going against the Princess' wishes, he knew at that point in time he could not let any one but the immediate staff visit her until he had his own peace of mind. Ichigo Kurosaki may have denied his involvement in the secretive matter, yet Ishida wasn't so convinced about the other bachelors. Admittedly, it was wrong of him to jump to a conclusion and accuse the bachelors of having immediate association. However, in the heat of the moment, he needed to be on his own without Rukia or Tatsuki breathing down his neck, asking what step should be taken next. It was clear his clouded judgment had caused him to act out recklessly.

Overall, the entire day had been rather hectic and very nerve-wracking. The most difficult part of the entire ordeal was waiting for Orihime to awake from the sleeping pills Dr. Hachi had given to her to help ease the pain she had endured. He had only used the medicine on a patient once before and confessed the results may vary for each person. In the end, the Princess had turned into an experiment and Uryu wasn't very open to the idea of her being used as a test subject. Needless to say, the butler didn't want the noble to be in any agony and if it meant having to wait for the questions he desperately wanted to ask, he'd rather wait.

Unfortunately, he was no closer to finding the culprit after his brief interrogation with the peasants. The sensitive matter was well beyond his meager capabilities. The investigation required a large presence of authoritative figures. His position as butler was far too important to him to abandon. Without him, nothing in the palace would ever get finished on time and the Princess' newly obtained reputation would certainly be tarnished in the process.

Regardless, Ishida needed to hire a person with qualified skills in the detective field. If he handed the problem over to the police, there is no doubt in his mind that things could get messy for everyone involved. He needed the situation to be taken care of under the radar. He couldn't chance the news spreading into town. Most of all, he required a person who was not well known in the area. Taking into account these several factors, a few names came to the forefront. He would have to make some phone calls, but he was confident he could entice someone into working not only for him, but privately for Princess Inoue as well.

The composed teenager gently placed his hand on the maid's arm and moved in closer to whisper to her, "Listen carefully for what I am about to tell you, needs to be kept between the two of us. No one else must know."

The aging woman hastily nodded her head, hysterically shaking it, "Absolutely. I will not tell a soul, sir."

Uryu began to guide her out of the bedroom, their arms linked together as they departed, "Very well. I need you to inquire about a few people. If we find the right person, their assistance may be the key into finding out what exactly happened to our dearly beloved Highness."


	14. Helping Hand

**Author's Note: **Truthfully, I finished this chapter in December. However, I didn't want to upload it unless I had the following chapter nearly completed. At this point, I can say I am comfortable enough with the pace of which I am writing the next chapter. It will be up for certain by the end of the month, if not sooner. I felt bad because I'm leaving you guys with a cliff hanger. In addition, I just want to give a shout-out to everyone who is reading this story. I have** 96 follows** and that makes me so utterly happy, you have no idea! I don't think I can say thank you enough! Anyway, please read, review - and most importantly - enjoy! (I want to hear your opinions about Aizen!)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Bleach or it's characters. They all belong to the wonder Tite Kubo.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13 – Helping Hand<span>

Ichigo couldn't even begin to comprehend as for the reason to what possessed him to stay behind and listen in on the butler and maid's conversation. However, something within him had advised the teenager that he needed to hear what was to be said. At the time, he wasn't expecting to hear much revealing information upon him leaving the bedroom. At most, he figured there was a complication with a meal or something along those lines. Furthermore, he never would have imagined that he would come face to face with the scenario that played out in front of him.

_"Ichigo Kurosaki has been requested."_

_"Who, may I ask, requested his presence?"_

_"It was a summons from Inoue-sama, sir."_

As the woman's words were quietly spoken, for the concealed adolescent, a look of confusion spread across his face. It was odd to him. Why would the Princess want to see him, of all people? It wasn't as if he could do anything special for her. He was a young man who truly never got a handle on the emotional aspect when it came to helping people. In turn, he'd probably only make the atmosphere gloomier. He'd have no idea what comforting words he could say to her. Instead, the conversation would most likely be directed towards the accident.

To be frank, he was more concerned with who had pushed the maiden down a flight of stairs in the middle of the night. When the annoying butler accused Renji and him of having involvement, Ichigo's temper flared up at the mere suggestion of him hurting such a childlike individual. Despite Ichigo displaying his honest feelings regarding the night in question, Uryu did not seem convinced. His suspicions were further validated when Ishida told the maid Kurosaki was to be investigated. It was clear Ichigo had not yet proven his innocence. In spite of this, it did not bother him as much as before when he had Uryu up against the wall, ready to make a mark on the butler's ashen face. In the moment, the only color he saw was red. It was the first time he had heard anything about the Princess in a few days, and to be told that he was a possible suspect on account of her misfortune, needless to say, Ichigo felt blindsided.

After a while, as he stood outside the room, the anger within him had subsided. For one, he didn't need Ishida's opinion or approval to justify his own self-worth. If Orihime wanted to see him of her own free will, then she was not intimidated to be in the same space as him nor did _she_ believe that _he _was the one to have led to her fall. Clearly, her butler was being overbearing and didn't give the Princess much freedom to do as she pleased. With this thought, the only image Ichigo kept conjuring in his mind was a solemn Orihime who lay in bed, unable to move due to her injuries.

While lost in his own world, Ichigo barely noticed Uryu and the maid start to depart from their bedroom. Fortunately, Renji had grabbed him by the shirt and pulled him away from the door before he could be caught and punished for eavesdropping. Following their near escape, the duo finally headed down to the dining hall for lunch. As they walked in silence, Renji couldn't help but notice his friend's forehead wrinkled with worry.

"Is there something I should know about, Kurosaki?" the red head inquired.

Without turning to look at his friend, Ichigo unexpectedly blurted out, "The Princess wants to see me." He was unable to get his thoughts in order. At that point in time, the only plan he could formulate in his head was to tell Renji the situation rather than hiding it from him.

The surprising admission had Renji stop in his tracks and gave his companion a quizzical expression, "Are you sure you heard right?"

For his offensive comment, Ichigo gave a swift punch to Abarai's muscular arm.

"Hey!" the eldest shouted, "I'm just trying to be realistic!"

Ichigo shot Renji a look of warning, raising a finger to his lips to indicate others could be listening. His friend nodded understandably, but meanwhile grumbled under his breath as he rubbed the spot where he was hit.

They continued on their way to the first floor.

"I'm not sure why she requested me of all people," the seventeen-year-old admitted to the fellow commoner.

"If I didn't know any better," Renji chuckled, "it sounds to me as though Inoue-sama has taken a certain liking to you."

The blacksmith's assistant rolled his eyes at the mere suggestion of a possible romantic connection, "I doubt it. I'm not anything she would ever want and I don't have any significance in this tournament."

While Ichigo immediately denied the idea, Abarai on the other hand did not seem as reluctant to give up on it.

In due time, the teenagers founds themselves at a standstill. They had reached the same grand staircase the Princess had fallen down. Suddenly, an eerie atmosphere had taken shape when the friends gazed upon it. Cautiously, each young man put one foot forward and descended to the main floor with relative ease. Nevertheless, Ichigo couldn't shake the haunting image of Orihime collapsing down a flight of stairs.

"Have you decided what you're going to do?"

Now it was Ichigo's turn to be confused. He stared at Renji with a blank expression.

"What does that mean?" the teenager asked in an accusatory tone.

The redhead slinked an arm around Ichigo's shoulder and pulled him in close with a boyish smirk.

"I think you should go and visit her. Maybe she'll confide in you about who hurt her," the peasant merely suggested. Renji patted his friend reassuringly before moving away.

Subsequently, Ichigo's chocolate eyes widen in response to the proposition.

There was no denying the thought hadn't crossed his mind several times while on the trip to the dining hall. In spite of everything, he was cautious about the idea. It was practically guaranteed that there would be guards standing post by her bedroom door, even though all the bachelors had been assigned their own upon the start of the tournament. Even with that to consider, regular staff would occasionally drop by as a routine check-up of the aristocrat. It was as risky as it was inviting. Truthfully, it wasn't as if Ichigo was the perfect human being to walk the Earth. He had broken rules and often had encounters with authority figures in the past.

However, he could not honestly visualize how he was going to slip into Inoue's bedroom without coming across some form of conflict from either the staff or the guards. He was going to have to take some time to figure out a plan, although not _too much _time. After all, the Princess was waiting for him.

When the two friends pushed past the dining hall doors, the other three bachelors had already arrived and taken their rightful positions. As Ichigo walked by each one of them, he secretly wondered in his mind which one was the culprit? Who had pushed Karakura's future Queen down the flight of stairs? Ichigo couldn't pinpoint the one responsible, but his instincts told him to be on watch around all three men of royalty.

At that point, it was every man for himself.

* * *

><p>Their arrival was truly unexpected. Remarkably, not even Rangiku had been told of their plan to stop by without notification. It had transpired early in the morning. The sun had barely even risen above the horizon. For the most part, everyone but the staff were still in their beds, sleeping soundly. As Rukia went about her routine and casually chatted with the other employees, her conversation abruptly stopped when she believed to have heard unusual music coming from outside the castle walls. The windows, having been propped up to let in a cool breeze all throughout the palace, were bringing in the sound quite clearly for all to listen. The staff looked at Rukia keenly, automatically convinced she knew the cause of the obnoxious fanfare. However, the petite woman was just as flabbergasted as everyone else.<p>

Without hesitation, Rukia scurried out of the room to find Uryu. Ironically, the butler had left his post to search for her as well. When the two gathered in front of the grand staircase, the youngest was the first to speak.

"Were we expecting someone today?" Ishida questioned as a small amount of displeasure arose with his tone.

The caretaker shook her head earnestly, "Not that I was aware of. Who could it be, though? Inoue-sama doesn't have any family members besides Matsumoto-sama."

Before Uryu could answer Rukia, he was quickly interrupted by a tired voice from the top of the stairs.

"Someone make that dreadful noise stop. It's interrupting my beauty sleep," whined Rangiku, fixing her strawberry-blonde curls as she began to descend.

Hurriedly, Rukia abandoned the butler's side and moved to the bottom of the staircase, "Please, Matsumoto-sama. Go back to bed. We'll handle it."

Regardless of the raven-haired woman's advising words, Rangiku appeared to be extremely bothered by the commotion and was not going to leave until she discovered the reason for the fanfare. The voluptuous aristocrat staggered to the front door, mumbling under her breath as she did so. After undoing several locks, Orihime's relative slowly pushed one of the large doors to the side of the entrance. With enough headway, Rangiku stepped out into the summer air and shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun. Rukia and Uryu came around behind her and looked down the palace's flight of steps. At the base of the stairs, a mysterious carriage rested at the fountain. No one had stepped out yet and from the location where the group stood, they were unable to see inside the carriage. However, it was apparent to the three onlookers that there were people within the coach who had arrived with a purpose in mind.

"Are you not going to come out and greet us?" Matsumoto called down to the unknown beings.

For the first time since they had laid their eyes on the cart, a stir of movement occurred. Without much of a struggle, the door was shoved forwards and one figure, followed by another, stepped down from the carriage. Rukia and Uryu waited in silence as the two men took the time to gather their items from the coachman. The Princess' friends could not decipher the identity of the unwelcomed visitors.

On the other hand, it didn't take Rangiku nearly as much time to realize who the intruders were after she noticed the unique hair color that belonged to her husband.

"Sweetie!" the royal gasped as she sprinted down the stairs in her nightgown, "What are you doing here?"

Gin Ichimaru dropped his bags and spread his arms out as he waited to be held by his wife. Within seconds, Rangiku greeted her significant other with an embrace and consequently planted a warm kiss onto his lips.

"We thought we'd surprise ya, honey!" the silver-haired man chuckled as the couple broke apart.

Suddenly, Aizen, who had been standing silently by his assistant the entire time, chimed in, "I hope we didn't come at a bad time."

Rangiku dismissed his worry and reassured him with an enthusiastic smile, "Nonsense! The Princess will be delighted to see you!"

After comforting him with the kind comment, the bubbly host waved her arm in the air to get Rukia and Uryu's attention, "Don't just stand there. Come and get their bags!"

Reluctantly, the duo began to make their way down to the men who had interrupted their organized schedule. Now, everything needed to be pushed back and put aside until Gin and Aizen were taken care of and comfortable with their arrangements.

Before they could be heard by the aristocrats, Uryu took the opportunity to lean over to Rukia and whispered worriedly, "I don't like this at all."

The caretaker silently agreed, her lilac eyes focused on Aizen specifically, "Me neither. I wouldn't trust them as far as I could throw them."

* * *

><p>Once the bachelors' had been served their meals and sentenced to another day to their rooms, Rangiku held a private dinner in the dining hall with Gin and Aizen. Naturally, Orihime's relative sat at the front of the table. The men were situated on both sides of her. At the beginning, the husband and wife talked back and forth with another as they caught up on each other's individual activities. Rangiku was practically glowing with excitement at seeing her lover. It had been quite a while since she had last been able to be in his company. However, despite being overjoyed at her husband's visit, somewhere in the pit of her stomach she suspected he had come to the palace for a completely different purpose other than to see her.<p>

As everyone continued to eat their food, Rangiku grabbed the napkin sitting on her lap and brought it up to her lips. She delicately dapped at the corners of her mouth, cleaning the crumbs of leftovers that may have stuck to her lipstick. Following the action, she placed the soiled piece of cloth onto the table and called out to a staff member to clear her plate away.

With the eating area in front of her empty, the aristocrat propped her elbows onto the surface and rested her chin on top of her folded hands. She internally prepared herself for a confrontation that she predicted would surely ensue. After all, in the small amount of time she had gotten to know Aizen, a simple conversation never had been able to end on a positive note. More often than not, Rangiku occasionally accused Aizen of trying to sabotage her marriage because of the countless times the controlling man demanded Gin's presence away from home.

Hesitantly, Matsumoto attempted to interact with Aizen as he sipped from his glass.

"Not that I am grateful for the two of you being here, but since your arrival, there has been a nagging question lingering in the back of my mind," the twenty-four-year-old woman asserted to her husband's friend.

The man glanced up from his drink after Rangiku voiced her concern. Without showing a hint of interest, Aizen finished the alcoholic beverage and requested to be served more before he could give Rangiku his full attention.

Right away, Gin's wife noticed the stalling tactic and looked over at her spouse, in search of his help.

However, before Ichimaru could intervene on behalf of his new bride, Aizen finally responded to the noble's private disclosure.

"Whatever the question is, I can assure you I will answer it to the best of my abilities," Sousuke nonchalantly informed Orihime's surviving family member.

Refusing to let Aizen have the upper hand in the conversation, Rangiku proceeded to stand her ground, "What is the _real_ reason for you coming here?"

The dim light from the candle on the table did not give the woman any insight of what the aloof man may have been thinking. Instead, it only raised more questions than answers. His face did not provide any clues. Why did she find him so difficult to understand?

"We simply came here to check up on the boys," Aizen remarked, picking up his fork to finish the warm meal that had gone untouched for the past several seconds.

After his reference in regards to the princes, Rangiku's body suddenly became tense. She had almost forgotten about Ulquiorra and Grimmjow working undercover at the behest of Aizen. In addition, she was careless and did not inform Gin of Ulquiorra's recent victory. Since the day of the cooking tournament, everything originally scheduled to take place had been turned upside down due to someone's desire to inflict ill intent on her niece. Consequently, neither man was even aware about Orihime's accident. With no indication of how long they were staying, she debated whether or not she should bring up the topic. However, if the duo decided to make the Inoue palace their temporarily residence, the absence of the princess would clearly be evident.

"I hope you do not plan to scold them," Matsumoto's husband light-heartedly joked to Aizen from the opposing end.

Rangiku quickly looked to the side of Gin out of small fear, "Why would Sousuke-sama do such a thing?"

The Grand Marshallreached across the table and grabbed the panicked woman's hand, resting his own on top reassuringly, "The boys haven't won a single thing as of yet. He may have to remind them of what they're here to do."

Nervous of what penalties may follow for the two youths, the aristocrat whipped her head in the opposite direction of her lover and laid her hazel eyes upon Aizen's stoic face once more.

"That's not true!" she raised her voice, "Schiffer-sama hasn't completely failed you. My niece recently picked him as the winner for a dish he made for her. They were set to have a date a few days ago..."

Suddenly, the mention of Ulquiorra's win made Aizen stir in his seat. He stopped picking at his food and looked toward Rangiku for more revealing information on the subject.

"How did the date go, honey?" Gin innocently questioned. Meanwhile, the obscure eyes of his companion studied her as she carefully replied to the inquiry.

"It never happened," Rangiku confessed.

As soon as the truth was spoken, Aizen heatedly requested of her to tell him the reason.

The strawberry blonde did not wish to further divulge the details. At this point, it had become a matter of protecting her niece from a man she barely knew. She had no intention of letting the poor adolescent become more injured than she already was. Rangiku hated to admit it, but her conscience was weary of the suitors Aizen had arranged to be in the tournament. She was under the impression that one of the princes had pushed Orihime down the stairs. Even though Uryu was convinced it was either Kurosaki or Abarai, Rangiku did not feel the same.

"Darling, please tell us," Ichimaru urged her.

Her husband was beginning to make her feel guilty. She hadn't signed on for this form of emotional abuse. Why were the partners so adamant about her revealing the reason? It certainly felt as if she was being pressured into something she hadn't agreed to without her knowledge. Exactly what type of deal had Gin arranged with Aizen? Was it still possible for him to step down from it? Ever since the two unlike personalities recently established a friendship, her husband's usual playful demeanor slowly began to change right underneath her nose. He was not the same man she had fallen in love with all those months ago.

As much as she desired to hold out as long as possible with the information, Rangiku felt she was trapped in a corner. If she did not say the cause, Aizen would be persistent, and her husband would follow. What was there left for her to do?

Halfheartedly, the shaking woman confided to the men behind closed doors.

"The date did not happen because my niece was pushed down a flight of stairs two days ago. As of now, the doctor has prohibited visitors. However, the Princess wants to see someone in particular and she cannot because of the restriction."

After having sat by silently following his outburst, Aizen spoke in soft amazement, "Could it be she desires to be in the company of Ulquiorra during her time of need?"

Rangiku shook her head, her loose curls flying about in the air, "No, unfortunately it is not him."

Gin leaned forward in his seat with a gaze of curiosity, "Then who?"

A moment of silence passed by as the woman contemplated in her head. She did not want to cause any trouble for the peasants. They had already been ridiculed enough and the thought of one of them leaving because of her own selfish mistake would lead Orihime to resent her. After all, it seemed the young man was the one she had started to take the most interest in as of late. For an unknown reason, the sole survivor of the Inoue family felt relaxed with him compared to the other bachelors.

Heaving a sigh, Matsumoto uttered with simple directness, "The person Orihime wants to see is Ichigo Kurosaki."

* * *

><p>The next day Sousuke Aizen had an agenda in mind while he carried out his stay at the Inoue Palace. At the start of the morning, he went to drop by Ulquiorra and Grimmjow's bedroom the two shared. The cousins were not surprised to see him and asked their employer what needed to take place next on his behalf. For Aizen's own personal enjoyment, he informed Ulquiorra that the man originally was meant to have a date with Karakura's future Queen. Furthermore, he revealed the cause as to why it would not be happening in the near future; it was all due to Ichigo Kurosaki's interference. The Prince of Yokohama did not seem to care either way on the matter. Instead, he asked the malevolent man of the next strategy.<p>

The composed patrician handed over to Grimmjow and his cousin the toxic serum Urahara had saved from nine years ago. Without revealing too much of his plan, he placed a small duty on the princes' shoulders. In order for things to be set into motion, Aizen relied heavily on the men's ability to prove their loyalty to him. If they failed to follow his command, they were well aware of the dire consequences they would face should they not succeed.

After devising with his underlings, Aizen left the room in high spirits. Consequently, he went to disembark on another personal conquest. He was to formally introduce himself to Ichigo Kurosaki, son of Isshin Kurosaki. When Gin's wife confessed to him that it was Ichigo, not Ulquiorra, who the Princess desired to see during her time in recovery, he was a little less than pleased with the outcome. However, in order to ease her further suspicions of him, he assured her that the situation had worked in their favor. After all, he hadn't yet thought of a situation in which the serum would be able to be used. It came as a blessing in disguise. At the moment, Rangiku was to do everything in her power to push Ichigo and Orihime together. When the time was appropriate, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra would know what needed to be done.

Regardless, the first step towards a fruitful turn of events would be the responsibility of Aizen's alone. He was risking quite a lot for Ichigo Kurosaki – a teenager who managed to secretly harbor a monster inside of him for nearly a decade.

Unfortunately, for the adolescent, his relative time of peace would not last for much longer.

The hideous creature within him would soon have its chance to come out and play.

When Aizen approached the peasants' corridors, he took a long look at the door before he fully committed to his decision. He could not waver. Everything and everyone involved depended on him.

As Aizen knocked on the door, he entered into the room without waiting for permission from the occupants. Considering he had higher authority over them, the man did not feel as though the action was deemed impolite.

"Excuse me," a voice shouted from another room, "Who are you?"

It was not who Aizen had been expecting. The owner of the voice belonged to Renji Abarai. Without showing the disappointment that had crossed his mind, the aristocrat raised his hands in the air as a sign of defense.

"Abarai-san, correct?" he bellowed, stretching out one hand towards the young man.

"Who is it, Renji?" a different voice interjected.

The brown eyes of Renji cautiously studied Aizen from afar. He did not step forward to take Sousuke's hand, his memory attempting to conjure the name of the man who stood before him. He knew enough to know it was not their first meeting.

At last, the person of the hour finally approached from out of the bathroom. He was half-dressed. His body leaned against the door frame as he connected gazes with Aizen.

"Good morning," the cunning individual prompted gently.

Intrigued by the presence of the visitor, Ichigo left his distant position and came closer to where his friend stood. When the teenager paused in front of Aizen, he crossed his arms over his bare chest. A familiar feeling passed through Ichigo's body. He had encountered this man once before. In truth, their introduction had not been on the best of terms. The adult and teenager had the unfortunate pleasure of seeing each other at the Masquerade Ball. Ichigo and Isshin, along with Renji, had been making their way back to their carriage when they were prevented by two suspicious characters. It was at that point when Renji and he were recruited to be part of the quest to find Orihime a husband.

"It looks as though you recognize me," Aizen concurred from Ichigo's facial expression.

The weary adolescent nodded his head indignantly, "Yeah, you can say that. However, I don't believe you ever told us your name."

The imposing guest wasted no further time in introducing himself.

"The name is Sousuke Aizen," he pronounced as his lips curled into a ghost of a smile.

"Obviously you know the two of us," Ichigo's friend with long crimson hair chimed in.

A short-lived chuckle came from the back of Aizen's throat as he engaged in the conversation.

"Indeed, Renji Abarai," Aizen confirmed as his stare locked onto the man's , the gaze did not linger for long. It quickly withdrew and directed focus onto the other peasant in the room.

"And you," he said, moving away from the entrance of the door and in the direction of Urahara's test subject, "You are Ichigo Kurosaki."

The ambience the man brought with him did not give Ichigo a comfortable vibe. The first question that formulated in his head upon the man's sudden closeness was what was he doing at the Inoue Palace? Had he been here all along without being aware of his presence? Exactly what involvement did he have in organizing the tournament? Did Orihime know him personally? Were they related? All of these wondering inquiries circulated in the inner walls of Ichigo's head, having steamed from Aizen and his strange visit to their bedroom.

"Is there anything you need from us?" Ichigo probed around for new information.

Aizen took note of the teenager's initial dislike for him when he closed the initial distance between them. After slightly testing the boundaries, the man retreated and gave himself a tour around the room.

"I came here to help you out," the royal contended in a boastful tone.

Ichigo's eyebrows immediately hitched into a thin line of confusion. Why would this man want to assist them, of all people? They couldn't offer anything in return of his services. The entire situation was reeking with peculiarity.

"How are _you_ gonna help _us_?" Renji quipped.

With Aizen's back faced towards them, it made it difficult to judge what he was deliberating. Body language could only reveal certain aspects of what one may be thinking. Conversely, it was the face that indicated more personal thoughts.

"Simple," he stopped walking, "I heard Kurosaki-san has been requested by Inoue-sama. I also have been made aware that she is not to have any visitors other than the staff. That is where my help comes in."

Nothing was adding up in Ichigo's mind. It had gone blank for some time.

However, the man did not give the blacksmith assistant any time to piece the puzzle together.

He continued, "There are several guards that switch off at a certain time after dinner. I'll be sure to keep the second watch occupied and away from Inoue-sama's chambers. I have the key to her room, which I will give to you-"

"Why are you doing this?" Ichigo asked exasperated, baffled by the kindness of a complete stranger - much less from a man of high-class.

After having concealed his face from the two peasants for the majority of the time he spoke, he at last turned and gave the companions a jaded smile. A glint of mischievousness danced in the iris of the man's eyes.

"I merely wish to bring two lost souls together," Aizen claimed innocently, "Are you going to accept my proposal or not?"

* * *

><p>Ichigo couldn't believe what he was about to do.<p>

Furthermore, he was at odds with himself.

A month ago, he would have surely told Sousuke Aizen to go to hell and spat in his face. However, it seemed that was no longer his attitude towards aristocrats. What had changed within him in such a short amount of time? He had sworn never to abide by their laws and wished to remain independent of their thinking.

He was a peasant and was to remain as one. He did not see it as an obstacle to prevail over. He was destined to the live the life his parents had given to him.

The royal families, as Ichigo matured, attempted to appeal to the commoners. For years, they reassured the citizens of Japan that a plan had been set in motion to work alongside with the Royal Family. The plan was to influence the Kuchiki clan to put aside their own private funds for villages that were poverty-stricken. The money would in turn help improve the sad lives of numerous peasants. Even though he was old enough to understand during the period, Isshin's son never truly grasped the concept. He should have asked his father more about it as he became older.

Regardless of whether or not he received a lesson from his parent, it would be pointless. In the end, the aristocrats' idea never came to light. They could offer nothing to him - financially or emotionally. Therefore, he saw no stock in what they said. It was all just an act to fool the lower caste, most of the commoners not caring enough to see through the lies that were feed to them.

However, it appeared his opinion had been swayed. He found himself suddenly listening to what the aristocrats told him to do. When did it all begin to alter?

Nevertheless, for the time being, he cast aside his beliefs of aristocrats. Instead, he trained himself to be as silent as possible. So far, he had moved throughout the palace without getting caught by a staff member and he didn't want to risk ruining the good stroke of luck. As he neared the Princess' hallway, Ichigo occasionally glanced over his shoulder to ensure no one had followed him. With not a single person in sight, the seventeen-year-old made a quick decision. He strode down the corridor in a hurry, no longer bothered if he made any noise. In fact, he wanted his footsteps to be heard. He wanted to make his impending presence known to Orihime. She would think nothing of it. It would come as such as a surprise to her.

Something had begun to stir in his chest at the thought of the Princess' reaction to him. The sensation made him feel warm and comforted. Was he...excited at the mere notion of seeing Orihime?

When Ichigo reached the gigantic bedroom doors, he took out the aging key Aizen had handed over to him. He studied it briefly before he brought it up to the lock. When it was firmly inside, the young man turned it ever so cautiously. As soon as the key retracted back to its original position, indicating the door had become unlocked, Ichigo stashed it into his pocket for safekeeping. Before entering, Kurosaki inhaled a deep breath in order to regain composure. He honestly couldn't believe he was about to break into the future Queen of Karakura's bedroom. It seemed just as ludicrous as it sounded.

Pushing past the doors, Ichigo slipped inside without so much as a word being said. The room was lit by several burning flames, including a fireplace from what Ichigo could smell. He brought the doors in and did not budge. Why was it so quiet? Had Aizen tricked him? Was it even the right room? These thoughts began to swirl in his head as his hands were gripped tightly on the door handles, prepared to make his exit.

Despite his doubts, he was to be proven wrong.

"Kurosaki-kun?" an innocent, girlish voice quivered from behind him.

It would appear he hadn't been led astray by Sousuke Aizen - a man who still arose many questions.

Even so, he could wait.

After all, Orihime had endured enough waiting without him.


	15. We Were Just Kids

**Author's Note: **Okay, so I obviously lied about updating immediately following the last chapter. Unfortunately, from the time I last updated until now, there was an untimely passing of one of my family members. Since then, it was a little difficult to find motivation to write. I hope you all understand. Nevertheless, here I am, presenting you with the newest installment to the story, hopefully to your liking. As always my dear readers, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **The characters belong to Tite Kubo, the creator of the wonderful manga _Bleach_.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14 - We Were Just Kids<span>

Were her eyes playing tricks on her?

Was it truly Ichigo Kurosaki who stood at the foot of her bedroom door?

Orihime had fallen into a light slumber after her dinner had been hand-fed to her by Rukia. She hated being a burden to other people, even if her caretaker tried to ease the worry from her mind. However, she'd prefer it if her staff didn't coddle her as much as they did. She understood their concern for her. Their kindness came from a good place, but it started to become overbearing.

She needed to interact with other people besides Rangiku and her close friends. She wanted to see the faces of those she didn't normally get to see.

Most of all, she desired the normalcy she possessed in her life before her accident.

Due to the fragile state she had been forced under at the hands of an unknown culprit, she found her usually high spirits to be lacking and the unfamiliar sensation did not bring her any solace.

However, when she awoke to discover Ichigo in her room, a mixture of emotions unknowingly welled up inside.

"Kurosaki-kun?" she called from her bed in disbelief.

The teenager with vibrant-colored hair slowly turned his body around, letting go of the door handles he held ever so tightly in his fingers' grasp. From a distance, Ichigo appeared hesitant. He seemed unsure of how he should approach the injured aristocrat. He didn't want to intrude unless she gave him permission. He would understand if she had become weary of him. After all, he was one of the suspects listed responsible for her accident. He had no indication of what the staff may have told her about him. He was fully lucid of his innocence, yet that did not mean the same could be said about Princess Inoue.

"If you don't want me here, I can leave," Ichigo put forth in case she was uncomfortable with his presence. He started to retract backwards, ready for her rejection.

At the sound of his uncertainty, Orihime leaned forward in the bed with strained movement, "No! Please don't go!"

"Hey!" Ichigo beckoned, having abandoned the doorway while moving towards her, "Don't get up. You're obviously not fully recovered."

He could see the pain in her face, how much it affected her just to complete a simple task. The sight of her anguish made the hairs on Ichigo's neck stand. What had Orihime ever done to deserve such brutality?

"Can you sit next to me?" she suddenly requested as her tired hazel eyes struggled to focus on Ichigo.

The young man didn't even bother to give her an answer. Instead, he immediately came to her side. He grabbed a chair positioned by the fireplace and brought it next to the bed. Kurosaki sat in it without a word being spoken. He rested his elbows on the top of his thighs, while his looked up to Orihime. The elevated mattress was not at his eye level.

With a heavy heart, the first question that was at the forefront of Ichigo's head was to ask who had pushed her down the stairs. However, he decided against it. If he pressed forward relentlessly, she'd become overwhelmed with images from that night. He did not wish to put her through it all over again.

For the time being, he started the conversation at a slow pace, "How are you feeling?"

Orihime attempted to give a convincing smile, "Never better!"

Of course, it did not go unnoticed.

"Don't put on an act for me, Inoue," Ichigo implored in a chiding tone, "I can see it's not easy for you to move."

As much as the Princess wanted to attest to his words, Orihime could not muster the strength to argue against him. He was honest in what he said. The truth to his testimony made the young girl's eyes sting with tears. At first, the damage inflicted to her upper body was the most excruciating. The slightest movements made her wince with pain. However, as days progressed, she started to observe settle changes in her pain tolerance. Her fractures were beginning to heal, but she still could not risk any setbacks to her recovery.

As she thought back to the first days after the incident, the tears continued to fall down her ashen face.

"I didn't mean to make you cry," Ichigo lightly chuckled. He was not used to seeing the vulnerable side of the Princess. Immediately, he rose out of the comfort of the chair and bent his body over the bed.

Meanwhile, the upset maiden had brought one arm to her face, wishing to conceal her swollen eyes from Ichigo's view. She couldn't believe how unguarded she had become. A princess never should cry in the presence of a man. She always needed to show she was strong and ever ready to lead her people in the right direction. Clearly, she lacked the confidence to handle the brutal honesty. Otherwise, she wouldn't have been so affected from Ichigo's words. In a matter of seconds, she had become unraveled and she needed to quickly gather her composure.

As the Princess silently chastised herself for falling apart at the seams in front of Ichigo, the peasant on the other hand, had become focused on wiping away the tears he had unintentionally caused.

He gently grabbed Orihime by the wrist and placed her arm down at her side.

The foreign touch made the aristocrat freeze in her place. What was happening? When had he left the chair he had sat in moments ago?

Orihime glanced up to meet the distressed eyes of the owner while the weight of Ichigo's body pushed the mattress lower to the floor. Not wanting to miss the opportunity, Ichigo brought both of his hands to the Princess' face and warmly enveloped it. With his course thumbs, the teenager diverted the tears off to the side, consequently drying her damp skin.

When Ichigo removed his hands after being satisfied with the outcome, Orihime could feel her face immediately begin to burn from the intense moment. Despite the calloused texture, the aristocrat never imagined she would feel comforted by such a harsh sensation. However, the unexpected touch was gentle and reassuring.

"I'm sorry," Kurosaki apologized as he took a place next to her bed again, "I didn't think you were going to cry so early into our conversation."

Orihime sniffled and tried to recollect her senses, "It's not your fault. I'm normally an emotional person."

The peasant did not seem convinced of her personal admission and presented her with a disbelieving look, "Our Princess of Karakura? Are you sure we are talking about the same person? You always seem so happy around others."

The dazed aristocrat giggled at Ichigo's skepticism and replied, "I won't cry in front of strangers."

"You just cried in front of me," Ichigo pointed out, smirking.

The impact of what he had said did not reach Orihime immediately. The realization had not even occurred to her. Without much thought or consideration of who was with her, the tears had overflowed from her eyes practically by natural instinct. As she reflected on the moment, a fleeting numbness began to sink into her body.

"I g-guess I did, didn't I?" the Princess contended, slumping further into the covers to hide her heated face.

"Then I'm not a stranger to you?" the young man teased.

_Obviously, you're different from others_, Orihime admittedly thought to herself. She couldn't explain her emotions to him. At the moment, her emotions were displaced and she didn't know how to properly excuse the improper behavior she had shown to him from before. The oddity which struck her the most of all was that she hadn't even held back when Ichigo was present. His simple concern made her feel overjoyed. If it had been one of her staff or her companions, their worry probably would not have affected her in the same way.

Quickly realizing Ichigo was waiting for an answer, the Princess turned her face away from the peasant and muffled underneath the sheets, "You're not just an acquaintance, Kurosaki-kun. You're a friend; someone who I feel I can trust."

"Is that why you called for me?"

On the spot, Inoue's forehead deepened with confusion at Ichigo's question. She recalled from the day earlier when she had asked to see the peasant seeking the permission from Rukia and Uryu together. However, they refused the idea. Dr. Haichi insisted no one outside of the staff should be allowed to visit her. Nevertheless, Orihime had secretly hoped Rukia, being the most lenient of the three, would manage to sneak Ichigo upstairs without getting discovered. Was Ichigo's appearance the result of Rukia defying the wishes of the butler and doctor?

In a rush of excitement, Orihime faced Ichigo once again with a bright light ignited in her gray eyes, "Did Kuchiki-san tell you that I wanted to see you?"

The unexpected visitor shook his head before responding, "No. I found out on my own terms."

Quickly, Ichigo thought back to his selfless actions all on the account of trying to acquire more information about the Princess.

The happiness in the aristocrat's face faded slowly, "Then, how were you able to get in here without the guards notifying someone?"

"Your aunt's friend, Aizen Sousuke."

The name did not seem familiar to her. Rangiku may be a socialite, but the only person she had been introduced to on her relative's behalf was Gin Ichimaru. They met for the first time at the Masquerade Ball.

Although, when she thought back to that memorable night, Gin wasn't the only person Rangiku had made known to her.

"Nii-sama's birthday party," she said to herself in barely above a whisper.

Other than Matsumoto's husband, there had been one other man. The image of his bare face invaded her memory in an assortment of distorted pieces. She remembered having wanted to avoid his gaze because of the unpleasant ambiance that was held behind them. The atmosphere which surrounded him was not trust worthy. Therefore, Orihime found it unlikely Aizen would be the reason behind Ichigo's intrusion.

"Inoue?" Ichigo asked with a hint of worry.

She returned to the conversation at hand, "Sousuke-sama and Ichimaru-sama are here?"

"Yeah, they arrived yesterday. Shortie probably withheld from telling you anything because knowing you, you'd want to go and greet them, even in your condition."

The Princess' lips formed into a pout at the comment, "I would not. But I do find it rude to not greet guests."

Ichigo ran a sweaty hand through his unruly head of hair, "That's exactly the point I was trying to make. You put others before yourself."

What was he even saying? Since when did he care about her selflessness? However, the admirable trait of Orihime's was not difficult to perceive. He had first been a witness to it when the two unlikely people had met on the streets of Karakura. During their first interaction, the royal teenager had offered to help Ichigo pick out a flower for a person he had never even met before. At that point in time, Kurosaki had no indication of the true identity of the helpful stranger. No later did he discover at the Masquerade Ball that he had been forced to attend to that he would ironically meet the same person - a girl who was of a prestigious background. When he thought back to the particular day, he couldn't help but wonder what was the incentive behind her actions? Had she not realized the danger she had put herself in by simply talking to him? If he had been one to truly despise the aristocrats, he could have revealed her identity in front of countless villagers if she had told him her name. Fortunately, he was not one of those people who would resort to petty tactics such as the scenario he imagined. Nevertheless, he respected the fact that Orihime was ruthless in her endeavors to ensure the happiness of others.

She only desired to please those around her.

She never took the time to physically care for herself because she was too occupied with keeping the people she cared about content.

**Loo****k**** at you, King. Are you starting to become soft around this chick?**

The sudden appearance of his other half's taunting voice startled Ichigo in his seat.

The unexpected jolt caught Orihime's focus briefly, "What's wrong, Kurosaki-kun?"

He dismissed his jumpiness with a simple wave of the hand, "It's nothing."

Why, in the midst of a peaceful moment had **he** decided to reappear during it? He had been quiet for the past few days, having last spoken during the first event of the tournament.

Ichigo momentarily tucked the demon to the furthest corner of his brain. He didn't want to frighten Orihime. She had been through plenty enough traumas over the course of the past few days. If he didn't keep a lid on Shirosaki while he was in the broken girl's presence, there was no telling what may occur. Lately, it was getting more difficult to control him. The Princess must never know that side of him for as long as he was a participant in the competition.

The sudden silence that had been brought on by Ichigo's odd behavior made Orihime squirm in the bed.

"If there's ever something you need to talk about, Kurosaki-kun," she offered, "I'm always available to listen and I promise I'll try to help you in the best way that I can."

Her soothing words only made Ichigo's chest tighten in slight agony. The kind girl never ceased to amaze him. Just when he thought he had her figured out, she raised more questions. Even though she was the one bed-ridden as a result of someone's cruel joke, she voluntarily put her issues aside and suggested _**he**_ tell _**her **_his problems.

The visitor hung his head low, not able to look Orihime in the eyes, "No matter, I'm not sure you'd be much help, Inoue."

As he said this, Orihime detected the tone in his voice had become withdrawn. She decided it was best that she did not continue to press the matter. She would patiently wait for the day when Ichigo would feel comfortable enough to share his troubles with her. Until then, it would be for him to decide when the best time was right for him. Some people were not as willing to open themselves up to other people as she was. She would respect his feelings.

The maiden chewed her bottom lip nervously, "Um, what else should we talk about?"

"How about your accident?" Ichigo suggested as he lifted up his head.

The Princess could feel her blood run cold. The mere mention of it still caused her to shake on cue.

"W-what about it?" Orihime sniffled, her gaze completely focused on Ichigo's serious demeanor.

An agitated sensation crept into Ichigo's body as he observed Orihime stiffen in the sheets. He needed to get to the bottom of what happened to her. His first concern wasn't to clear his name. To be more precise, Ichigo had come in search for the felon who was responsible for inflicting pain on an innocent human being. For the unknown individual, it was probably a sick form of a joke, but to Ichigo, they had taken it to a disgustingly low-level.

He rose out of his seat once more and took a step towards the bed. The impulsive movements made Orihime's heart rate begin to race rapidly as she thought back to the moment that had just taken place when Ichigo had arrived. She watched him nervously as he rested his hands on the mattress and leaned in closer.

"Inoue, you don't have to be afraid of this man," he assured her.

The aristocrat was unsure of how to respond to the comforting words of the peasant. She had never seen the protective counter-part of Ichigo before. Despite the uncharacteristic display from Kurosaki, Orihime sensed the sincerity in his voice. As much as she wanted to give a name to Ichigo, it was an impossible wish. When she fell, she did not think to look over her shoulder. The most important factor during that moment was to protect her body from getting injured. Unfortunately, she probably had made the situation worse by attempting to prevent damage.

Orihime pursed her lips while in thought.

"Do you remember anything at all?" Ichigo questioned in persistence. His forehead had wrinkled into a frown of worry.

"Hey look! The old Scowl Face-kun has returned!" the Princess giggled, trying to move away from the dark subject that was polluting the previous pleasant atmosphere.

The reference of the old nickname she gave to him upon their first meeting brought the teenager back to the early memories of the bustling marketplace. Her departing words involved the teasing name and Ichigo did not think much of it at the time. He wasn't going to chase after her for saying it. Besides, she had given him insight on a gift he was uneasy about purchasing. To say the least, he never questioned the rare possibility of ever encountering her again in his life.

"Alright, I can take a hint," he pulled back, "You don't want to talk about it."

Orihime heard the dejection in his voice and immediately she felt responsible for causing him to retreat in his attempt of an interrogation.

"It's not that I won't talk about what happened," the royal maiden insisted, "However, the information you're looking for me to share with you isn't something that I have. The person who pushed me did it while I was looking forward. I never got the chance to see their face."

Upon the revelation, the fog began to lift around Ichigo.

For the past few days, the castle had been in such an upheaval not only due to Princess' recent fall, but as well for the reason Orihime had just revealed. The culprit whom should be held accountable was at large, wandering the halls morning and night. It partly explained the action behind Orihime's uptight butler. The head of staff had refrained Renji and himself from partaking in lunch and had the audacity to accuse Ichigo with the crime. He didn't care what he had to say. He simply needed to point the blame on someone and in the middle of the chaos, his selected target had been the peasant. From the beginning, Ichigo did not hold a special place in Ishida's heart.

Nevertheless, he could no longer stand to hate the kid for the way he reacted. He would have responded in a similar way if he was in his position. Despite Ichigo having sided with Uryu over his actions, the respect he suddenly harbored for the butler did not expand dramatically. Admittedly, it was a start - even for someone as complacent like him. It was a personal rarity for him because of how little he allowed strangers to garner respect from him.

It only took Kurosaki a matter of seconds to realize how his former isolated world had slowly begun to prosper right underneath his nose. In the past, he would have tried to revert things back to the way they were once were. Although, this time around, the circumstances that had led him to change his views were slightly different. He never in a million years would have thought he'd be enjoying the company of an aristocrat. The whole concept was strange to him and he wasn't entirely positive as to why he was suddenly thinking of the subtle changes that had occurred unknowingly within him.

Little by little, he was beginning to turn over a new leaf.

Back in the chair again, Ichigo folded his hands together over his waist and sat back into the comfort of the cushion. Having exhausted all of his efforts, the young man did not see the point in persisting any further at the moment. He did not wish to push Orihime into an uncomfortable position. While he would have felt more at ease with himself at knowing the attacker's name, he was not going to make a large spectacle out of the ordeal as he originally planned to do. He most certainly did not want to draw unnecessary attention to the Princess' corridors. If he was caught, there was no telling what sort of punishment would be imparted upon him. He already was not on good terms with a fraction of the staff.

When the thought of being discovered presented itself before him, he realized his time with Orihime wasn't going to last forever. Aizen had never promised him the night. Moreover, he should be grateful for the small amount of time the aristocrat was able to buy for him.

"I should probably get going," Ichigo admitted as he began to rise out of the chair.

The Princess' face couldn't help but to turn solemn, "Oh, I suppose you should too. You don't want to get in trouble. But…"

Ichigo glanced over his shoulder, "But?"

The maiden fiddled nervously in bed and avoided the peasant's fervent gaze.

He retreated to her bedside, "Is there something that you want me to get for you before I leave?"

Orihime couldn't find the courage within herself to meet the handsome individual's chocolate-colored eyes. After all, what she wanted to ask him was not easy for her to say regardless if she looked him in the face or not. Overall, she purely lacked the confidence to say what she felt at the point in time. Ichigo tended to make her feel more nervous than usual when it came to simple tasks such as speaking.

The sensation of heat rising to her face caused her to bring the covers over her head. As odd as it may have seemed, the sheets provided a comfortable wall for her to ask her request.

"Could…could you stay until I fall asleep?" Ichigo intently listened to the muffled question.

Without taking a moment to think about an answer, Ichigo immediately responded, "Sure, if that's what you want."

The Princess silently let out a sigh of relief under the covers. Eventually, when the warmth in her face had subsided, Orihime pulled the sheets down and found Ichigo slouched in the chair beside her. It was as if he had never left.

It comforted Orihime to know that she wouldn't fall asleep alone. After the traumatic experience she had encountered, she struggled with closing her eyes each night for fear of someone coming into her bedroom unannounced.

However, with Ichigo's presence in the room, she felt protected and at ease for once.

"Good night, Kurosaki-kun," Orihime whispered as she rested her eyes.

From his place, Ichigo observed the Princess silently as he watched her fall into a much-needed slumber.

"Night, Inoue," he said quietly as he left her bedside and headed towards the door.

* * *

><p>Gin and Aizen's visit to the Inoue Palace was short and uneventful, which was exactly how Rukia preferred to keep it. After having taken care of Orihime and her medical needs, Rukia was assigned to help Aizen finish packing. The quicker the tasks were finished, the sooner the unannounced company would be eradicated from the castle.<p>

After assisting Rangiku's guest for a half hour, Rukia was somewhat ecstatic when she put the last piece of clothing into the suitcase. She never knew how nerve-wracking it could be to help a visitor with their luggage. She had only worked under Orihime for two years and since her time-serving as caretaker, no one had ever visited the palace for an overnight stay before. It certainly was an unusual experience all around.

"Sousuke-sama, I've put all of your things safely into your bags," she called from the foot of the bed, examining the two suitcases that rested on top of the mattress, "Is there anything else that you need from me?"

At the sound of his name, the aristocrat approached Rukia from behind and placed his large hands on her tiny shoulders. The unexpected grab caused the disgraced Princess to jump out of her skin. She quickly looked back at the man who had not announced his whereabouts in the same room as her.

"You scared me, sir!" Rukia exasperated as she loosened the hand she had clenched over her heart from the scare.

"I'm sorry," Aizen earnestly responded, his mysterious eyes having become apologetic.

The swift apology made Rukia's hair stand on end. She couldn't understand why his voice frayed her nerves as much as it did. It was as though he held some powerful force over her that she had no control of containing. She wondered if Uryu felt the same around him. The sensation definitely caused chills to run down her spine when she connected gazes with man.

Having the sudden urge to leave the confined space, Rukia grabbed Aizen's suitcases off the bed and pivoted her body around. However, before she could go ahead, Aizen stepped in front of Kuchiki and diverted her from her planned escape route.

"A young woman such as you shouldn't be carrying such heavy bags," Aizen smirked.

The petite caretaker shook her head reassuringly, "It's fine, Sousuke-sama. It's not a problem."

She immediately attempted to side-step Aizen, but the man proved much more persistent than she originally imagined.

"Where's the rush, _Kuchiki-sama_?" the forceful guest curiously asked as he peered down at the woman.

The familiar name caused Rukia's heart to stop from the sudden formality.

"What did you just say?" the twenty-year-old helplessly quivered, unable to lift her head and stare into the eyes of the noble.

Aizen brushed his curl out of his eyes as he withheld the name Rukia had distinctly heard him speak. With fluid momentum, the man leaned down to Rukia's eye level and raised his hand into the air. Without permission, he placed a finger at the base of the petrified woman's neck and dragged it to the front of Rukia's chin.

"I do believe I called you _Kuchiki-sama_," Rangiku's friend seductively asserted to her.

Feeling disgusted, Rukia hastily pulled away, "You have no right to address me as that!"

"Why?" Aizen asked as he stood up straight, "You are her, are you not?"

Unknowingly, Rukia's entire face flushed red at the accusation, "What are you talking about? I've never even met you!"

"When is the last time you spoke with your big brother?" Sousuke pressed the caretaker even more relentlessly. Momentarily, he went to shut the bedroom door from interested listeners.

The raven-haired woman remained frozen in place as he rejoined her in the middle of the room.

"Do you need me to repeat myself, madam?"

"Two years!" she shouted, "I haven't talked to him in two years!"

"How come?" Aizen asked with a tone of glee in his voice as he began to circle her like a shark.

The situation that had arisen rather quickly was beyond the point of return. She didn't know what this man wanted from her. She didn't have any money or valuable jewelry to give to him. Ever since she was banished from the Imperial Family, she had no contact with anyone. Regardless of how much she missed her brother, she knew she had no right to get in touch with Byakuya. After all, he had all the liberty in the world to be repulsed by her and her actions. She was anything but a "proper lady".

"How's Shiba-sama these days?" Aizen cut into her thoughts with the sensitive subject.

The name of Rukia's former lover made her violently shake on the spot. As Aizen moved around her in a circular rotation, he was fully aware of the seed he had planted. He was grossly excited by the fact that the short woman was so affected by what he had brought up in the heat of the moment. However, if his memory served correct, Kaien Shiba and Rukia Kuchiki were once a couple for several months before being discovered by Kaien's wife. By bringing up the not-so-distant past, he had hit a nerve that hadn't been touched upon for some time.

As much as the memories of her lover rattled her entire core, Rukia soon come to grasp the fact that Aizen was looking to obtain something of interest from her. She had become too easily undone by his words. This man was not good news. He obviously had secret ulterior motives and she certainty was not going to play along with him. Her job was to protect Orihime Inoue and should anyone threaten the Princess' life, there was going to be hell to pay.

Attempting to brush off the man's intrusive inquiring, Rukia picked up Aizen's luggage once more to avoid answering his questions. She was no longer going to be fooled by his charismatic performance. She had to stay firm and fain disinterest, even though he had already caused her anxiety by revealing her past. As soon as Rukia and Uryu politely saw Aizen and Gin off on their journey back home, she was going to have a few words with the butler. He had every right to know that Aizen was not someone they should take lightly. Instead, he had been the man that they should have watched from the start. It couldn't be a mere coincidence that he had arrived at the castle the day after the Princess had taken a fall.

Was it possible for him to have had some dealing in the matter?

Either way, it was definitely something that required more time to figure out.

"Let's get going, sir," Rukia retorted, "We don't want to leave Rangiku waiting too long. She might get mad."

Thankfully, Aizen did not push her any further. He was satisfied with his badgering and assumed he had caused Rukia some fright to a certain degree. He moved out-of-the-way for her as she darted to the door, clearly startled. Nonetheless, he couldn't help but take note of her attempt to act as though she was not bothered by his mere presence. Little did she know that she would be seeing plenty more of Gin-and himself-in the near future?


	16. Boundaries Are Meant to Be Broken

**Author's Note**: Since I last updated this story, I celebrated a pivotal life moment. I officially graduated from high school on June 25th, which is crazy to think about because I formulated my idea for _WSTS_ when I was only just a freshmen. However, I am glad to see that the support for this story is still as strong as ever and I am excited to announce that we are slowly approaching the climax. Furthermore, I would also like to mention our Hime's return in the latest chapter of the manga and the precious moments that ensued. I know I was overjoyed after waiting so long to see her again, and the comeback was definitely worth it! With that being said, here's to more future IchiHime goodness in the near future!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters. They belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of the manga Bleach.

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15 - Boundaries Are Meant to Be Broken <span>

After having satisfied his ravenous stomach, Renji left Ichigo and the other bachelors at the breakfast table. Often at times, the scenario would have been reversed. It was normally Ichigo who always left the table first before anyone else. Oddly enough, however, it was Renji that desired to be secluded in their private room, away from the judging eyes of the royals whom he knew would never consider him as a serious component. His best friend, on the other hand, was someone that had been deemed worthy by the men and Renji was smart enough to realize he should step aside for Ichigo while his friend was ahead of the competition.

For the most part, he no longer felt as responsible for Ichigo and his actions compared to the start of the tournament. After Ichigo's continuous victories, Renji had noted slight changes in his friend's behavior. He didn't seem as on edge as he once did and this certain fact comforted his mind. As strange as it was for Renji to admit it, he was even grateful towards Princess Inoue. When Ichigo returned from his secret meeting with the aristocrat, it was as though nothing could spoil the teenager's mood. It almost appeared to Renji that his childhood friend was beginning to look at things through different lenses. The Ichigo he had known for several years would never had enjoyed the company of someone who shared the title of a royal, much less a princess. The sight was surprising to say the least.

Therefore, Renji did not feel as guilty for leaving Ichigo behind. The kid was finally experiencing a moment of contentment, and who was he to ruin that for him? In the end, Renji decided it was best for him to excuse himself before he said something that would upset the atmosphere at the table.

As he approached the second floor, Renji was in deep thought over the loneliness he was beginning to feel in the tournament. His heart - in the past - had been hurt by vicious women who took advantage of his kindness. It was one of the reasons the redhead enjoyed the casual drink or two after work to unwind. He wasn't proud of the choices he had made. In addition, Renji could tell Ichigo thought the same. As his friend, Ichigo was "only looking out for him", but sometimes, his concern almost made Abarai feel suffocated at times. For the moment, the tables had been turned. Instead, it was Renji was who told by Isshin to protect Ichigo and steer him away from trouble. Admittedly, the teenager didn't think he'd be able to comply. To this day, no one but Ichigo had ever cared about his well-being. How could he do the same if he had never been taught by example? However, much to his very own surprise, he advised his best friend in the only way possible - by simply staying by the younger's side through the confusing turmoil and accusations.

Nevertheless, the worry he had for Ichigo was both mentally and physically exhausting. He needed a break from everyone for a brief period. Ever since they had received their assigned rooms, Renji found himself having difficulty sleeping at night. The welcoming mattress was too soft for him and the unfamiliar environment had his mind thinking multiple things at once. In order to maintain the happiness, Renji withheld from telling Ichigo his thoughts for fear that his friend would misunderstand his position.

The only thing that sounded comforting to him at the moment was a nice, long shower. He hadn't gotten the chance to take one before everyone was called down to the dining hall for breakfast. As he slowly approached closer to his door, Renji couldn't help but take note of the figure moving at the other end of the hall. When he arrived at his room, Renji paused outside of it as he waited for the person to come more near. As the woman began to pass Renji, the redhead immediately realized who it was upon inspection.

"Kuchiki?" the nineteen-year-old called across to the caretaker. However, the ashamed aristocrat continued to walk onwards, as though she hadn't heard Renji. To be more precise, her head had been turned down and her arms were crossed over her stomach as if she were in deep concentration. As a result, there was a great possibility that she had not acknowledged his presence after all.

He tried once again, with a more firmer tone, "Hey, Kuchiki-san!"

Thankfully, Rukia had pulled away from her intense pondering as she stopped in the hallway at the sound of her name. She glanced over her shoulder and saw Ichigo's friend, Renji, looking at her expectantly by the foot of his bedroom door.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" the raven-haired beauty asked as she turned around and walked towards Renji.

The man kneaded the back of his neck nervously, now slightly regretting for inappropriately calling out to the caretaker. He quickly conjured up an excuse, in hopes of eliminating the image of a pervert from her mind.

"I, uh, just wanted to see if everything was alright with you," Renji defended his strange behavior.

Rukia's head tilted to the side from the sudden admission and formed a puzzled expression on her face, "I see, but why wouldn't everything be okay to begin with?"

The peasant looked down at the floor, unable to meet the inquisitive eyes of the exiled royal, "You seemed preoccupied as you were walking by me just now."

The petite woman abruptly perked up at hearing Renji's observation of her. His assessment of her unusual demeanor had been completely accurate. Truthfully, she did indeed have something on her mind. The only reason she had been in the same hallway as Renji was because she had been returning from cleaning Aizen's room. She hadn't realized how far she had journeyed from the room until the bachelor had called her by name. After constantly replaying her conversation from earlier with the mysterious individual in her head, the more she had grown suspicious of Aizen and Gin, as well as for their ulterior motives.

If they were to return in the near future, more people - besides the staff in the castle - needed to be aware of her gut feeling, and that included the contestants.

With this realization, she sensed the need to tell someone her thoughts on the secretive situation. It did not matter to her that the someone she was about to share her inner sentiments with was Renji.

Before speaking, Rukia scanned the hallway for potential threats. However, it was only she and the peasant at the moment occupying the large corridor.

"May we go inside your room to talk privately?" she whispered.

The direct request had caused Renji's voice to become caught in his throat, "I-I'm s-sorry?"

The caretaker rolled her beautiful lilac eyes before taking control and bumping past Renji to get to the door. She opened it and stepped inside without the permission of the resident, but she knowingly sensed that he would not make a fuss about it.

After taking a second to process what had just happened, Renji collected himself and followed behind Rukia into the bedroom he shared with Ichigo.

Once the door was shut, Rukia began to blurt the things that had been on her mind since the morning, "You were aware that Aizen Sousuke and Gin Ichimaru visited the palace, correct?"

Renji nodded his head to her question, wanting to show his attentiveness.

In addition, the mere mention of Aizen's name had caused him to reflect back to the personal visit the aristocrat had paid to the very bedroom they were standing in. He had offered Ichigo his assistance to see Princess Inoue in her chambers. As he looked back on the bizarre incident, Renji was still weary of how Aizen had even made the meeting a possibility for his friend. The peculiar situation didn't add up in the peasant's eyes, especially when in regards as to how Aizen gained complete access to Orihime's room. The soft-spoken man wasn't close to Karakura's future Queen, but rather to Rangiku.

Regardless of his personal questions, Renji was not going to reveal to Rukia about Ichigo and Orihime's private meeting and run the risk of his friend getting into trouble. However, it did appear that Rukia and himself were on the same page when it came to their suspicions of a man who called himself Aizen Sousuke.

"I'm not sure how to explain it," Rukia admitted to the teenager standing across from her, "But something that he said to me-"

"Who?" Renji cut in before she could go further, "Who said something to you?"

The obviously shaken friend of the Princess looked the nineteen-year-old straight in the eyes, "Sousuke-sama."

It was at that moment when Renji began to follow along with Rukia. He stared at her with anticipation, waiting for the next thing she was going to share with him.

"He knew things about me," she shivered as she felt a chill run down her spine from the encounter, "Things that not even Inoue-sama really knows about."

Naturally, this sparked the village bumpkin's curiosity. However, he decided it would be better not to question her personal life. He didn't want to overstep the boundaries he had only recently just discovered.

"I'm a little confused here," Renji added for his own measure.

Rukia propped her hands on her hips and blew her bangs out of her eyes. She was going to keep her response short and sweet.

"I'm advising you to not trust that man. I believe he has the intention to cause harm to Inoue-sama. He may have even had involvement in her falling," she honestly implored to the immersed man, "Right now, everyone is on high-alert."

The terror behind Rukia's typically stern presence only continued to prove to Renji how serious the situation had become for the maiden of the Karakura kingdom.

Someone was out for blood and Princess Inoue unfortunately had received the brunt of it.

"I guess that explains why everything in the castle has been so tense," the redhead commented on the matter after several seconds of contemplating what he should say to the uneasy caretaker.

The exhausted woman nodded in agreement, "Everyone's been running around like a chicken with their head cut off, Ishida included."

After the mention of the butler's name, Renji immediately could sense the muscles in his body tense from memory. Secretly, he hoped Rukia wouldn't notice the uncomfortable expression on his face. He was unaware if she had any knowledge of the dispute that had occurred between Uryu and Ichigo a few days ago. Despite having not allowed for anything to get out of hand, Renji felt guilty for knowing a secret that the caretaker had no clue about. No matter how unsettled the short-tempered Ichigo had become from the accusation, he should not have put his hands on her Majesty's companion.

Renji couldn't allow for something such as that to happen again.

Although Isshin did not explain it to him in great detail, the concerned father had warned Renji that Ichigo's outbursts had the tendency to result in violence and could be

The nineteen-year-old wasn't completely positive as to what the doctor tried to imply to him at the time. However, after he witnessed Ichigo's rage first hand the other day, he could see the reason behind Mr. Kurosaki's worry for his son. It would be very wise of him to be vigilant from now on.

"It's clear for everyone to see how much you care for our future Queen," Renji put forth earnestly.

The compliment did not reach Rukia's ears completely, for she had bowed her head down once more in thought over the situation. She unintentionally had tuned the other out. Nevertheless, she had managed to catch the last piece of the sentence before glancing upwards at Renji to offer a sincere smile.

"Thank you for your kind words, Abarai," she teasingly proclaimed, "But if you would excuse me, I have to prepare for the next event in the tournament."

As Rukia began to retreat towards the door, Renji hesitantly followed behind her at the heel. He wanted to make sure he had heard her correctly.

"They haven't called it off yet?" he asked hurriedly, desiring to know the answer.

The caretaker paused in the entryway and tiredly sighed, "Unfortunately, Inoue-sama wishes to continue with the process. We tried to give her our advice, but she seemed determined to see it through to the end."

"When will it be happening? I need to let Ichigo know."

"Tomorrow, in the morning," the former Empress deadpanned as she gazed out into the hallway, "And please tell Ichigo Kurosaki to do well for the sake of our Princess."

With having said all which had been resting heavily on her consciousness, Rukia exited the room Renji and Ichigo shared and turned down the hallway, resisting the urge to look back at the man who had unknowingly comforted her restless heart.

* * *

><p>After being held captive in her bedroom for two weeks, Orihime was relieved to finally receive Hachi's approval in regard to her injuries and overall mental stability. For a while, she thought the day would never come. Nevertheless, despite having a clean bill of health, it did not mean she was entirely healed. She still was sore in certain places when she moved the wrong way, and her bruised nose required a heavy amount of foundation to conceal. However, her high spirits had long since returned and she was enthralled at the prospect of seeing the bachelors again after being separated from them for a period of time.<p>

As she waited in the parlor with Tatsuki and Rukia standing protectively at her side, Orihime felt her world had finally returned to normal again. At the same time, she couldn't pretend everything was once as it had been. Truthfully, she realized her friends were not entirely supportive of her idea to continue with the competition. She appreciated their concern, but Princess Inoue insisted they were blowing the entire incident out of proportion. For the meantime, she wanted to put it behind her. Due to the countless times they brought it up during normal conversation, their worrisome words were beginning to take a toll on her emotionally. They acted as if she didn't understand the severity of the issue at hand, but that was further from the truth. The fair maiden simply desired to discuss it at a later time - especially when she felt comfortable with the subject.

Not long after she had been summoned downstairs, the doors to the common area swung open and several familiar faces filed into the room. Rangiku was at the front of the line, where she led the five bachelors to the center of the parlor. The men assembled before Princess Inoue and each greeted her silently with a polite bow. Upon her entrance, her aunt had placed herself next to Rukia as she examined the princes and peasants with a scrutinizing eye.

Before her relative began to speak, Orihime shyly shared a look with Ichigo from across the sun-filtered room. As soon as she had seen him enter, she had to remind herself not to look in his general direction and bring attention to him. No one knew that the orange-haired adolescent had paid her a visit during her time in isolation. Furthermore, it was hard to forget the private and intimate talk they shared together during that time. She didn't want to be unfair to the other bachelors, but she secretly hoped that Ichigo would be chosen or win the next event. She understood she hadn't given much of the other contenders a chance, but for some odd reason, she felt as if she was just beginning to know Ichigo on a more personal level after having moved past their awkward lunch date by the lake. He didn't appear as cold towards her, and she enjoyed watching him slowly become softer.

"Welcome, gentlemen!" Rangiku exclaimed, joining her hands together at her waist, "It's been quite a while since we last held an event for the tournament. We apologize for this inconvenience."

"Damn right, you better apologize," Grimmjow muttered under his breath. Everyone in the room heard his rude comment, but rather than pay attention to it, they all decided to ignore his improper behavior.

The energetic woman attempted to smooth the tension in the room over with exciting news, "Today, you have all been called to participate in another event where you will showcase your fighting capabilities. This test will require you to-".

Just as Matsumoto was about to go into detail about the third race, the doors of the parlor were intrusively pushed open by foreign men. However, the person who raised the most of questions was Orihime's close friend, Uryu Ishida - who was at the center of the procession. The slender adolescent glided into the room with a confident smirk on his face as he led a significant number of uniformed people into the occupied room.

"What in the world is the meaning of this, Ishida-kun?" Rangiku demanded as a result of the disruption.

Defiantly, Uryu refused her a response. He did not answer to her. The only person he devotedly followed was Orihime Inoue, the future Queen of the Karakura kingdom.

The butler approached the seated Orihime and bowed before her on one knee, with his head tilted at the floor. The group of unidentified individuals had arranged into an organized line behind the contestants for the time being.

"I am deeply apologetic for this unexpected intrusion, Inoue-sama," Uryu spoke sincerely.

The worried aristocrat leaned forward in her chair to talk more privately with her friend, "Ishida-kun, who are these people?"

"I can explain," the seventeen-year-old proposed as he lifted his head to meet the frightened gaze of his Majesty, "but only if you allow me."

There was no doubt in Orihime's mind that Uryu had concocted a plan of some sort without her.

Although she was disappointed he had not consulted with her or the staff, she could not scold him. It was obvious that he was anxious to share information that was valuable.

"Of course, Ishida-kun," the Princess kindly asserted, "Please carry on."

With his request granted, Uryu rose to his feet and turned his back to the Princess. His main focus had now become the five bachelors who stood in front of him with varied expressions. Before beginning, he placed his hands behind his back and advanced forward.

"Gentlemen," the butler commanded his voice to the whole room, "These past few weeks have been a struggle. As all of you know by now, Princess Inoue was attacked in the middle of the night. Consequently, she suffered several injuries."

The crowded space suddenly grew silent as everyone listened to Uryu.

"Someone in this room is responsible for these inexcusable actions and I - nor the staff - will not rest until we have the culprit in our grasp. With that being said, I would like to introduce to you Lead Detective Nanao Ise," Ishida proudly announced.

A woman of medium stature stepped forward and joined the butler at the front of the room. She was quite pale, and wore glasses just like Uryu. Her raven-colored hair was pinned to the back of her head and her bangs rested evenly on both sides of her face. Orihime initially thought she appeared to be a very serious woman, who did not smile often.

"Good morning to you all," Nanao greeted the group when she approached the head, "I am here as per request of Uryu Ishida, the butler who presides over the Inoue palace. Over the course of the next few days, my team and I will be observing every one of you. Our investigation may require us to ask you personal questions, so we will be expecting your full cooperation. Is this understood?"

The investigator's brash attitude did not sit well with the Prince of Kyoto.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling us this?" Grimmjow spat viciously as he crossed his arms over his broad chest, "Let me bring to your attention the fact that some of us here come from families of status. You can't just demand our life stories from us! We have a name to protect!"

The fiery words of the aristocrat caused Ichigo to restlessly stir in place, "What does that exactly mean for Renji and I?"

Grimmjow shot a glare in his direction, "You two sewer rats deserve this treatment. After all, this isn't anything new. You're used to it by now!"

As the bickering grew before him, Renji could sense a fight beginning to brew, "Leave it, Ichigo."

"You should do as your friend says," Ulquiorra quietly inserted.

Before tensions flared, Uryu clapped his hands together twice to capture the bachelors' attention, "We are going to move on from this matter. I just wanted to introduce Ise-san and her team to you all and allow you time to process their words. Matsumoto-sama, I can leave this event in your hands, yes?"

The sudden calling of her name caught her unexpectedly, "D-don't worry about me, Ishida-kun."

With a satisfied expression, the butler excused himself and assisted Nanao and her squad out of the room for the event to commence forth.

Rangiku moved back to the center - refusing to allow her disoriented composure to show through - and picked up where she last left off, "As I was saying, this test will require you to hit your intended target."

"_Who_ will be the intended target?" Shinji smirked as he showed his mounting interest.

"I'm so glad you asked, Hirako-sama!" Gin's wife exclaimed, turning to him, "Your target is exactly what I have just said - a target board!"

The bachelors faces turned blank.

"Are we shootin' arrows or somethin'?" the blonde prince questioned after a pause.

Rangiku squealed with delight, "Yes, you will be! The first contestant to hit the middle five times, will win a date of their choosing with Princess Inoue."

"Now we're talking!" Grimmjow shouted excitedly, winking provocatively at the voluptuous girl who sat before him.

As the men exited the parlor room to prepare for the event, Orihime rose from her chair to join them outside.

With Tatsuki and Rukia nearby, she walked out first with nervous footsteps.

"Who do you wish to see win today, Inoue-sama?" Rukia voiced her curiosity, wanting to see if her beloved friend would bother to give an answer.

Without faulting, the aristocratic teenager responded firmly, "I want Kurosaki-kun to win."

The honest admission did not surprise Rukia nor Tatsuki when they heard it come from the Princess' very own mouth. In their minds, the caretaker and maid already knew beforehand who the person mostly likely would be. Despite Ichigo not being of royal blood, it was clear he had some admirable traits that the future Queen had unknowingly taken a liking to.

With that being said, the one thing Rukia was certain of was that Ichigo Kurosaki did not have any involvement in Orihime's accident. He was wrongly accused because of his peasant status, and Kuchiki would make sure that his innocence would come to fruition at an appropriate time.

* * *

><p>The event lasted well into the later hours of the day. Unfortunately, it seemed that the task of hitting a single arrow on the bullseye was much more difficult than originally predicted. Orihime could see it was a struggle for all of the bachelors, including Ichigo. Although she enjoyed watching everyone compete their hardest, it had been quite a while since she had been out of bed for such an extended amount of time, and it was beginning to hinder her recovering body.<p>

"Kuchiki-san," Orihime called to her caretaker, who only stood at a foot's length from her.

"What is it, Inoue-sama?" Rukia stepped closer to hear her Majesty speak.

"How much longer?" the Princess sheepishly questioned.

"I'm not sure," the small woman spoke gently to her, "Why? Are you getting tired? Should I tell Matsumoto-sama to stop?"

Orihime did not know what would be the appropriate move to make as the hostess of the tournament. She didn't want to push herself too much and risk not healing properly. After all, Dr. Hachi was hesitant in the first place to give his approval. She didn't want to waste his time and patience by having him travel back to the palace all because of her desire to persevere forward. It would have seemed careless on her part.

Before Orihime was able to confide about her dilemma to Rukia, her relative seemed to sense her distress from far away.

"Whatever is the matter, my dear niece?" Rangiku asked worriedly as she climbed up the stairs to where Orihime was seated in the shade.

"I think the heat is beginning to get to Inoue-sama," Rukia informed the woman.

The newly-wedded aristocrat stared at Orihime in disbelief, "Really now? You look healthy to me. Besides, isn't this exciting? All of these men trying to win a date with you after such a long time?"

Truthfully, Rukia had been expecting this tasteless response from Matsumoto. It was clear she only had one objective on her mind - announce a winner and move forward in the tournament as planned. However, the caretaker was not going to allow Rangiku to deprive Orihime of sleep, especially after how long she had progressed.

Disliking the pressure Rangiku was putting on the Princess, Rukia protectively stepped in front of Orihime and politely asked the older woman to join her in discussing what was in the teenager's best interest.

"I believe we need to cut this event short," the raven-haired Empress advised the impatient aristocrat.

"I cannot say I feel the same," Orihime's aunt fought back.

Instinctively, Rukia did not like the direction in which the conversation was headed, "Listen, I'm not trying to start an arguement with you. I am only telling you that this day has dragged on long enough and it's time we end it before someone passes out from exhaustion. We don't want any more problems on our hands than what we already do."

Truly, she was being honest in what she said and it was never her intentions to purposefully deceive Rangiku.

As much as they may butt heads over private matters regarding the Princess, Rukia never wanted to exclude Matsumoto from Orihime's life. After all, she was the only person the young girl had left to call family. However, Kuchiki did not trust her husband nor his friend regarding other circumstances.

Fortunately, without much more persistence, Gin's wife realized it would be pointless to fight her cause against Rukia. Despite being of a small frame, there was an intimidating force behind her that sometimes even frightened Rangiku.

Without saying another word on the matter, Matsumoto broke away from Rukia and headed back down into the arena.

Orihime glanced at her caretaker worriedly, wondering if she had said something that had offended her aunt.

However, Rukia could tell what she was thinking with just a single look, and she reassuringly shook her head to eliminate her concern, "You have done nothing wrong, Inoue-sama. Be at ease and allow your aunt to take care of this."

Not long after Kuchiki and Matsumoto's discussion, Rangiku called an intermission for the overheated contestants. Before the men dispersed to replenish their hunger and thirst, the aristocrat called everyone together to notify them about the abrupt change that would take place once the break concluded.

"Gentlemen, there has been a slight tweaking to the rules for this event," the twenty-four-year-old confided to the group, "As we have been able to see, shooting a single arrow in the center of the target board is quite the impossible task for you all. Therefore, we will ask of you to only hit one arrow - not five - and the first person to do so will win a date of their choosing with the Princess. Is this clear?"

The men all mumbled in agreement over the new rule.

As much as they enjoyed the race, the event was beginning to wear them down. Their arms had started to feel heavy from the constant lifting that was required to shoot the arrow in the air and their fingers had begun to bleed from the bow they tightly held within their grasp.

With a new resolution for the bachelors, Orihime hoped the day would quickly come to an end.

* * *

><p>After the intermission had finished, the men picked up their bows and continued to strive for a single arrow to hit the board.<p>

Despite having made the rules easier, it did not motivate Renji and Shinji enough to try one more time at a chance of winning a date. The two dropped out and headed inside to eat their over-due dinner.

The three contestants who were left to battle it out against each other were none other than Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, and Ichigo.

As the competition carried over into the night, the humid summer air had disappeared into a cool breeze. The comfortable weather was immensely appreciated by Orihime for the event was near to it's conclusion. Furthermore, the announcement of a victor would soon be revealed.

However, as the Princess watched nervously from her position, she knew it had become a tense situation. The speed at which the men launched their arrows was almost inhuman and the teenager could not believe not a single one of them had managed to hit the board despite the quickness of their movements.

While the announcement of a winner seemed practically on the verge of being decided, the final outcome occurred so fast it caught everyone by surprise.

Unfortunately, the victorious moment had managed to escape Orihime's eyes for she had turned her head to speak with Rukia after she was asked if she would like to be served dinner. When the sound of two voices reached her ears, the young woman knew something was amiss. The screams of exhilaration came from two bachelors and the Princess was almost afraid to know what would happen. After all, how could there be more than one winner?

Not very long after she silently mulled over the issue, the answer she herself wondered about was answered when her aunt finally stepped in to formally declare a winner.

"Well this certainly was unexpected!" Rangiku gasped with delight, "What were the chances of Grimmjow and Ichigo's arrows hitting the board at the _exact_ same time?"

"This is unbelieveable!" the foul-mouthed Prince declared, throwing his hands up in the air from frustration, "There is no way that dirty piece of trash is going to win over me again!"

The Princess felt a knot begin to form in the pit of her stomach. As much as she pushed her uneasiness to the back of her mind to mask her disappointment, the reality of spending a few hours alone with Grimmjow made her feel nauseous for no explainable reason. She never spoke comfortably with him before, and the way he presented himself during their short meetings did not make him appear any more welcoming.

When Rangiku approached the bachelors in the field, she threw her head back and let out a laugh, "Did I say that he won, Jaegerjaquez-sama?"

"Well, which is it? Did I win or did I lose?" Ichigo demanded the answer.

The strawberry blonde circled the two heated competitors, clearly relishing in the fact that she held so much power over their heads.

"Truthfully, I witnessed the entire incident from where I was sitting," she haughtily remarked, "And as much as you two may hate to hear this, I have no choice but to announce both of you as the winners of the event!"

With the revelation, a wave of relief washed over Orihime's entire body. Once her aunt proclaimed her decision, she rose from her seat and clapped enthusiastically. However, due to her sitting for a long period of time, a dizziness was felt in her head. Consequently, her knees began to bend inwards as her footing began to lose balance.

"Inoue-sama!" Rukia cried out as she quickly took a step forward and grabbed Orihime by the arm before further damage could be done.

"I-I'm sorry," the Princess apologized, "I don't know what came over me."

"That's enough for today, Your Majesty," Kuchiki scolded her, "Let's get you inside."

With her caretaker's assistance, Orihime was ushered away from the arena without even given the opportunity to hear the rest of what Rangiku had to say about the upcoming dates. The only thing she could silently wish for was that Ichigo would be selected first as opposed to Grimmjow. Unfortunately for now, the matter was out of her control.


	17. His Homecoming

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone, sorry for my long absence! I've been undergoing a major transition in my life, and before that, I was managing my first part-time job at a place I absolutely hated. Admittedly, I had little time to write after my last chapter. However, this one is finally completed and something quite shocking happens at the end! I hope I've managed to keep your interest. As always, thanks for all your continuous support. I always get excited seeing reviews, so make sure to state your thoughts on this one especially because it's been awhile! Enjoy~~~

**Disclaimer: **All characters belong respectively to Tite Kubo, the creator of the manga "Bleach".

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16 - His Homecoming<span>

Ultimately, the decision of who would first organize a date with the Princess was determined with relative ease. As soon as Orihime was escorted away from the arena, Rangiku gathered the two winners and brought them inside to the same ballroom where the future Queen celebrated her deceased brother's birthday a month ago. The large empty space made Ichigo feel oddly uncomfortable, considering the fact that the last time he had encountered the room was when hundreds of aristocratic families—as well as peasants—were forced to interact with one another.

"Alright gentlemen," Rangiku stopped walking and spun on her heel to confront Grimmjow and Ichigo with the issue at hand, "I have a dilemma here."

The Prince let out an angered groan, "Jeez, what's the problem now?"

Instantly, Orihime's relative pouted her lips out of frustration and crossed her arms over her enormous chest, "My _problem_ is that I don't know who to send first to have a date with my beautiful niece. After all, you _both_ won the event. What do you suppose I do?"

It didn't take very long for a solution to emerge. Moments after Rangiku expressed her distress, Grimmjow proposed an arrogant answer, "It doesn't friggin' matter to me. Besides, I'd rather be the last memory she has before the next event. If I'm lucky enough, I might be able to influence her to choose me over this idiot after she spends her date with him."

Before Ichigo could muster a response, Matsumoto rejoiced at the idea, "Well, that settles it then! It will be Kurosaki-san and Princess Inoue's date tomorrow."

The peasant remained speechless as he tried to gather what had just happened in front of him without his permission. Regardless, he was unable to formulate an opinion on the matter due to the fact that Rangiku wanted to know his plans for the date.

"Plans?" Ichigo retorted, "You mean, like what I have in mind?"

The woman nodded her head up and down eagerly, awaiting a response.

"Any day," Grimmjow muttered.

"I'll take her to the village," the teenager declared, although quickly regretting his words. What was he thinking? There was no way Rangiku would approve of such a precarious date.

"I'll allow it," Gin's wife considered the suggestion, "It will give Orihime a reprieve from the castle and she can meet the rest of your family. Was it you who mentioned having twin sisters?"

The bright haired adolescent could not believe how sudden she had given her consent to his proposition. He expected her to immediately oppose. Nevertheless, he was fairly relieved. Subsequently, Ichigo would finally get to see Karin and Yuzu after having been separated from the girls for close to four weeks. He could imagine the surprise on their faces when they opened the door to find the Princess and himself staring back at them.

As much as he had hated leaving Renji behind to fend for himself against the other bachelors, deep down Ichigo knew his friend wouldn't be upset with him. If anything at all, Renji would probably encourage him to ditch the palace rather than spend another day locked inside their bed chambers.

The only real worry Ichigo had when it involved his return home was for the Princess. Would the journey be too much for her? Although it was not a very far trip, it would require her to be in a cramped carriage which lacked space for her to rest. He knew she had been exhausted from the day's activities, and if they were to leave in the early morning, it would not give her much time to catch up with her sleep.

Despite how uneasy he felt about tomorrow's date, the one thing he was most anticipating was his reunion with his sisters. After all, it would be a nice change of scenery to see his beloved siblings. He never had to face their judgment from them because they accepted him for who he was, and that was all Ichigo could ever ask for.

* * *

><p>The boyish-looking maid had come to collect him from his room around eight in the morning. When he awoke, she threw a pile of clothes at his bed and stormed out after informing him he needed to get changed and meet her outside within the next half hour. Once he fulfilled her request, Tatsuki shoved him into the carriage and asked him to patiently wait for the Princess' arrival.<p>

Shortly after, the door to the coach opened and revealed the energetic person whom he would be spending the day with in the village.

"Good morning, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime exclaimed brightly as she settled into her seat across from the peasant.

"Hey, Inoue," he warmly greeted back to her.

"Are you excited for today?" she asked enthusiastically, "Tatsuki-chan said we're going to visit your family!"

Ichigo shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal, "I guess. But what about you? How are you feeling?" he inquired. His eyes couldn't help but be drawn to the cast that covered her arm from the fall.

_At least it's no longer in a sling_, he thought.

The Princess noticed his intense glare, "Oh this?" she lifted up her arm, "Don't worry about it, Kurosaki-kun! Dr. Haichi says I've been recovering at light-speed; the fastest he's ever seen someone heal from a fracture before!"

"Really?" he smirked, "Then do you have some sort of special power that makes you heal faster than everyone else?"

Immediately, Orihime sensed the teasing undertone in Ichigo's voice, "Are you making fun of me, Kurosaki-kun?"

The first-born son of the Kurosaki clan chuckled consequently from her playful question, "I don't know, you tell me."

In all honesty, he was indeed trying to make light of the situation that had unfortunately befallen Inoue. He didn't want a repeat of what happened in her bedroom the night he visited her. For that purpose alone, he wanted to guide the conversation in a more positive direction.

"If you want, Inoue," he said, leaning back into the seat and spreading his arms out over it, "You can go to sleep. It won't bother me or anything."

The unforeseen statement caused Orihime to blink her eyes absent-mindedly, "Are you sure, Kurosaki-kun? It would seem awfully rude of me to-".

Before the aristocratic teenager could continue, Ichigo raised his hand, indicating for her to drop the subject, "You need your rest, okay? Just close your eyes and go to sleep, I won't tell anyone. I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

Despite wanting to tell Ichigo he shouldn't worry about her, Orihime knew he was right regardless. She had been completely exhausted from the tournament yesterday, and as a result, subjected herself to near collapse. Therefore, it would have been wise to take Ichigo up on his offer. She did not want to faint in front of his family and embarrass herself. She had an image to withhold and she had to maintain it to the best of her abilities.

Eventually, her eyes started to feel heavy and ultimately she entered the relaxing state of slumber.

As the Princess slept, Ichigo quietly watched over her, unable to keep from smiling at the not-so-unusual sight. It had not been the first time he had observed her fall asleep. He recalled the first encounter with much fondness. It occurred the night he snuck into her chambers and they had conversed well into the evening. He was prepared to take his leave, but she insisted he stay. Although he was taken by surprise from the gesture, he did not object her request and honored it fully.

He didn't go back on his word then, and he certainly wasn't going to now.

* * *

><p>The exact moment the carriage pulled into the village, Ichigo's heart instantly picked up speed. He was almost home, and the thought was practically overwhelming. As the horse carried the coach along, Ichigo swiftly lifted the window's curtain to see how far into the town they had already traveled. Once he caught a glance, he soon came to realize they were about halfway from where his family's cottage was located.<p>

Shortly after, the carriage suddenly came to a halt.

Tatsuki knocked on the door, "Is this the place, Kurosaki?"

Carefully, making sure to not wake the Princess, Ichigo stepped out from the carriage and met with the inquisitive eyes of the maid.

"Well, is it?" she repeated her inquiry.

Indeed, they had arrived at his home. Apart from the other cottages, it was secluded in the forestry. For this reason alone, Ichigo was grateful for the privacy the Princess would receive during the trip.

Before the peasant made his move, he turned to Tatsuki with a serious demeanor and said, "Do me a favor and don't wake up Inoue yet. I want to tell my sisters first before she comes inside."

Without a word, Tatsuki nodded her head and made room for him to pass.

At that moment, the reality of the situation was beginning to sink in and the pressure Ichigo felt was enormous. He hadn't been home in over a month and he was unsure of what the response would be to his homecoming. These pathetic thoughts swirled inside his head as he approached the door to knock. Despite it being his own home, he didn't want to intrude and frighten his young sisters.

Soon after he had indicated his presence, the door creaked open and through the sliver, a pair of toffee-colored eyes peered back at him. Immediately, Ichigo knew who they belonged to upon his first glimpse.

"What's going on, Yuzu?" he greeted his sibling.

The moment the girl standing behind the door realized it was her older brother, she couldn't contain her happiness. She darted out of the house and ran into Ichigo's welcoming arms.

"Onii-chan!" she squealed with delight as the peasant picked her up and gave her a tight squeeze.

Once Ichigo placed Yuzu safely back onto her feet, he instantly sensed an eerie stillness from inside the home - despite having not even entered it upon his return.

"Hey, where's Karin and Dad?" the teenager suspiciously questioned.

"Karin is taking a nap, and Otou-san left on a personal business call," Yuzu explained as she began to walk back to the ajar entrance of their family cottage.

Ichigo followed close behind her, stepping inside their home and swiftly closing the door, "Did he happen to mention a name before he left or the place where he was going?"

The curious question surprised Yuzu, for she had stopped moving in the direction of the kitchen and paused to ponder her father's last words to her, "I think he told me he was visiting Dr. Kisuke - whoever that is."

While the person who Yuzu had unknowingly spoken about may have seemed like a stranger to her, the name was not unfamiliar to Ichigo's ears. He vaguely remembered their introduction to one another at the Masquerade Ball when he had obnoxiously called out to his father across the room. Oddly enough, the two had apparently an established business relationship from a few years ago that Ichigo had not been previously told about until that night. His father had been weary of the physician and Ichigo never learned the reason as to why.

The entire situation angered Ichigo. He understood he couldn't control his father and his unreliable actions, but he did wish the man had taken his sisters into consideration when he left them behind.

"Ichi-nii?" a different voice called from inside the home, "What are you doing here? Did you lose the tournament already?"

At the sound of the affectionate nickname, Ichigo's eyes diverted from Yuzu and immediately met with Karin's dark orbs. Her hair was tousled from her sleep, but besides from that, there was no significant change to her appearance. She looked just as she had when Ichigo had departed from the village.

After his sister's sarcastic comment was spoken, her playful words made Ichigo realize how much he had missed the small interactions with his siblings. They were always very close and never had spent more than two days apart from one another. Therefore, it struck Ichigo as odd when he noticed his sisters had been completely fine on their own without him. Although he didn't want to admit it, his father was on point when he said the girls were maturing into "young women". It almost felt as if Ichigo had missed a major milestone in their lives, despite only being away from them for a month.

Either way, his personal opinion didn't matter, he was just relieved to see them happy and healthy.

With quick steps, Ichigo acknowledged his sister and threw his arm over her shoulder. Then, he shoved Karin into his stomach and ruffled her hair with his other hand.

"Thanks for having confidence in your big brother, Karin," Ichigo joked, "It really means a lot to me to know you have my back."

Karin attempted to fight Ichigo off by shoving him away, but it was all in vain.

While the two siblings roughed each other up, Yuzu turned her back to the lunch she was making and blurted out what she had been thinking since her brother's return.

"Onii-chan," the one who was known for her worrying asked, "Not that we dislike you being here, but why _are_ you back in the village?"

Of course, Yuzu's question was natural and something he had been expecting from his sister. At some point or another, he was going to have to confess his real purpose for visiting. Unfortunately, the time had come sooner than later and Ichigo couldn't withhold the truth forever.

Carefully, Ichigo released his grip on Karin before he went ahead and made his announcement. He wanted to see their expressions once he told them that the Princess of the Karakura kingdom was waiting outside to meet them.

When all eyes were on him, he proudly revealed to the twin girls, "I've got a surprise for you."

* * *

><p>The introductions had gone surprisingly well and for the most part, Ichigo sensed the worst was over. He criticized himself for over-thinking that something was to go wrong upon the first few minutes during the meeting. Truthfully, Ichigo didn't even truly know what he had been paranoid over from the start. His sisters always minded their manners and Ichigo had yet to see a person Orihime didn't get along with. Therefore, why had he worried so much over it? As they all sat down at the small wooden table in their restricted living space, the peasant couldn't contain his curiosity. He hesitantly glanced over at the Princess to assess her opinion on the situation. When his eyes wandered to the side of him, he closely studied Orihime as she comfortably adjusted herself in her unsteady chair. Her dilated orbs of color were darting from one corner to another, silently noting every ounce of detail in the cottage. As Ichigo thought on it, he assumed this had been the first time the royal girl had ever stepped inside a home such as his before. In this case, as he had often been, Orihime was now the observer. The surroundings were unfamiliar to her, but in no way was she judgmental to her curtain lodgings. If anything at all, she seemed more lively and fascinated by the littlest of things.<p>

"I apologize for this meager meal, Inoue-sama," Yuzu implored to the table as she sat down several plates of food, "If I had known beforehand that you were visiting, I would have prepared something more to your liking."

The glowing maiden quickly waved off the child's worry and offered an assuring smile in place, "Please, Yuzu-san. There is no need for such careless thoughts. You've cooked such a wonderful spread!"

The shy twin could feel her face begin to burn from the compliment, "T-then, everyone please help yourselves."

As soon as the words were spoken, multiple arms went reaching across the table to gather the delectable goods that were waiting to be eaten. Every plate was overflowing with food and it certainly warmed Orihime's heart to know she would be tasting home cooking that wasn't Sado's very own.

While the food was devoured and enjoyedby all, the conversation had yet to begun. There had been no time for small talk until after the four individuals had finished their meals. After devouring his lunch, Ichigo started to stand up and clear the dishes from off the crowded surface.

"Onii-chan, you don't have to do that," Yuzu began to argue against his actions, "You're visiting us, after all. You shouldn't be the one to clean up the mess."

With his hands full, Ichigo moved in the direction of their faucet and bucket, "Even if I am visiting, I still live here. Besides, Karin and you should get to know Inoue better. Ask her anything on your mind."

"Shouldn't you call her Inoue-sama?" Karin chastised him, looking over her shoulder to glare at her brother.

"Oh, don't worry!" Orihime blushed from the informal name that she was used to Ichigo addressing her, "I don't have a problem with it. In fact, he's always dropped the honorifics with me."

Karin turned back to the conversation and shrugged in her seat in response to her brother's rudeness, "If you say so, Princess."

"You three have such a lovely and quaint home," the aristocrat bashfully admitted, "Did you always live in Karakura? I mean, your father travels so much with his job, did you ever have to move to accommodate him?"

Rather than Karin speak, the twin nudged her sister to engage in the discussion instead, "Uh, yes! We've lived here for as long as I can remember. Otou-san never wanted us to neglect our education and he knew how much it meant because of his own morals. Sadly, Onii-chan had to drop out of school temporarily to support the family, and when he started working at the local blacksmith's, he never wanted to go back for some reason."

"I see," Orihime solemnly added, "That is unfortunate."

Although class was no longer in session for her due to the summer season, Orihime was and always had been very dedicated to her studies. While she did not attend a formal school like the Kurosaki siblings, a private tutor stayed with her for ten months out of the twelve in a year to teach her various subjects that were critical to her growing mind. Even though she was a girl who would soon inherit the throne in the coming weeks, her education was important to her. When Sora was alive and not away handling royal matters, he would assist her in homework and prep her for any upcoming course tests. He wanted her to succeed in every way, shape, and form imaginable. Naturally, she didn't want to disappoint her big brother and would engulf herself in her studies whenever Sora would leave the palace.

She didn't want to pry into Ichigo's reasoning for not continuing to choose to attend school, but naturally, it piqued her interest.

"I'd like to know something," Karin casually put forth as she hugged her legs underneath her chin, "What was your first impression of Ichi-nii?"

The question was one Orihime certainly had not been expecting during their first encounter. However, she recalled the hot summer day with much fondness as she snuck a peek at Ichigo's backside from the table.

"Kurosaki-kun probably doesn't want me telling you girls this, but the first time we exchanged words with each other was at the flower cart in the village," the girl shared, "I was visiting with a friend and got separated from her. I was walking around and spotted his unique hair color. I approached him and asked him if he needed help because it looked as though he was in deep concentration over something. He even had this scowl on his face. Initially, it occurred to me that he was probably choosing a flower for his significant other."

Before Inoue carried on, Karin mumbled under her breath, "Boy, were you mistaken."

The Princess giggled into her hands, "Soon would I come to realize that he was actually getting _me _a flower because of the Masquerade Ball that was being thrown in my brother's honor. However, I didn't make the connection until much later when we came face to face with one another at the party when your father introduced him to me. When we went out on the dance floor, I couldn't shake this feeling that I knew him from somewhere. After we finished our dance, your brother leaned over to me and asked if I was the girl he had spoken with at the market."

The story wasn't meant to take an extended amount of time, but the Princess couldn't skip out on any of the details. Once she started, she was unable to stop herself.

As she paused to take a breath from all of her chattering, Yuzu appeared to be on the edge of her seat. She stared at the Princess with widen eyes, waiting for the royal guest to proceed further.

"What was your response, Inoue-sama?" Ichigo's sister anxiously inquired.

Orihime's glossy lips turned up into a beautiful smile, showcasing her perfect teeth as she replied to Yuzu's adorable question.

"I said, 'Scowl face-kun?' - That was the name I had given him when we parted ways at the marketplace. And right away, everything clicked in both of our brains!"

"But why Scowl face-kun?" Karin entertained her.

The aristocratic figure was hesitant to give an answer. She, herself, had never given much thought as to why she had created the name. Although, she did find it to be truly fitting to Ichigo's character. For quite some time, even after his arrival at the palace, the peasant often wore a strained expression on his face during their every meeting. She never saw it as being unpleasant. In fact, it was a memorable trait that belonged to Ichigo alone.

Underneath the table, Orihime nervously squeezed her hands together. The pressure to suddenly reveal her reasoning for the name made her heart skip a beat. What if she said the wrong thing, and in turn, caused Ichigo to hate her for it? She most certainly didn't want to offend him.

The Princess quickly gathered herself and presented the truth to the siblings, "Well you see, I was trying to lead into my explanation as to what my impression was of your brother. When I got my first glimpse of him, I was slightly intimidated by his demeanor. However, after talking with him for a bit, I decided he was actually a very caring person."

With the conclusion of her inner thoughts having been revealed, the seventeen-year-old lowered her head to conceal her bright red face.

"Oh, how romantic!" Yuzu cried out with glee as she cupped her own face with her hands to control her reaction the best she could.

The other sister had the complete oppositereception.

"Yeah, what a real life fairytale," Karin rolled her eyes in slight disgust, not finding any appeal in the story.

A few moments passed with unspoken words as Ichigo finished the last of the lunch dishes. When he dried off his hands, he set aside the used towel and joined the girls at the table.

"Since I'm done here, I'm going to go show Orihime around the village," Ichigo declared to his sisters while his eyes gravitated in the direction of the flushed maiden who had glanced up upon the sound of his voice.

It didn't take the siblings very long to take the hint that their brother was trying to convey to them. The girls started to rise from their seats, as did Inoue once she realized she was being spoken to despite how preoccupied her thoughts had become from the previous discussion.

"Good idea, Onii-chan!" Yuzu encouraged him, "I guess that means we have to say goodbye to Inoue-sama now?"

As much as Ichigo disliked being the result of his sister's disappointment, the teenager did not want to keep the Princess in the village for much longer. He was worried that word of her visit may have spread, despite taking all of the precautions to ensure her safety. Nevertheless, there was no telling what could happen if someone spotted and recognized her. He was not willing to take any chances.

Reluctantly, Yuzu and Karin said their farewells and within a few short moments the young couple's intoxicating presence dissolved along with the sweltering heat of the afternoon sun.

* * *

><p>The pair exited the cottage in one swift and fluid motion. As a result of his hurriedness, Orihime sensed Ichigo was pressed to leave his home much sooner because he feared his sisters would probably continue to ask more embarrassing questions. As much as she would have enjoyed the young girls' company, it was clear for her to see that Ichigo was not entirely pleased to be back at his place of birth.<p>

As she trailed behind the peasant, she took notice of the direction in which they were heading. Rather than staying true to his original plan, the adolescent man had diverted away from the bustling threshold of Karakura. Instead, he had guided her to the entrance of a heavily condensed forest which grew only just a few short feet away from where his family's small structure stood. When she approached the foot of the forest, she stopped herself from walking further on despite the considerable distance Ichigo had put between them by leading her. She had no clue as to where the seventeen-year-old boy was taking her and she was weary as to whether or not she should question him.

Before continuing on the journey, she nervously peaked from under her cloak and glanced over her shoulder. The sights and sounds of the village were ever more present, and she could not believe how close in proximity she was to the people she was born to protect in due time. However, she knew there would be plenty of opportunities for her to greet the lower class in the future when her Name Day arrived.

Turning back, Orihime inhaled a deep breath of air that she would put to good use. Past the forest clearing, laid a concrete staircase which assisted people up the hill due to the depth of the land. The Princess imagined that at the end of the path she would be treated to a beautiful view. After all, what other reason than that could there possibly be for Ichigo to bring her to the secretive location?

Shortly after taking in her surroundings, Orihime gathered up her dress skirts and began to ascend the stairs, still not knowing what to anticipate when she reached her destination. Unfortunately, as a result of her pausing to take a small break, she had lost sight of Ichigo. She was unable to spot him and his bright hair, yet she was certain that Ichigo would not abandon her in an unfamiliar place. Moving forward at a comfortable speed, the Princess observed that the sun had taken refuge behind the clouds. However, the humidity did not decrease in the slightest. The multiple layers she had on did not help her case and by the time she approached the end of her hike, she could feel her pores start to sweat.

Once she calmed her breathing from the climb, the maiden's heart almost jumped out of her chest due to the shock she was given when she finally recognized the place where Ichigo had led her. From the corner of her vision, past the brush of over grown weeds, a weather-beaten sign jutted out from the ground. The tired girl cautiously walked towards it, at first unable to read the words engraved on it. She skimmed the surface with her fingers and despite the faded words, was capable of identifying the writing:

"_Karakura's Cemetery & Mausoleum__"_

"_May the souls of our loved ones finally find the peace in heaven they deserve." _

As soon as she came to grasp the meaning of what Ichigo was trying to silently communicate to her, Orihime glanced around for the teenage boy who had left her to her own devices. The tombstones which covered the land were of all different sizes and styles. Furthermore, the level on which she stood on was one of many. If she desired to find her traveling partner, she would have to continue to climb the set of stairs that resided at the bottom of the hill she had stopped to take a rest on. Still slightly uneasy about what Ichigo's intent was behind the unexpected visit, the Princess' stomach began to churn with nerves. Without wasting even more time, Orihime proceeded her journey through the cemetery in silence. She did not want to call out to Ichigo, deeming it herself unfit to do so in such a reserved atmosphere. Instead, for every few steps she would take, she would survey the surroundings, looking for any sort of indication if the peasant boy was close.

Within a few short minutes, as she began to near the very top of the cemetery, the aristocrat spotted a familiar shade of orange hair in the distance from the corner of her vision. When she recognized the unique attribute, she halted her progression and stood on the edge of the pathway. Not much further down the path was where Ichigo resided. He hadn't heard her approach, which was understandable considering he had been kneeling with his head bowed in front of a marked grave.

Unable to say anything, Orihime innocently stood in place and watched as the boy prayed for the person he had lost. After he concluded his private thoughts, he rose to his feet and turned his focus onto the apprehensive girl who was staring at him with distressed eyes.

It was probably time he revealed his reasoning for bringing her to such a private and intimate location. Refusing to allow himself to continue delaying the process, Ichigo began to move his suddenly heavy body in the direction of the Princess. As he advanced, his attention did not waver from her.

Within a few short steps, the gap between them closed dramatically. Once he reached her and stood face to face with the aristocratic girl, Ichigo offered out his hand for her to take with a solemn smile. As she grabbed Ichigo's hand, Orihime was particularly in a daze. Her body was shaking uncontrollably as Kurosaki led her down the same individual path from where she had originally found him. Despite how much she wanted to deny what she undoubtingly suspected as soon she discovered the sign, the Princess refused to reveal her initial thoughts to Ichigo.

When Ichigo guided her to the gravestone, Orihime had by chance closed her eyes. After they stopped moving and no words were spoken, the frightened maiden slowly fluttered her eyelids open to observe what was in front of her. Upon quickly examining the plaque on the memorial, the Princess' heart shattered upon realizing what she had feared all along.

"_Masaki Kurosaki"_

"_A loving daughter, wife, and mother"_

"_May you continue to spread your infectious smile in heaven with the angels"_

Finally, after what felt like an eternity – Ichigo spoke with an unease in his voice, "I haven't been completely honest with you about myself."

The Princess was at a loss of what she should do. What would be an appropriate response for the abrupt situation that she had unsuspectingly found herself in? It felt wrong of her to be standing in front of the grave of a person she had never met before. Yet, oddly enough, despite having never actually encountering the woman in her lifetime, they did share a common connection.

Naturally, the mutual link was Ichigo Kurosaki – the boy who was standing by her side, clutching her hand tightly within his very own.

"Kurosaki-kun, you didn't have to do this," the Princess confided to him, her eyes moving back and forth between him and the tombstone.

She didn't want him to feel obligated to tell her anything. At most, she should be the one held responsible for putting him in such a position. As she thought back to their first date out by the lake, she remembered asking him about his family. His response had been short and simple, "_She's not here anymore_." In addition, Orihime also recalled a different incident during his visit to her bedroom in the middle of the night. She had noticed that he was acting a little peculiar after talking with him for a bit. Being curious, she volunteered her advice to him if he was willing to share what was troubling him. However, he brushed her off and changed the subject.

Was he trying to correct this particular wrong of his?

"I'm sorry, but it's been hanging over my head for a while now," the dismal teenager indicated to her cautiously. Shortly after saying this, he veered his head to the side of where Orihime was standing next to him and stared intently at her. Without breathing another word, he let a moment of silence pass between them before deciding what he wanted to properly express to the mystified maiden.

The Princess squeezed Ichigo's hand more tightly, physically reassuring him that he didn't have to go through with whatever he planned to do.

"It's okay, Kurosaki-kun," the aristocrat calmly professed, "You don't have to tell me anything you're not comfortable with, alright?"

Unfortunately, her consoling words only seemed to fuel the situation.

"You of all people should know how it feels, Inoue!" Ichigo insisted, jerking his arm way from the caring girl.

Suddenly, it wasn't making any sense. What was he referring to and why he had become so heated within such a short period of time?

"What is it that I should know? Please, Kurosaki-kun, let me help you!" Orihime began to plead with him for answers.

His back was turned away from her, but he was within arms' reach. Nevertheless, she remained frozen in place as she waited for Ichigo to say a single word—anything—t0 calm her restless heart.

"Your brother was taken from you, unexpectedly by an unknown assailant," the orange-haired boy responded in a leveled tone.

How could she forget that devastating day from two years ago? It would forever be etched into her brain as a result of someone's own selfish desire to bring pain upon her already small family.

"My sisters," he went on, "were robbed of getting to know my mother because of me."

As Orihime anticipated for Ichigo to release his skeletons, the stormy sky made its presence known as it rumbled overhead with intensity. The surrounding trees began to sway in the wind, and the leaves rustled as a sign of the approaching rain.

When another cycle of silence enveloped the teenagers, the Princess did not press the peasant for an explanation. She observed Ichigo from her close proximity with him, and sighted the strained expression which began to take form as he remained still for several seconds.

"You're going to be repulsed by me when I tell you this, Inoue," Ichigo heatedly disclosed, reeling his body around to finally confront her with his demons.

The young woman couldn't even begin to imagine what it could possibly be that led to Ichigo's fractured self-confidence. Throughout the majority of the day, she had been following his instruction and she trusted his judgment. Despite knowing it was only the two of them in the cemetery, Orihime could not shake the feeling that they were not alone. As soon as the peasant began to show hints of agitation around the gravestone of his mother, the Princess was aware of the oppressed atmosphere.

"Kurosaki-kun," the teenager's voice unknowingly shook with concern, "I promise you I won't be frightened off by what you have to say."

Her comforting words appeared to ease a fraction of the tension in Ichigo's hardened expression. Nevertheless, Orihime sensed she had not completely taken the burden off of her companion's shoulders. He was still hesitant to reveal to her what he had been keeping hidden from her since the beginning of the trip.

"Only my father and I know the truth about my mother's passing," the troubled individual solemnly murmured to the girl.

"How come it's only the two of you?" the Princess pressed on for the secret which clearly haunted the peasant.

"He and I...," the adolescent paused as the memories came to the forefront of his mind, "were both there when it happened."

Despite Orihime's consciousness urging her not to further inquire about the details of Masaki's passing, she wanted to be supportive of Ichigo and his decision to tell her about the private matter regarding his mother.

While the teenagers shared the tragic bond of losing someone very dear to them at a young age, the circumstances surrounding their loved ones' death were dissimilar in one very large way.

"What happened to her?" the head of the Inoue Family timidly questioned, "Your mother, I mean?"

As she comfortably kept her distance to give him all of the breathing space he required, the Princess glanced up to the darkening sky. At any moment, the clouds were bound to let loose the rain it had been postponing since she first noticed their stormy presence.

Fortunately, after slight coaxing on the Princess' behalf, Ichigo released the heavy weight from off his broad shoulders. Before he spoke, the teenager with the chocolate-colored eyes faced Orihime with a conflicted expression etched into his rigid features.

"My sisters were told that my mother passed because she fell unexpectedly ill," Kurosaki maintained a hoarse tone with her.

"But you say otherwise," the beauty softly acknowledged his claim from earlier.

Ichigo lowered his head, unable to find the strength within himself to confidently look the young woman in her eyes. The compassion she had displayed to him throughout their journey and tournament was more than he deserved.

"The truth is, Inoue," Ichigo went on as his hands trembled at his sides, "I killed my mother."

Seconds after the shocking confession, thunder rumbled at their feet and the droplets of rain spattered their clothing with water.

Orihime's arms wrapped themselves around her waist for she felt the need to steady herself on her feet. She was not prepared for this information, regardless of what she had told herself prior to the revelation. She thought she would have been able to handle Ichigo's secret with composure and sincerity.

However, her world was currently spinning and it had been turned upside down.

"_Ichigo is a murderer."_

"_He killed his own parent."_

She lost her brother because he was murdered and taken from her in a very public manner. She would never sympathize with him over his actions. He should be condemn to death just like the other criminals in the kingdom. How was he still standing before her with his head bowed?

It all felt like a cruel joke to her. He has a family who loves him dearly. Why would he ruin the perfect dynamic she could only wish for in her dreams? Furthermore, she found it difficult to give him the benefit of the doubt.

But most importantly, with the truth out in the open, where do they go from here? There was no turning back from this.

* * *

><p><em>Just a little side note, this chapter coincides with Chapter 11 (Stray Dogs) because it give a little insight about what happened with Ichigo at a young age in case you are lost and are looking for an explanation. More shall be revealed in the next chapter regarding Masaki's murder. Stay tuned!<em>


	18. A King without a Throne

**Author's Note: **Ah yes, the time has come for this chapter which I've planned in my head for well over a few months. I don't want to give away too much, but I will say many of you probably didn't see it coming. With my break ending next week, I'm unsure when the next update will be but with the Karakura gang back in the regular story, I might be motivated to write. As I say time and time again, thank you for your generous reviews/liking/and support of WSTS. Without you all, I don't know if I'd be able to continue it. Please enjoy, and I will await to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Lastly, I'd also like to wish everyone a belated Happy New Year!~~

**Disclaimer: **"Bleach" belongs to Tite Kubo, the creator of the manga.**  
><strong>

**TRIGGER WARNING: _For the people who may be sensitive, there is a particular scene below in which a sexual assault begins to take place. Before you read the section, I will place this symbol (***) above in case you wish to avoid it. _**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17 – A King without a Throne<span>

"You know when we saw each other at the ball that night, I wasn't exactly thrilled to see you, understand?" Isshin informed his confidant whom he had been called upon unexpectedly by in the middle of the night.

"Of course," Urahara sang in a high-pitched tone, "How could I have not noticed the daggers you were directing towards me as I approached?"

The two medical physicians were seated across from each other in the parlor room. A single candle lit the room, for the curtains on the windows and doors had been drawn to avoid unnecessary eyes from peering into the isolated chamber. Thankfully, Yoruichiwas not present in the palace during the visitation. As a result, Urahara did not have to fear her discovering him reliving the darkest moments of his career—especially the ones he was not particularly fond of reminiscing. However, before his fiancée departed from the residence to travel with her esteemed father, she had almost stumbled upon the conversation Urahara had been privately having with Isshin over the phone. Since the discussion was finished for the most part, the scruffy man abruptly ended the call before the father of three could ask a multitude of questions.

"Okay, Kisuke," Isshin put forth in an attempt to move things along in a timely manner, "Why did you call me here?"

The anxiety he was experiencing was beginning to overwhelm him and command his every action.

Refusing to acknowledge the elephant in the room, the blonde-haired individual shifted a hand over to the table, where he picked up his fan. Slinking back into the sofa, he opened the fan and began to motion it over his face in order to shield himself from Kurosaki's intense glare.

The intelligent man sighed from frustration, "As I told you briefly over the phone, I invited you here because of a situation regarding Ichigo".

Immediately, Isshin became attentive at the sound of hearing his son's name. He couldn't predict in which direction the conversation was heading. Had something happened with Ichigo at the tournament? Why had he not been informed about it? The father especially disliked the fact that Urahara was poking his nose in a place where it did not belong. After all, it had been quite some time since they had last held a full conversation with each other and it deeply troubled Isshin. Their friendship did not form like most, and the experiences they went through together were not normal under any circumstances. Consequently, the next thing that Urahara forms out of his mouth could range from a variety of topics—nothing was off-limits.

"Recently, I received an unexpected visit in the middle of the night by two men," Kisuke revealed sternly.

"Did you recognize them?" Isshin jumped at the opportunity as soon as information was presented before him.

The soon-to-be-married man nodded his head to the perceptive inquiry, "Only one of them and trust me when I say you know him".

Naturally, Isshin waited for a response to his question, but Urahara refused to go further into detail. He did not want to give unnecessary information away, therefore he decided he needed to be careful with his choice of words. Although he was aware that the men had no way of tracing his every move, the scientist did not want to risk his chances. He needed Isshin to be the one to ask. As much as he wanted to help the worried parent, he could not carelessly offer information. If that had been the case, he would have been backing himself into a corner.

With the very little patience he had remaining, Dr. Kurosaki was prepared to speak out against the lack of consistent answers he was receiving from his former partner.

Rising to his feet, the middle-aged man stood upright with his hands clenched at his sides. His dark eyes stared into the emotionless face of the aristocrat who was seated comfortably across from him.

"Enough beating around the bush," Isshin gritted through his teeth, "What happened with Ichigo?"

At last, the fan was put down and the concerned father was able to view the man without further difficulty.

"It was Gin Ichimaru," Urahara referenced to his earlier statement, "He and another man threatened me to give up the formula".

Despite having been given the answers he had been demanding from the start, Isshin was still unable to put two and two together. What did the Head Commander of Japan's Navy want with a formula that his own father had dabbled in several years ago? At most, the young general should have learned from the past mistakes Hisao Ichimaru made when the dangerous serum was injected into Ichigo without significant research having been performed before use. In addition, what was Gin and this unknown assailant trying to accomplish on their own?

"You wouldn't happen to recall the name of the other man would you?" the doctor questioned earnestly, his arms folded across his chest.

"I do, but why should that matter? The real issue at hand is that Ichimaru took the concoction for his own! He has the power and the money to create thousands more if he desired!" Kisuke threw back with renewed intensity.

The father was disregarding all that his former colleague had to say to him at the current moment. The only thing which mattered to him at the particular period of time was the name of the accomplice that was working alongside Gin. If his inkling was correct, the situation his son had been unknowingly placed in was dire and required immediate action.

No longer able to take the scientist's drawn-out antics, Isshin relocated himself onto Urahara's couch and viewed the man upon a look of contempt and anger. The younger man was clearly trying to attempt to avoid taking responsibility for his reckless dealings with his unannounced guests from the other day. However, Isshin did not have any ounce of pity for him. During one point or another in their friendship, the doctor would have gladly given an arm or a limb to the man who now avoided his glare. For the parent, Urahara was the light at the end of the tunnel for Ichigo when there were no other options. The remarkable scientist entered the Kurosaki's lives when they needed him the most.

While he was once his son's savior in years past, he certainly no longer held the title. Instead, he had turned into Ichigo's enemy for essentially allowing two strangers to walk away with a serum that could put countless civilians at stake.

"I'm going to ask you one last time, Kisuke," the tired physician reasoned with his ex-collaborator, "What was the name of the other man that was with Gin Ichimaru?"

"He said his name was Aizen Sousuke".

"Are you certain?"

With the lingering question, Urahara fled from his position and walked over to the concealed window. He did not want any uninvited ears listening in on the conversation that was taking place without his fiancée's knowledge. If word got back to her that he was keeping secrets from her, she would never agree to go through with the wedding. As much as he wanted to tell her about his checkered past, he could not divulge his failures to her. Yoruichi would lose the respect she had for him within a heartbeat and consequently, Urahara wasn't prepared to handle such a heavy loss. After the night he was threatened for the formula, he demanded that the key to his laboratory be buried in a secluded part of the city. He was not going to ever partake in the field of science for the rest of the time he was on this Earth. All he ever needed was his soon-to-be wife and if by giving up the formula meant he would be protecting her, the blonde-haired man would do the same thing over for the safety of their future together.

"Aizen Sousuke was the name he told me," Urahara affirmed the identity of the other man, "If that truly is not the name his mother gave him, then I apologize for not being much help towards Ichigo and you".

Regardless of the extensive amount of interrogating he had to do to accomplish his goal, Isshin finally was able to access his next step since arriving at the extravagant household of the Shihoin Family. Not wanting to waste any more time, Ichigo's father rallied himself and began to make a move towards the hallway.

"Where are you going?" the aristocrat shouted after the man as he was halfway out the door.

Before making his exit, Isshin turned back on his heels to confront his old associate to explain what he had been fearing since the beginning, "Sousuke and Ichimaru personally invited my son to the Inoue Palace to participate in the competition. Now that they have the toxin in their possession, there is no doubt in my mind that they are going to use it for their own gain. After all, they are clearly aware of the effects it had on Ichigo all those years ago".

"Well what do you suppose we do?" the scientist pondered out loud, obviously not making a connection as to what Kurosaki was attempting to imply to him.

Isshin lowered his head and released a threatening snicker, "As far as you're concerned, you will not be doing anything for me. I'm going to take care of this on my own. It's my son that you've put in danger, and if any harm has been done to him Kisuke…I will expose every last detail about your experiments to your in-laws. Unless, you would like to go ahead and do the honors?"

From the window, Urahara shifted his gaze upon Isshin with bewilderment and admiration for the man. Ever since the day he first met him, Masaki's husband was someone the scientist had always strived to be. Despite the fact that his job often required him to be absent from the household, Isshin's children loved their father with all their heart and the same could be said of his feelings towards them. His former friend had everything in the world Kisuke desired for himself and he knew if he ever wanted to find his personal happiness with Yoruichi, he was going to have to come clean about his life before her.

Having decided to remain silent on the matter, Urahara retreated to his spot on the cozy furniture and waved Isshin a farewell from the couch.

The determined father grunted a goodbye and left the parlor room, unsure of whether or not he would be seeing the last of Urahara Kisuke for the time being.

* * *

><p>They stood facing each other in the cold and pouring summer rain. The confession of Ichigo's sins lingered between them like a disgusting taste left behind in one's mouth. For Ichigo, the immense relief of knowing his tragic history had at last been disclosed to the royal maiden of the Karakura kingdom, was a feeling he was unfamiliar with for not even his twin sisters were aware of his indiscretion when he was a child. In spite of the strange happiness he was experiencing, he did not intend to say anything further. Besides, Orihime needed to take a moment to digest the gruesome information he had shared with her on his own accord. For once, since the beginning of his arrival at the palace, there were no more secrets kept between them.<p>

**However, King, who is to say she won't reject you after all is said and done? **

_I'll leave it in her hands. Either way, I can't control her opinion of me. _

"Y-You say you killed your mother?" Orihime's unsteady voice interrupted the private conversation between the alter ego and the boy.

"Yes," Ichigo confirmed with repulsion, "I am responsible for ending her life".

The Princess opened her mouth to speak, but could not find the words she desired to say to the teenager. Considering the seriousness of the topic, there were many questions she wanted to ask. The real issue for her was not knowing where to begin. Furthermore, she also debated back and forth with herself as to whether or not she truly sought the details regarding the night Masaki Kurosaki was taken from this world.

"May I ask how she died?" the aristocrat stepped closer as she pleaded with her beautiful eyes of gray color.

Immediately, Ichigo looked away in shame, "I have no idea myself really, but from what my father told me, I turned into an entirely different person when it happened. I was…something he didn't recognize. He tried calling me by name several times in an attempt to draw me back to my former self, but I reportedly kept yelling in his face that my real identity was someone called Shirosaki".

As he spoke of the haunting day, the blacksmith assistant was filled with instant regret for bringing Orihime to the cemetery. After closing the unsettling chapter of his life many years ago, the process of exploring old territory was difficult to be subjected to once more. For a series of months, the image of his mother followed him everywhere and he could not focus on enjoying the simple things that normal children would divulge in on a regular basis. He endured countless nightmares. In addition, the taunting voice inside his head never went away following Masaki's death. The being which identified himself as Shirosaki was the part of Ichigo who was responsible for killing his own mother. For the traumatized seventeen-year-old, his alter ego's presence was a daily reminder of the actions he could not prevent from happening.

"Are you feeling well, Kurosaki-kun?" Orihime's gentle voice called him back to the present.

Hearing the Princess' tone laced with concern, Ichigo urged himself to meet Orihime with reassurance in his expression rather than visible pain.

"Everything is coming back to me in bits and pieces," he told her as he glanced down at his mother's grave.

"Have you erased that day from your memory?" the Royal Highness inquired, watching the boy worriedly as his attention stayed fixed on the weather-worn tombstone.

When the question was addressed to him, Ichigo slowly kneeled to the wet ground. He rested a hand on Masaki's plaque, the coolness of the material oddly calming him from the flurry of flashbacks he was recalling from her death. Even if she wasn't physically with his sisters and him any longer, the lost teenager felt closest to his mother when he visited her grave site. Unfortunately for him, being at her burial was both comforting yet torturous. It was a conflict of emotions and the peasant for one, was never able to place his feelings accordingly.

"I tried to, I really did," Kurosaki lamented, "But how can I forget it? After all, I killed her with my own two hands! I'm surprised my father didn't kill me himself when he had the chance. I mean, how could he stand to look at me after that? I'm sure I sickened him and I guarantee you he feared for his own safety".

Even though the rain was washing over his body, his entire insides were burning with rage. No matter how many times he frequented the grave, his pain never subsided after each visit. Yet, with Orihime being attentive at his side, he was influenced by her positive energy. Her smile alone simply gave him the courage to shed the sinful image he had been carrying around with him since entering the competition. He refused to come to the village and pretend as if he was excited to be back home. As expected, he looked forward to seeing his sisters and his father, but simultaneously, all his mind had been occupied with were thoughts of his mother and how she would never meet someone as special as Orihime.

Having been caught up in his own personal turmoil and inner reflection, he became startled when he pulled away from the tombstone and discovered the Princess sitting on her knees beside him. Upon a further glance, the young woman's eyes were tightly closed and her hands were clasped together in front of her chest. In spite of her soaked hair and ruined make-up from the ongoing downpour from above, Ichigo was captivated by the fact that Orihime maintained an untainted appearance in any weather—rain or shine.

As he patiently waited for the aristocrat to conclude her prayer, the peasant decided to run a hand through his normally unruly orange hair that had become flattened.

"Kurosaki-kun?" a soft hand touched his arm.

Ichigo spun his head of where the girl was resting by him and quickly responded, "Y-yeah, what's up?"

"How do you feel?"

Isshin's son scratched the back of his neck, suddenly feeling uncomfortable from her kindness, "I still don't know, but I guess the pressure I had on myself to tell you has dissipated since it's finally out in the open. I'm sorry I can't tell you much about what happened that day. I want to know just as much as you do".

The Princess reassured the boy that the issue was not important to her, "Please, do not stress yourself over this anymore. Clearly, if your father wanted to inform you on the tragic passing of your mother, he would have done so. You may think Kurosaki-san was most likely afraid of you after the accident, but I do not see it in that light".

Ichigo snorted out loud, not entirely believing what Orihime was suggesting to him about his father, "What exactly are you trying to say about my old man?"

Allowing the sound of rain to encompass them for a brief intermission, the seventeen-year-old carefully worded her beliefs regarding Ichigo and Isshin's relationship, "I believe he was trying to protect you because as your father, he loves you and wants the best for you".

"But what would my mother think?!" the hot-tempered teenager uttered out under his breath, quickly desiring to retract his private worry.

Gradually, Orihime watched as the frustration shaped Ichigo's natural scowl. As much as she had come to appreciate the unique feature of her companion as she was able to get closer to him, she did not wish for him to continue to express himself in a negative manner. After being tortured with a secret for so many years, it was now Ichigo's time to grow and find peace with himself.

"I prayed to her," the future Queen innocently conveyed to him, now concentrating on the tombstone, "I told her that when you revealed to me you had involvement in her passing, I was naturally upset and not welcoming to your feelings. It was especially difficult since my brother was taken from me by a vengeful person who has yet to be captured to this very day. At first, I couldn't find it within myself to symphonize with you".

In the similar fashion to how Ichigo was breaking away from the chains of his past which had previously held him down, Orihime wanted to be honest in her feelings when she first heard he murdered Masaki.

"However, based from what you have been able to piece together, this Shirosaki person within you is the one who is responsible for your mother's death. No matter if you blame yourself, I find you to be innocent of the crime you think you committed," she explained her road to the conclusion.

Once she voiced her opinion on the matter to the boy, Orihime realized how one might mistake her position as being discourteous to Ichigo's feelings.

Blushing a bright red across her cheeks, the aristocrat apologized as she squirmed under Ichigo's blank stare, "I am deeply sorry if I overstepped my boundaries".

The brother of Karin and Yuzu was left speechless from the Princess' abrupt profession regarding his transgressions. Throughout his lifetime, he never would have imagined someone support him in his endeavors to walk the same pathway to his redemption. The reality of the chances of him willing to be open with another person had been very slim and he refused to discuss his emotions with Renji, despite him being his best friend. Ever since meeting Orihime, his serene life in the village appeared seemingly boring. By entering the tournament against his will, he would have done almost everything in his power to avoid participating in it if he could have his way. However, before he comprehended it himself, he was getting involved in matters where he did not have the authority to give his input. Suddenly, the teenager was fighting to win the events in order to prevent the other aristocratic suitors from getting close to Orihime. In his mind, the princes were held accountable for her fall and if they should be left alone together during a date, he was uncertain of what more harm could be done to her if he wasn't there to intervene.

Nevertheless, he soon became aware by his alter ego that he was entering into dangerous terrain by allowing himself to grow attached to the Princess. Consequently, the more he prolonged the truth about his past from her the more he was led to profess the hidden mystery regarding his mother's absence. During the few weeks he's known her, Orihime was far from being a dim-witted girl. She was extremely keen to small details and when Ichigo first mentioned his mother being gone from the family, she didn't question him any further until later on when he crashed into her room unannounced. In those intimate moments that they shared together, she offered her ears to the closed-off boy in order for him to release the tension she noticeably saw within him. Unfortunately, he brushed her off at that time and he deeply regretted those actions.

Knowing that he could depend on Orihime rather than be weary of her, gave Ichigo great satisfaction. At last, he was not alone in this world. He had someone who cared about him, and he the same for her.

"You're really truly something, Orihime," Ichigo said as an affectionate smile widened onto his face.

The unexpected use of her first name caused the Princess to nervously fiddle with her dress skirts for she did not know how she should react. On the other hand, the orange-haired boy's praise of her character was what frankly, had her heart in a flutter. From the corner of her eye, she watched silently as the boy began to push himself off the ground.

Before rising to his feet, Kurosaki gazed upon Masaki's tombstone one last time and whispered, "I think I'll be okay now, Mom. After all this time, I found someone who wants to stay by my side".

Following his personal admission to his mother, Ichigo stood above Orihime and presented her his hand for her to take. Without wavering, the aristocrat grabbed it. However, she was given a surprise when she was suddenly flung into the boy's broad chest short of a warning. He wrapped his arms tightly around the royal maiden's shoulders and held her close. With their close proximity, the orphaned Princess' familiar fragrant scent of flowers filled his nostrils as he embraced her in the cemetery.

"I'm sorry for this," Ichigo's deep voice rumbled in her ear, "But I want you to know that I appreciate you for believing in me—not many people have. I promise I won't disappoint you, Orihime. I will never hurt you. I'm going to protect you".

The peasant's soft spoken words were far from being inconsequential. His declaration held great meaning to the Princess. Other than from her very own brother, no one had verbally expressed to her that they would shelter her from the evil of the world. Although his words comforted her deeply, the young maiden envisioned Sora making a similar oath to her when she was a child. The parallels between the two were very reminiscent.

After holding each other in the rain for some time, Ichigo broke their hug by gliding his hands down to Orihime's wrists and clutching them. By doing this, he forced the eligible woman to face him straight on without being able to shy away from him if she desired.

At that instant, the noblewoman's blood turned cold from the bold move Ichigo initiated. It was all happening at once and yet at the same time, she did not fight against it. She willing placed her faith into the boy and trusted he would treat her with care as he vowed.

Not shortly afterwards, the more forward half of the two gently lifted Orihime's chin with his fingers. When Ichigo commanded her attention, the inexperienced girl nervously bit her bottom lip and rolled it between her teeth.

The teenager detected her apprehension, "Do you want me to stop?"

Instantly, Orihime thrashed her head from side to side, "No, no! It's just…I've never kissed someone before. You may be disappointed".

Without skipping a beat, Ichigo responded with a small chuckle, "You have nothing anything to worry about. I'm in the same boat as you when it comes to stuff like this".

"R-really?" she stammered over her question.

The peasant casually nodded, all while seizing the moment to brush away a strand of her hair which was stuck to her face from the rain.

Having been made aware by Ichigo that he was just as naïve as she was in the field of love, Orihime sensed her heart begin to ease.

Beyond the foreseeable hesitation and vigilance, words were no longer needed to be said between the couple.

No longer allowing himself to delay his intentions, Ichigo lowered his face to Orihime's tightened lips and shut his eyes. Subsequently, the Princess inhaled a deep breath, internally preparing herself for the anticipated kiss. Even though her companion had given her reassurance, she could not put her own uneasiness aside until she was able to determine for herself if there was originally a reason for her to worry.

However, rather than permit herself to become stressed over such a petty matter during the personal moment she was sharing with Ichigo, the girl quickly eradicated the notion from her mind.

As the boy leaned into her, Orihime held the breath she had gathered from earlier as she waited for Ichigo to press against her.

Seconds later, she felt a brush of skin against her lips. At first, she was unclear as to whether or not Ichigo had gone through with his plan. The encounter was so brief, it did not truly register in the Princess' head.

Although, just as she was about to take a peak from underneath her lashes, Ichigo firmly pressed his lips to her own once more without any further hesitation. This time, the contact between the newly-established couple was vastly different. The boy's desire to express his feelings towards Orihime were well received during his second attempt. In the same instance, the unfamiliar sensation from their meeting produced a flutter of movement inside both of their stomachs.

Unfortunately, Ichigo did not want to push Orihime's level of comfort and began to pull back from the kiss. Yet, surprisingly, the aspiring Queen lingered over Ichigo's lips. She was not as reluctant to end the small interaction as he had been. Instead, without glancing up to meet the peasant's inquisitive eyes, she stared at his lips before ultimately deciding to plant a chaste kiss upon them.

The action certainly was astonishing to the boy. In part to her sudden embarrassment, Orihime shuffled herself away and turned her back on Ichigo for she was unable to meet his impenetrable gaze. She covered her face with her hands, knowing fully her face had turned a shade of red.

In the midst of their tryst, the rain dwindled to a light patter and the clouds started to break apart. The sun was ever-so-slowly beginning to make an appearance through the dark sky.

Finally, once the awkward tension from their kiss subsided, Ichigo started to move towards the beaten pathway, consequently bypassing the Princess as she remained stationary in her place. However, before he walked ahead of her, he rested a single hand on the top of her head and imparted to the maiden, "Thank you, Orihime, for giving me a chance in this world".

By hearing those words be spoken sincerely to her, the girl was brought to the conclusion that she was content with the ending of their date. Although, if she was to be completely honest with herself, she never imagined she would ever ascertained the truth regarding Ichigo's mother. In her mind, the mystery surrounding her disappearance from the family was left to remain unsolved until she was given further clarification. However, she was given quite a shock when she was informed about the circumstances on Ichigo's own terms, and for this, she was overjoyed by the fact that he had trusted her with this very personal information.

Even though she learned of Ichigo's betrayal to his father and sisters for stripping away the greatest source of comfort and light in their lives, Orihime determined for herself that the boy she had come to have feelings for was not directly responsible for Masaki's murder. Rather, it was the monster who he harbored within him known as Shirosaki.

"_I will make it my duty to see to it that Ichigo becomes liberated from the creature one way or another", _the Princess thought to herself as she watched her companion start to descend the stairs.

"Hurry up or I'm leaving you behind!" he shouted from a distance.

Emitting a small giggle, Orihime hurried to the boy with a smile of complete serenity, sensing only greater things were to come for the two of them.

* * *

><p>The darkness of the night had long since fallen and everyone had retreated to their bed chambers for the evening. On the other hand, there were the select few who still had responsibilities to carry out and were not yet resting comfortably underneath their covers.<p>

"Are you certain you did not forget anything we need?" a monotone voice questioned his partner as they walked through the silent corridor of the palace wing.

"Yes," the other man hissed, "Now shut the hell up or you're gonna blow our cover!"

Following his cousin's order to cease communication, Ulquiorra led the way to the door they had been instructed to go to by their master, Aizen Sousuke. Unfortunately, just as they had been forewarned, the bedroom with which they were to enter was being protected by two guardsmen. Immediately, the security caught the two princes moving in their direction.

"You there!" one called out, "It's past curfew. Please retreat back to your respectful quarters or we will be forced to report you".

Without initiating conversation, the men advanced further in their efforts to get to their assigned destination.

"S-stop right where you are!" the guardsmen began to take a threatening stance with their swords drawn at their sides.

As they drew closer, Grimmjow flashed his sharp teeth at the shaken individuals, "Looks like we're going to have to get our hands dirty, Ulquiorra".

"It would appear you are correct," the other prince agreed to the statement.

In a bustle of movements, the henchmen belonging to Aizen charged the guardsmen in an ambush attack—which left the soldiers powerless. Grimmjow grabbed one by the jugular and lifted him off the ground. The guard clawed at the aristocrat, but was unable to leave a single mark on the man. The Prince of Kyoto did not wish to draw out the charade out much further and with one fluid act, shoved the guard into his chest and strangled him in his arms.

In terms of Ulquiorra's feat, the ashen prince simply debilitated the other guard by taking his fist to the man's upper body and striking him on the left side of the heart muscle. The guard dropped to the floor, his face contorting as he began to enter the stages of cardiac arrest. Within minutes, he would be dead.

Now with the incapable guardians out of their way, the princes could force themselves into the peasants' chambers without being discovered.

Slowly, Grimmjow and Ulquiorra entered the pitch-black bedroom with the utmost precaution. If the residents were awoken, the entire plan was going to be scrapped. Furthermore, Aizen would be extremely displeased with them for their inability to follow his detailed instructions. The blue-haired prince especially did not want to face the brunt of the royal's uncontrollable wrath. He had come under fire too many times previous by the fearsome man and was tired of being the pet he kicked around for his own amusement. He was going to prove him wrong on this mission.

After having successfully strolled in without any disturbances, the prince with the disheveled hairdo scoped out the bedroom for their main target—Ichigo Kurosaki. Grimmjow peered over the two beds which were diagonal to each other. In a matter of seconds, he soon discovered the bed closest to the window belonged to the peasant with whom he had been constantly fighting with since the start of the competition.

"I've got this one Ulquiorra," Grimmjow whispered, "You get the baboon over there".

The cousins separated and approached the beds of the sleeping teenagers. The dark-haired prince had a slightly easier job than his relative did when it came to carrying out their instructed orders. For his part, he only needed to place a towel that had been drenched in chemicals over Renji's nose for him to inhale the substance. Afterwards, when the peasant drifted into unconsciousness, Ulquiorra tied the boy's hands behind his back and wrapped a cloth around his mouth to muffle his voice when he eventually comes to.

Unlike the other prince, Grimmjow's job extended further than just putting Ichigo to sleep. By administering the chemicals first, the hot headed individual would be out cold for the second step in the process. Having let the cloth be inhaled for some time by the bachelor, the Prince of Kyoto deemed it appropriate to inject the syringe with the serum into the adolescent's arm. Rummaging through his pockets in a haste, the aristocrat pulled out the toxin and brought it up to the moon's light. The color of the serum was a pale red, but it definitely could not be mistaken as blood. The thickness of the liquid was extremely strange in the eyes of the prince. However, he wasn't going to waste valuable time wondering about the unusual mixture. He wasn't being paid to think about such trivial matters.

Removing the cap from the needle, the man pulled back the covers from off Ichigo's limb body. With a steady hand, Grimmjow lowered the syringe to the sleeping boy's arm and with a swift motion, inserted the needle into his skin. Once the serum drained the cylinder, Aizen's henchmen collected his belongings and signaled to Ulquiorra he had finished the job.

As the two exited the bedroom, the cocky individual glanced over his shoulder and jeered under his breath, "Now we just wait for the monster to come out and play with his toys".

* * *

><p><strong>(***)<strong>

The banging at her door sounded urgent, but at the same time, uncomfortably violent. She had been in bed for well over a few hours when a pounding rung in her ears. Stirring from her slumber, Orihime sat up and rubbed her heavy eyes. Having let out a yawn before moving, the Princess arose and urgently walked over to her locked doors. Before she opened it completely, she stated a reasonable question in response to the strange noises.

"Who is it?"

When she asked, the vibrations on her doors immediately ceased. After hearing the continuous knocking for the past few minutes outside the hallway, the abrupt silence caused a chill to run down the Princess' exposed legs. Encountering a sense of deja-vu from the night she was attacked, Orihime's stomach began to tighten into knots. However, there were normally four guardsmen posted at her doors at all times. Was there truly any reason for concern to doubt her safety if four men were defending her from outside? Should there be an intruder or threatening presence, she trusts they would make the right choice in keeping her safe and out of harm's way.

With this thought in mind, the Princess decided the person who was waiting for her to open her door was probably not someone she should fear. Nevertheless, this did not mean she would be careless when allowing the unknown visitor inside. Although uncertain as to who may be standing in front of her bedroom, the aristocrat cautiously laid a hand on the doorknob while her heart pulsed inside her ears. As she turned the handle, she held her breath only to let go of it a second later when she noticed a familiar outline positioned near her door.

"Kurosaki-kun…?" Orihime murmured, with a hint of confusion present in her tone.

The shadow did not speak a word to her. Instead, the figure's shoulders began to shake as it snickered and cackled like it had been possessed.

Before the Princess was able to react to the strange behavior, the boy pushed aside her door with one hand and grabbed Orihime by the neck with the other. Immediately, the defenseless girl scratched at her captor in order to break free from his grip. Regrettably, her actions only spurred on the demon further for his fingers tightened around her throat as he threw her against the wall and held her in the air.

"Listen here, Princess," the intruder mocked as the maiden kicked her feet out to inflict damage, "I am the one true King and what I say goes, you got that?"

After his threat, the girl was able to get a glimpse of the person who was holding her against her will as he locked eyes with her. The similarities between Ichigo and this man were very much alike, however it was obvious to her that this animal was not the peasant she had kissed in the afternoon. Rather, this person's skin was the color of snow and the same could be said of his hair. Furthermore, his pupils appeared as a golden hue in the light, but the pupil itself was shrouded in black.

Wincing from the hot touch against her neck, Orihime struggled to get out her words as the hand stayed firmly wrapped around her throat.

"A-are you…the one…called…Shirosaki?" she coughed out between gasps of air.

At the recognition of his name, her tormentor grimaced with pleasure over the fact that the terrified girl knew of his presence despite never physically meeting.

"I'm honored," he declared with sinister delight, "But unfortunately, that won't save you from what I plan to do with you".

Following his proclamation, Shirosaki took hold of the sleeve of the Princess' nightgown and ripped it from the seams. Hurling it to the side, he proceeded to clutch her collar of the dress and tore open the buttons. With the top of her chest uncovered, the distressed maiden quickly came to realize what was beginning to take place.

Despite her efforts to escape the monster's grip, Orihime's vision had started to turn blurry. Subsequently, the hand was still forcefully choking her neck and she could not remove it. As time progressed, she was losing the energy and the ability to drive away her attacker.

Eventually, the future Queen drifted into the state of unconsciousness. However, before she did so completely, the last image she recalled was being stripped of her remaining nightgown. Once she felt the callous hands touch her bare body, Orihime accepted the slumber she had involuntary been given with gratitude, for she could not bear to witness the impending assault.

* * *

><p>As per normal routine, it was Tatsuki's responsibility to wake Orihime and prepare her for the day ahead. Having gathered clean towels for the bath, the dutiful handmaiden made her way up to the Princess' private corridors in the morning. As she turned the corner to her friend's bedroom, the items she had been carrying fell to the floor without a single thought.<p>

"What in the hell happened here?" the tomboy shouted upon discovering the lifeless bodies of the guardsmen scattered about the hallway. There was blood on the walls—as well as on the floor—splattered in several different areas. The scene was too gruesome for the girl to handle. However, even though she felt pity for the men who had sacrificed their lives for their Princess, the fact that they had been killed in action did not give Tatsuki much reassurance as to the whereabouts of Orihime. Had her friend been taken in the middle of her sleep? Did she scream for help and she failed to hear her desperate pleas? With these thoughts swirling in her head, the maid ran to the ajar door that remained untouched by the blood.

Putting her fears aside for the moment, Tatsuki entered the room with little apprehension. Immediately upon her intrusion, the mature adolescent sought out clues to the events that unfolded during the attack. To begin with, her eyes were drawn to the tattered clothing on the floor closest to the door. She bent down and picked up the pieces of the nightgown she had given to Orihime the previous night to wear.

"Who would do such a thing?" the friend pondered out loud to herself.

As soon as she verbalized her anger, a moan came from behind her. The sound startled Tatsuki as she jumped back onto to her feet. She whipped her head around and spotted a body shuffling around in the covers. Rushing over to assist, the handmaiden grabbed the sheets and pulled them away from the disorientated individual. After unwrapping the person from the sheets, Tatsuki's eyes widened in horror.

"Oh my gosh, it's you?!"


End file.
